When The Dark Becomes Bright
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: AU. Meet a famous pianist, Sam Evans. Living his life, concentrating on working and no love. Meet a dance teacher, Quinn Fabray. Cheerful but somewhat full of mystery. When an unexpected event happened, how can they fix one another? Based on local novel.
1. Chapter 1

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: This is my second english fic, so I'm still learning and I hope you can bear with some grammatical errors since english is not my primary language. This fabrevans fic based on a local novel I read yesterday, and it was really good. So, I decided to make a fabrevans version of the story with my twist and different spots. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

It was one of summer day in New York City. Just like it's usual day, New York was full of crowd, and Noah Puckerman was one of the people walking down the street. He crossed the street and made his way to apartment building in Riverside Drive. Noah Puckerman was in good mood. So, he wanted to share it to his bestfriend-brother Sam Evans.

Sam Evans have been his bestfriend ever since they were in kindergarten. They were close and never hiding anything. But, Sam is different from Noah. Sam was more quiet, responsible and calm while Noah is living his life and love. Sam thought he was too busy to think that kind of things like Noah did. But on the other hand, they were like brothers. Evans family welcoming Noah Puckerman just like their own son. So, that's why Sam Evans was Noah's bestfriend-brother.

Noah knew, rightaway Sam must be very busy in his apartment locking himself out, concentrating on his upcoming tour in United States. For God's sake Sam just came home after two months Europe Tour completed his country-list of his piano concert. And now, he was busy preparing his upcoming concert? He had to make him live a little.

Noah already arrived at Sam's apartement building, he ran a little at the stairs. He wanted to push the intercom, but just in time a middle aged woman opened the door and walked out the door. Noah held the door with his hand and made himself in before the door automatically locked. It doesn't need much time until Noah reached Sam's apartement in third floor. He knocked the door ten times, Noah have to admit it was annoying. And it finally opened by the one and only Sam Evans.

"Yo! Brother!" Said Noah smiled widely and made himself entering the apartment.

"It was you," Sam responded flatly. For a second, Sam thought it was an annoying old lady who lived across his apartment.

"As you can see. Glad you still alive." Noah Puckerman took a cola from refrigerator and sat at Sam's comfortable sofa. He looked around and pretty surprised that Sam still took care of his apartment well. The window was widely open so the sunshine made his apartment warm, bright and comfortable. Next to the sofa there was a white piano. A lot of music sheets with Sam's chicken handwriting of notes.

"I thought you were still at San Fransisco? How was your band?" Sam's voice sounded loud throughout the apartment.

Sam and Noah, both are musician. But Sam was a solo pianist who is popular in entire classic music lovers meanwhile Noah is guitarist of a famous band. Sam knew that Noah held their first concert at San Fransisco a week ago but didn't knew that he's already in New York.

"My band is strong as ever. San Fransisco was a blast. Ah! I came back to NY yesterday." Said Noah from the kitchen. He was looking from some meals since he wasn't eat breakfast but nothing he could find from Sam's kitchen,"I was looking from some food. Don't you have some?"

"I don't know, I haven't eat breakfast either."

Noah rolled his eyes, couldn't believe what just Sam said to him. He knew that Sam was a maniac at working, but forgot to eat wasn't not a part of this work. His parents would be angry if they knew that their kid is skipped his routine meal,"So you are too busy, and didn't have time to eat? Even a simple porridge?"

"Mmm.." Sam didn't look to Noah's face still concentrating on his music sheets.

"Mom will going mad, if she knew this Samuel." Said Noah still drinking his cola. Since he growing up close to Evans Family, he called Sam's parents as mom and dad. Moreover, Noah was orphan in very young age, so Evans Family practically like adopted Noah as one family.

"No Puck. I was just trying to finish this song, but it just wasn't right," Sam's finger trying to find good keys in his piano. Noah Puckerman known as Puck, as matter of fact looked up the sheets and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"It's good. What's wrong? It sounded good, Sam!"

Sam didn't answered Puck's question because he didn't know how to respond that either. Noah Puckerman took his jacket from Sam's closet when Sam was still busy. And then shouted in all of sudden to break the silence,"I know the solution!"

"What?"

"You have to go out! Live a little! Come on. Okay, let's see when was you out from this goddamn apartment?"

"Errr, yesterday?"

"Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Noah Puckerman knew him too well. Sometimes, he was scared with his own bestfriend-brother. Noah knew Sam was lying,"Chop! Chop! Samuel, I treat you a lunch. Eat as much as you want!"

"No! My abs! A pianist must have a good body too, Noah Puckerman."

"I bet, you weren't have dinner and breakfast. So, you have to eat much. I'm pretty sure ladies still want to get laid with you."

Typical Puckerman. Sam sighed,"Two months didn't meet you. I completely forgot how annoying you are, Puck."

-S&Q-

Sam would never admit to Puck that his mind was clearer after going out from his apartment. His mind was fresh, his hand was no longer hard and spinning. Maybe Puck was true, live a little. You only lived once, right?

Sam was not a maniac in working actually. He has pretty good life. Gym, eat healthly, watch sports, and usual stuffs like 26 years old man did. But Sam also have a responsibility as a pianist. He was successful pianist and now on top. After held a tour in Europe, now Sam Evans back in United States to held a tour around too. When he was going home, he got an inspiration to write a new song. But, in all of sudden the "idea" just disappeared. He stuck in a middle and he hates it. He hated to start a something but couldn't finish it. He have to finish it. But maybe, later...

"So, where are we going?" Asked Sam when Puck was driving the car.

Puck answered simply,"Somewhere. Believe me, you will like it. It's near my art school."

"Art school?"

"Yep. My band and I are teaching."

Sam laughed as loud as he can. Knowing Puck as a teacher, it's like hearing a doomsday. Puck is not a person with full of patience in his life. Puck rolled his eyes as he still saw Sam laughing,"It's not a joke Sam. It's a side job. All boys in my band are teaching, in some period. No big deal with our schedule."

"No one thinking this thing a joke. It's just you? Teaching? It's quite impossible."

"It's not impossible when the girl you love asked you."

Sam glanced to Puck. He knew that Puck was never saying love to a girl, but flirting a lot,"A girl, huh?"

"Yes, Quinn..."

"Quinn?"

"Quinn Fabray."

Sam frowned trying to remember a girl named Quinn Fabray. But he did not find her. So, this is a very new girl. But Puck never told him. How can that two people meet anyway...

Puck saw confused Sam and laughed a little. Puck can read Sam's mind so he responded,"She's working with Mike and Tina. She's dancer just like them. Very very talented."

Ah, Sam remembered Mike and Tina. His high-school friends along with Puck,"It still not connected Puck. Anyway, when was Mike and Tina moved to New York?"

"You were too busy with your tour in Europe. They moved a month after you went to Europe. I catched up with Mike and Tina, then Tina was bringing Quinn along. So I met her a month ago."

"You are flirting with her, after that didn't you?"

Puck nodded still driving the car,"At first yes. But she was different than other girl. I don't know how to explain it but she's very different. We go out some time and then she asked me whether I can teach guitar temporary as a substitute. The teacher is pregnant so I take the teacher's place for a while."

"And then the rest of the band?" Asked Sam curiously.

"Well, actually they didn't get a place like I did. But since I taught the kids are excited. To learn more. Tina said this rarely happened, so I asked Quinn to bringing the rest of the band. She's okay with it. So here we are. But we got a different period, though."

"But you said she's a dancer?" Said Sam raising his eyebrows.

"Yep. She is teaching dance. Contemporary. I saw her dance, once. She was flawless. I doubt she's marrying the dance floor already. It's like they are a soulmate."

"And then, why is she looking for a guitar substitute teacher when she is in different subject."

Puck said with proud,"That's the good thing about Quinn. She cares about everyone and everything."

Ten minutes later they arrived at a small Italian cafe near The Whole New Art School, the place where Noah Puckerman working as a substitute teacher. Sam looked the school, it's not that bad. A lot teenagers and kids were in and out, bringing clothes, instruments or stuffs for their school. Sam laughed a little imagining Puck as a teacher. And then, Puck made his way bringing some lasagna for him and for Sam.

"I know you like Italian Food." Said Puck and Sam nodded as a respond.

"How about you? You like it? Teaching?" Asked Sam a minute later.

"I'm doing it for Quinn and Kids. So I guess, I like it."

"You love her, don't you?"

Puck sighed before answering with his low voice,"Yes. But... I don't know."

The blond-boy in front of him responded,"What? I thought...you really love her? Don't get me wrong but, from your story, I can sense different things they way you told me about Quinn."

"I do, when I told you about Quinn, the part she's different, it's true. Sometimes, I thought she likes me too. They way she staring at me, laugh at me, smile at me. But sometimes, I saw her doing the same thing to other people. So I don't know."

"Puck, you are so in love."

"But the thing is, Quinn's so complicated. She's full of mystery."

"I'm curious. Let's go!" Said Sam stood up from his chair. Puck looked at him confusedly and said,"What are we going?"

"Catch up with Asians and maybe, meeting your girl." Said Sam as he made his way out. Puck grinned and followed him immediately to his art school. Get ready, Sam Evans to know more about Quinn Fabray. But Noah Puckerman afraid, he will fall... Every single person got to know Quinn Fabray always made Puck afraid. No, no, Sam Evans was too busy to thinking about love right?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

a/n: So, this story is based on local novel in my country, but I changed so many details and twist. For, now what do you think? Should I continue or leave it? Any review and comment would be very appreciated :)! x Don't worry! Quinn will make her first entrance in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: This is second chapter of my story! Thank you for your reviews and alert for this story. I really really appreciate it! I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it x.**

**In this chapter, you'll meet our Quinn Fabray! I'm sorry if this chapter is short :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER II

Noah Puckerman walked faster than Sam Evans. Sam thought maybe he was too excited. Sam looked around and saw the big name of the school at the entrance The Whole New Art School. Sam made a bet, this school must be new...at least less than five years. But, he made a point that this school was good enough. He followed Puck who way faster than him, Puck greeted some kids and talked to middled-aged woman.

"That's Quinn?" Joked Sam. Puck rolled his eyes ignoring him and made his way to the stairs. Sam only giggled, thinking maybe he can be annoying sometimes. Puck opened up his mouth,"Quinn is young okay, she's blond, has short haircut but pretty. She's beautiful."

Before Sam could answered, suddenly they heard a shout from upstairs followed by hard voice. Both and Puck looked up, but everything went fast, and Sam couldn't saw what exactly happened. Something fell from upstairs, hit him hard, made he lost control and fell rolling from stairs to the floor

"Sam!"

Sam heard Puck shouted before he landed at the ground. His head hit something hard. His sight was darkened for a while and his head was spinning. Something heavy on his body, and he couldn't say anything. He almost lost his breath. Sam was still thinking what's exactly just happened. But...

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Sam could heard Puck's voice worrying about him, but he couldn't say anything. He still needed to catch a breath.

"Quinn?" Puck shouted again. This time, his voice sounded worst,"Quinn, are you okay?"

Sam Evans opened his eyes after his head stop spinning, realized something on top his body and made his chest heavy. A short-haired blond girl, looked surprised too and said,"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" She was trying to stand up quickly.

"Quinn, what happened?" Asked Puck as he helped Quinn stand up.

The short-haired blond named Quinn Fabray looked up and grimaced,"Oh my god, that's hurt.. Wait. Oh God."

Puck worried and said,"I think your right leg is dislocated."

Sam Evans rolled his eyes, disbelieve what did he just saw. Noah Puckerman took care of that girl and let him all alone paralyzed on the floor. He scoffed. Sam tried to sit and moved his hand but it was really really hurt. He closed his eyes to redeem its hurt.

"Anymore hurt?" Asked Puck to Quinn. But the girl only shook his head, smiling she said,"I'm fine. Really."

"We have to go to hospital!" Said Puck insisting Quinn.

"NO, really I'm fine. See?" Quinn moved her hands and legs.

"I think we have to." Said Sam in all of sudden. For the first time, Quinn realized the absence of another man. She never saw that man before. The dark-blond hair, muscular body, handsome but well oversized mouth. It looks cute on him, Quinn thought for a second before realizing,"No! I said...we don't have to."

"Not you," said the blond man sharply to her. Quinn froze for a moment because of his words,"For me."

And now Puck looked up to Sam,"Oh my God!"

-S&Q-

Puck and Quinn were waiting for almost forty-five minutes but Sam haven't got out from the check up room. Quinn couldn't stop panicking ever since she realized she broke someone's hand. And more shocked after Puck told her that Sam was a pianist. Famous pianist. Although many people passed in front of them, Quinn couldn't concentrated and stop thinking about Sam Evans. Ah! That's his name. Quinn heard his name somewhere but she didn't sure. But she knew his name was quite familiar.

She prayed every single time hoping that Sam's hand was okay. Although Puck repeatedly saying, it wasn't her fault. Quinn still had a responsibility making this happened. She imagined herself in Sam Evans's place. Imagined herself couldn't play piano anymore. Her life would be over. She remembered exactly how Sam tried not to look hurt although the pain hitting him hard on the way to hospital.

What will she gonna do next? Apologized, in the first place. But after that? She couldn't just apologized. And that's it. The Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray's problem would be over. It's not that easy...

She hated hospital. It made her feels pressured. Unwanted. She wanted to go out from hospital. But she couldn't let Sam Evans all alone because of her thing. Puck stood up and Quinn saw Sam Evans out from the room with old doctor. His face was angry and pale. Sam nodded sadly and Quinn's eyes laid on Sam's left arm. It was hung, bandaged and looks rigid. Quinn's heart stopped for a while. _So, it's broken? _

Sam Evans looked at her like he was about to kill her. Quinn looked down, playing her fingers. She felt that Sam Evans didn't want to see her here. She was sure about that. Sam then saw Puck and said,"Why is she still here?"

Quinn swore to herself that his voice was low and flat. Quinn bit her lip, glaced a bit to Puck. Puck smiled to break the situation,"Come on, dude. Quinn didn't made you hurt on purpose."

Sam scoffed. He made his way straight to them faster. Not even looking at Quinn who looked guilty than ever. Maybe he hated her. Like, really really hated her.

-S&Q-

Puck insisted her to go home with them. Quinn could feel Sam was trying to ignoring her looks, because he didn't wanted her here. The ride to Sam's apartment was quite. Noah Puckerman didn't like a silence so he asked Sam,"So, what did doctor said?"

Sam sighed before answering. He didn't want to talk about it just now. But he have to,"I was forbidden to move my left hand. It have to be like this, bandaged and all that for two months forward. After that we'll know whether this left hand is okay or permanently broken."

Puck's eyes widened for a moment. He was shocked of course. He thought his bestfriend-brother was only overreacting to Quinn. He knew why now,"Which means... all of your concert tour?"

"Must be canceled." Sam finished his sentence.

If Quinn could do something to fix this, she would do anything. A ton of bricks hitting on her after Sam Evans's left hand was broken and now he have to cancel all of his concert? All? Not one? Quinn may fainted anytime. This accident was a lot complicated than she ever thought. Still on the way home, Sam called his manager, Arthur Abrams to manage his schedule. Quinn was one hundred percent sure that his manager was as shocked as Puck. But Sam just said,"I'll explain you tomorrow."

After Sam called his manager, Puck parked his car and they finally arrived to Riverside Drive. Sam, Puck and Quinn were all out from car. Although Sam was confused why they followed him, he didn't talk anything before finally speak up,"I have to meet Artie, tomorrow. Can you drive me, Puck?"

Puck shook his head,"I have charity with band and kids at orphanage. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam nodded and made his way to his apartment before hearing,"I can!" Both Sam and Puck looked up to Quinn Fabray. Puck looked at her seriously, meanwhile Sam just rolled his eyes. Puck grabbed Sam's hand and talk a lit bit far from Quinn. They were discussing. When Sam talked, Puck nodded. Vice versa. Until they got back.

"No need. I'll call Artie to meet me here." Said Sam made his way to apartment without saying anymore. Puck shrugged and told Quinn,"He just bad mood. He didn't blame you."

Quinn nodded and smile simply,"Go. Make his mood better. I'll go to school myself."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm fine. I'll call you later. I'm sure Sam doesn't want to be alone."

-S&Q-

**A/N: That's for now! what do you think? Should Quinn do something? and what will happen to Sam? We'll find out more about Fabrevans in next chapter. REVIEW! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: This is 3rd chapter of my story! Thank you for your reviews and alert for this story. I really really appreciate it! I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it x.**

**We'll get more fabrevans interaction here. Well let's see!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

****CHAPTER III

It's official! Today was worst day ever. She broke someone's hand, and made him canceling his upcoming concert tour. And God, Quinn haven't apologize to him yet. The only thing that can made her mind clear is dancing. Dancing all by herself. So she made her way back to the art school.

Although Quinn was new teacher (she just taught for six months only), but everyone welcomed her well simply because she's nice with everyone. Greta, the schoolkeeper asked her if she was okay. And Quinn had to reassured her five times and proved some dance moves. Just in time, Asian couples rushed into Quinn checking if she was okay.

"Mike, Tina...I'm fine. Really am." Said Quinn with a giggle. She always happy with these Asian couple, she continued,"You guys should checking on Sam. I heard from Noah, you are all friends."

Mike looked surprised,"Sam? Sam Evans? He's coming here?"

"Too bad I broken his left hand. The doctor said it have to bandaged for two months. Noah and Sam were about to catch up with you guys."

The asian girl, covered her mouth with her hands,"Oh my god. But you sure, you okay? You didn't have to teach now. I'll change you."

Quinn shook her head, nodding and walked down to her dance class. The truth was dancing helped her a lot. When she was dancing, her mind was clear, set and free. She could do and be anything she wants. Dance was her part of her heart. Dance was her true soulmate.

Quinn was a smart girl, she got straight A's in every subject at her high school. maybe like parents, like daughter. Her father was a lecturer in one of favorite college in town and her mother was an author for fictional novel. So, maybe that's why all her knowledge and brain came from. But, Quinn has her own passion. When she was in high school, she realized that all she wants in life is dancing. Dance, dance, dance. So, she decided to learn dance more.

And here's she is now. Teaching as a dance teacher in new art school in New York. She enjoyed it with all her heart. Teaching kids, giving new things to learn to other people, it was her favorite part of day. Today she got a dance session with girls about comtemporary dance. She liked it to be with kids. The session gone by, with music, dance and kids's giggles, for a while Quinn could forget about what was recently happened with Noah Puckerman's brother. After one hour and half session, Quinn packed her things and bag until she met Brittany and Tina at the teacher's room.

"Hey Quinn!"greeted Tina with her smile on her face

Quinn waved at them and made her way sitting next to them,"Hi Girls, Where's Mike anyway? He's usually with you, Tina."

"Oh, he called Puck and then he went to visit Sam."

Brittany S. Pierce, one of Quinn's friend nodded. She knew about this tragic accident at this school. But she was not paying attention to it since she thought, that was kids pranks or something like it. But when she knew it was Quinn, she was worried about her close friend,"Are you hurt, Q?"

Quinn laughed a little before she let out a sigh,"As you can figure, I am perfectly fine. It was _him_, the one who's hurt."

"Puck's friend?" Asked Brittany raising her eyebrows.

"It's Sam Evans, Britt. He was kind of our friend in high school. He and Puck are like bestfriend-brother. They are really close one another."

Britt's eyes widened,"Ah! I know him! A pianist? What happened to him? My mother really likes his music!"

Quinn's face were going sad again. She made him canceled his upcoming tour in Europe. She broke his left arm bandaged, with possibility of permanently broken, and now if Britt's mother know about Sam's broken arm she would be disappointed. Today was terrible. Brittany suddenly continued,"But He's okay, isn't he?"

"I broke his left arm, left it bandaged for two months. Oh god...I even haven't apologized to him yet!" Said Quinn depressed.

"But I'm relief that you're okay Quinn. I want to see Puck's face when he saw you falling from the stairs."

Tina nodded although she was busy texting,"I heard he was panic to death. Greta told me."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. She wasn't notice Noah's face. Everything went fast, she can't even remember anything besides she landed on Sam Evans's muscular body.

"Puck loves you, Quinn." Said Brittany winked her eyes. Quinn just rolled her eyes, not interested with that topic. Brittany looked at her and said,"You didn't like him? He agreed to teach here because it was you asking him. Don't say you're not realized that, Q."

"Noah is nice. And I like him."

Tina shrugged knowing Quinn's answer like this,"Ya, you like him. But not that kind of like _likes_."

Quinn just smiled mysteriously and she stood up from her chair. She decided to go home early before this two girls ask her to join them to go somewhere else. She needed her time alone. She needed to think how will she apologize to Sam Evans?

-S&Q-

The next day, Sam Evans sighed as he walked towards the sidewalk. He went to supermarket earlier this morning to buy some foods and mostly he bought instant foods. He also bought a cup of coffee to start his day. He can't start his day without a cup of coffee.

Usually Sam made his own coffee. But when he was about to make his daily coffee, he made nothing except making his own kitchen a mess. Sam realized that he couldn't even make a simple thing with right hand only. So, he decided to bought a cup of coffee and some instant foods since he definitely couldn't make his own foods.

Sam sighed, it's feels like...he was useless. He can't make a simple coffee, he can't make his own food, he can't works, and most important thing is...he can't play piano anymore. Well, for now.

And Sam Evans knew the only one who made everything happened like this. _That_ girl named Quinn Fabray.

Everytime he remembered Quinn Fabray, all the curse words gathered in his mind. Cursing her for make this happened. He tried his best to not thinking about her. He tried to forget the accident and the girl...

But unfortunately, Quinn Fabray was standing in front of his apartment.

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that he just saw. _What is she doing here?_ Asked Sam by himself. Anyway, Sam made a nickname for Quinn Fabray, his _Dark Angel_...for making this happen.

-S&Q-

Quinn stood concentrating on intercom beside of the door. She tried to bell Sam's apartment repeatedly. But no answer. After a minute, she sighed. Maybe he was out somewhere...

Quinn didn't realized that Sam was standing behind her back. Until she heard him clearing his throat. Quinn gasped when she found him standing behind her. He looked at her coldly like he was about to kill her.

After a minute of silence, Sam decided to open his mouth,"What are you doing here?"

Quinn looked at him in the eye. She was afraid, her hand was wet because she was nervous, but when she looked at him, she realized that Sam has deep green eyes who can make every girl fallin for him. But Quinn could see hurt from his eyes. Because of _her_.

"I came here to apologize," said Quinn fast biting her lip. Sam scoffed looking at her, so Quinn continued,"I didn't get a chance to apologize to you yesterday. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean that to happened. I was just-"

"Ok, I get it. You're sorry. Now go." Said Sam interrupted Quinn's words. Quinn shook her hand disbelieve what he just did to her. Because he seems didn't like her at all. Quinn Fabray didn't move from her position. Sam rolled his eyes. He can't enter the intercom to open his apartment door if Quinn didn't move.

"I want to help," said Quinn slowly and careful,"I made you like this. So..."

"And how could you help me?" Asked Sam flatly, he didn't need any help from this girl. He was tired talking with her.

"I can be your left hand?"

"You can play piano?"

"Err...no."

Sam scoffed, moved her body to other side and push the intercom, made his way inside the apartment and said,"Then, you can't help me."

-S&Q-

Don't call her Quinn Fabray if she will give up so easily. She felt this is her responsible to fix everything she messed on. Quinn called Noah yesterday night, he warned her already that Sam wasn't going to treat her well. If Quinn can choose, she would never want to meet Sam Evans again. He was cold and she was afraid of him. Moreover, she was embarrased making him cancel all his tour and stuffs. But Quinn felt guilty all over her. So she won't give up.

She followed Sam inside the apartment, although Sam didn't talk anything to her anymore. And Quinn 100% sure that Sam realized that Quinn was following him. But maybe he decided not to paying attention to her.

Sam was sure that she is following him. He smirked and decide to play around a little. Sam decided to take the stairs instead the elevator. After a while, Sam realized that Quinn catched her breathe every single second. She looked so tired taking the stairs. Then, Sam spoke up,"Seriously? Puck said that you are dancer and then we took stairs and you easily tired?"

Quinn didn't care what Sam just said instead she mumbled,"Dancer is human too."

Quinn knew she needs so much patience with this guy. Noah already warned her. But she didn't want to give up for now. One last shot...

"Actually why you keep following me like lost puppy? What do you want?"

_This is my last shot. At least I'm trying to apologize, _Quinn said to herself. She let out of her breath,"I said to you once again, I came here to apologize. Noah already warned me before, but I have responsible making this happened. I know Noah can't help you everyday, so here I am to help you. But...I guess, you didn't need it. At least, I'm trying to help."

Sam frowned and didn't give a respond to Quinn. Maybe, he really didn't need it. Quinn decided to walk away,"Have a nice day, Sam."

Sam thought a second. He remembered all the mess he created this morning. Maybe she was right. He needed a help. From _her_. More or less. Before Quinn walked too far from him at the stairs, he said,"Quinn Fabray, follow me."

Quinn turned around and saw him still standing at the last place she saw him. Quinn raised her eyebrows with of questions,"What?"

"You're right. I can't be alone. I allow you help me as my lackey."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum! We get more fabrevans interaction right? too bad I made Sam like this. But no need to worry, the real Sam Evans will back! Anyway, REVIEW! I only get two reviews in last chapter :( let me know whether you like this story or not xx**

**Every reviews and alerts are love!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: This is 4th chapter of my story! yayy! Thank you for your reviews and alert for this story. I really really love to read it one by one! I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it x.**

**Here's the continuation of Sam and Quinn deals and also, we'll meet Artie!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER IV**  
**

"Don't try to protest, Quinn Fabray. You made all these things happened. My left hand hurt with the possibility of permanent broken. So, you know what you just did."

Maybe Quinn didn't have a choice. She followed Sam into his apartment. Sam left her for a while to his bedroom. Actually, It was quite nice and neat apartment for a guy. Quinn knew Sam lives alone, that's why Noah said that maybe he needs help. But Quinn could see some kind of mess in kitchen, tables, and some spots. Quinn spotted a white piano with music sheets all over it. She thought maybe Sam creating a song right now. She felt amazed with Sam Evans's apartment.

"Like my apartment, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn suprised when she heard Sam's voice. She saw a little smile on his face. Although, it wasn't really a smile but she couldn't help but smile too. Sam already changed his clothes to casual shirt. His muscular body looks perfect although his left arm was hurt.

"Your apartment is quite neat. I'm amazed."

Sam just shrugged and took a cola,"Well, I don't like a mess in my apartment. But I bet you visited my kitchen already huh? That mess happened this morning. You know why..."

Quinn looked down. She knew what he said.

"This is a place where you gonna work. Helping me with things. But, don't ever touch the piano. I can handle it."

Quinn nodded as a sign of understand. He continued,"This is my apartment key. You come here at morning, make my breakfast, clean the apartment. Ah, tell me when you have to go to your class, you can go. For today, I want you to clean the mess in kitchen then make a brunch."

Quinn received his apartment key and stared at him disbelieve. It was too late to take her words to help him. She sighed,"What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." Said Sam with his smirk.

-S&Q-

It took an hour to clean the kitchen. Quinn was tired, but she had to finish all this. She rolled her eyes when she remembered that Sam Evans didn't need a help. Quinn Fabray could be a savior for his life.

She took a Cheerio cereal and a glass of milk for Sam. He looked so surprised though.

"What?" Asked Quinn.

"You sure you can cook?" Asked Sam disbelieve.

Quinn clinched her teeth before answering,"There's nothing left in your refrigerator. Only instant foods you bought today. But I guess you didn't want to eat it right?"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to eat. She was right. There was nothing left since yesterday Puck came. He only bought instant foods. Not take much longer, the ring bell rang. Quinn looked at the door and decided to open since Sam was busy eating.

And then at the door, stood a man age around 26 or 27, wore a glasses, but still modern, he was not really tall like Sam but still cool with his style. When Quinn looked at him, he frowned,"Who are you?"

_I could ask you the same thing, _thought Quinn. Before she opened her mouth, she heard Sam shouted,"Come on in, Artie!"

The man called Artie smiled to Quinn while he entering the apartment. He seems nice, not cold like Sam. Artie sat at the sofa, until Sam came with cola and milk. Artie spoke up first,"Who's that chick? And Oh my god! what happened to your arm, Samuel?"

Sam knew this kind of habit by Arthur Abrams. He's nice but Artie got panic easily. But, only Artie can understand what he wants and arranged his schedule pretty well.

"First, that is Quinn Fabray, my new lackey. Second, that's why I need you to come here and cancel my tour. Third, ask her what happened." Said Sam simple.

Artie suddenly gave his two eyes to Quinn Fabray who stood near both of them. Quinn already there to be prepared for everything Sam gonna do to her,"This is a disaster, Sam. And you! You broke his arm?"

Quinn strached her head for a second,"No! It's not like that. It wasn't on purpose!"

"Artie, please. No need to make her pay for this. She...works for me." Said Sam before Artie could speak to make Quinn pay all these things happened to Sam. Although Quinn looked down, she couldn't help but smile when Sam defending her. A little.

Artie looked both Quinn and Sam together. Artie couldn't say anything if Sam have spoken his words. He just nodded,"Fine, then."

Quinn released her breath with her smile. She decided to clean the apartment since Sam defending her not to pay all the damages she created. Meanwhile, Sam and Artie discussing their schedule, Quinn was also working hard. Sam and Artie couldn't help but starred at her once or twice.

At two o'clock, Quinn had done all her job for today. She satisfied by herself. Just in time, Artie also finished his discussion with Sam.

"Sam, I have to go now. I have two class for today." Said Quinn bringing her bag.

He nodded and Artie also said,"I have to go now too. Where are you going, Miss?"

Quinn smiled,"Please call me Quinn. I'm going to art school in Beaverside Drive."

"Ah! Let me take you to there, Quinn. As my apologize to you for my attitude earlier."

"No need. I can go by myself. Thank you for the offer, Mr Abrams."

Artie laughed when Quinn said his name like that,"Call me Artie. It sounds old when you say it. No, I can't take a no. You're going with me."

Quinn just shrugged and then nodded. Sam just rolled his eyes with these two interactions. Typical Artie Abrams, flirty but taking things slow and gentle. They both already at the door. Before Sam remembered, he shouted,"Fabray! Come to my house at 8. Don't be late!"

Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes. Maybe, the-a-little-nice-thing-of-Sam Evans was gone. It was just a little. Quinn sighed, she will start her hell-living-days from tomorrow and forwards

-S&Q-

Ride with Artie Abrams was safe and sound. Artie was hillarious and gentle. Although, he's different from Sam or Noah, it didn't mean that Quinn interested to him. Artie was a nice-talker man.

"What are you teaching anyway? Art school? Cool!" Said Artie amazed.

"I teach dance. Contemporary. Yeah, it was kinda a new school. The Whole New Art School." Responded Quinn shyly.

"I know that place. Puck teach there too right?"

Quinn nodded. She bit her lip nervously. She wanted to ask Artie about Sam Evans's canceled tour. How big the mess she created. But Quinn also scared to make Artie sounds offended by her question. Instead, the blond short-haired girl watched the streets, lamp and random people. Artie Abrams looked at her, realized that something bothering her. Something on her mind.

"Quinn? Is there something you wanted talk about?"asked Artie carefully. Quinn looked up to Artie, she took her breath for a second before decided to talk something that bothering her mind.

"Am I really messed up everything? His concert tour, his life..."said Quinn slowly.

Artie thought for a while before answering Quinn's question about Sam Evans. He knew that she felt sorry but he can't deny that it's true. She messed up his concert tour and his schedule. Artie knew Sam for almost five years since he worked as his manager. He never got this kind of trouble. Artie thought maybe this problem really made Sam shocked.

"Honestly, this is a disaster. Sam was a respectful person. He arranged his concert tour since a year ago. He planned everything. You can imagine how upset he is now."

Quinn knew. She would do the same. She would be upset like Sam. Quinn felt she was about to cry, but instead she sighed.

"But, I can handle this. No need to worry, Quinn."

Quinn looked down. She was disappointed as well to herself. She destroyed someone's life. She destroyed Sam Evans's career.

"Actually Quinn, I'm a bit surprised when I knew working on Sam's apartment sort of, right?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows,"Why?"

"Sam never let a girl come into his apartment. He didn't have good relation or communication with girls. Last girl I knew is his mom. He constantly asked his mother about his songs or whatever. I think he interested with you Quinn."said Artie winked at Quinn.

Quinn laughed a little with this fact. He couldn't be accept her because he interested. He definitely hated her after a mess she made in his life,"He can't be interested in me Artie. He maybe thought I'm just Noah's friend."

"Just wait and see, Quinn. I know Sam too well." Said Artie mysteriously. Quinn shook her head, but she couldn't deny but flattered in Artie's words. They didn't continue their conversation because they already arrived at Quinn's school.

"Thank you, Artie. For the ride."

Artie smiled,"Don't mention it. Quinn, makes Sam happy, okay? I trust you."

Quinn frowned, but Artie already left with his car.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**A/N: This is not my best chapter. But I try to write my best here. We'll learn about Quinn more in the next chapter. And don't worry, Sam will be nice to Quinn in next couple chapters. Just wait and see.  
**

**So, you like it? love it? hate it?Leave a review!  
**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are love! x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Finally! this is my 5th chapter of my story! It's really nice to read your reviews. I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x.**

**This is more like filler chapter, but we'll learn and figure something here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER V

It was normal night for Quinn Fabray. Or was it? She looked at the clock, and then she sighed. It almost nearly two in the morning. Quinn couldn't help but thinking about Artie's words about Sam. Honestly she could be very interested to Sam Evans. _If he were nice. _Or maybe she didn't know him yet. The real question is, will he open up his true self? Quinn shook her head. She couldn't be interested on Sam. She must not interested on Sam. Her condition, her body and soul will obviously let her fall too deep if she let herself in, but on the other side, her body, health and life will reminds her that she have no life. She couldn't be distracted by boys.

Quinn remembered Brittany and Tina's words the other day, they told her that Noah likes her. She asked herself whether she likes Noah or not. Of course, she liked him. He's nice, kind and responsible to kids. But that was not likes _likes_ Tina and Brittany talked about. And then Quinn compared Sam and Noah. How can two people with total different personality be friends? Or close to brothers, if she was not mistaken. If she could choose one between them...she might choose Sam. _What the hell was she thinking about?_ She obviously have to choose Noah. But Sam was...he was really hard to explain.

She coughed. She looked around and trying to forget about the whole Sam and Noah thing. She tried to close her eyes, but failed. All she saw in the mind was Sam mad at her and made her do all chores. She smiled. But then she coughed again. Her head was spinning now. Maybe, she should take her medicine. Quinn reached her daily drugs on the corner of her table, she took three pills and drank it. She sighed. These medicine was fact that she couldn't live freely and let herself fall in love with guys.

These insomnia was not normal. Quinn had these insomnia like almost everyday for a month. But, she couldn't tell her parents. Not after something bad happened to them about her condition. She didn't want to worry them anymore. Quinn tried to sleep. Maybe she had to. Quinn really didn't want to meet Sam this morning with all eyebrows up, frowns, and bad words come from him. And then in five minutes Quinn drifted off to sleep.

Her alarm rang! Quinn groaned and looked into the clocks. Oh my god, it's 7.30! She needed to hurry. Sam asked her to come by 8 in the morning. Quinn brushed her hair fast, dressed casually, brought her meal from her mother without asking permission to go out, she just ran. But Quinn heard, her mom called,"Quinny!"

"Mom! I need to hurry! Or Sam would be so mad."

Quinn's mom dragged her inside, made her drink her milk while she preparing extra meals for Quinn. Quinn frowned and looked at her confusedly. Quinn's mom just shrugged before answering,"It's for Sam honey. I know you are in charge of taking care of him and all that. Just give him these meals. I hope he likes it."

Quinn just smiled at her mom. She never hide anything from her parents especially her mother. When she broke Sam's left hand Quinn texted her mom. And yesterday she decided to sleepover in their house. But she didn't really sure about how to make Sam accept her mother's meals. Since he was a negative thinking person. Suddenly, her father came with newspaper on his hand. He kissed his daughter's head and sit next to her. Quinn barely meet her parents, because she have her own apartment near the school while her parents lives in Huntington. She knew it's a little bit far from Manhattan. Manhattan...SAM! Quinn forgot she needs to hurry.

"Oh my god! Mom, Dad. I have to go. I'm in rush by now!" Quinn stood and ran to the door.

"Quinn..." said her father one more time. Quinn turned around.

"Just call when you need us. Don't forget to take your drugs little Quinny. I love you."said her father from inside. These words...her father never forget whenever Quinn left their house. Quinn sighed, she hopes that she didn't come so late to Sam's house. Because she knew what will happened if she comes late.

-S&Q-

Sam Evans waited for Quinn Fabray for almost half an hour. He looked to his clock once in awhile and then looked over to the door. But none she didn't come yet. He rolled his eyes. Did she serious to work with him? Sam thought for a second. Quinn actually really interesting girl. She's cute, pretty, and nice. But that was before she broke his left hand. Actually there was only one reason why he is really mad at her. That was the fact that Sam couldn't play piano again. For two months. She crashed all his inspirations, his mood, his passion. He couldn't find any of that.

Like now, she hadn't come yet. He couldn't make his own coffee means that he coulnd't start his daily activity and that also means Quinn should come faster and make him a cup of coffee. Sam turned on the tv, got bored and then just in time he heard a knock on the door. That must be her.

Sam was sure he was one of the kind a dwarf in Snow White when he was mad. And Sam was sure, he will be now.

"You're late for thirty minutes. Are you serious want to work here?"

Quinn smiled nervously and let herself in to the apartment,"I'm sorry. Traffic was crazy. You know how far and much time it took from Huntington to Manhattan, right? I slept at my parents's yesterday. I'm sorry."

Sam closed the door and mumbled to himself,"I don't care."Sam smiled a little anyway. He couldn't help but relief that Quinn arrived perfectly fine. Once, he thought she was on car crash or something that made her late. Sam didn't actually sure whether he was really worry about her or he just wanted her to be fine because of Puck's. Maybe the two of them were true. He was care...a little bit.

Quinn remembered yesterday in the car Artie said that Sam couldn't start his day without a cup of coffee. She realized that he couldn't make a coffee, that means it's her job. Quickly, she ran into the kitchen, and made a coffee based on her mother's recipe. She knew when her mother made a cup of coffee, everybody likes it. She'll try this recipe to Mr. Sam Evans. Although Quinn's was a little bit pessimistic, it worth to try isn't it?

Quinn found Sam payed around with his laptop on the corner of tv room. He was serious, maybe he was working on some songs. Quinn didn't pay any of that instead, she gave him the hot coffee and meals from her mother.

Sam couldn't help but smiled when he saw a coffee in front of him,"Good. Anyway, what is this?"

"Meals from my mother. It's sandwich I guess." Quinn responded him.

"Since you already made me a coffee, you can start work now. All you needs like vacuum cleaner or brooms or something like that is in the room next to the kitchen. You can clean now. I'll go to my room so I'm not disturbing you."said Sam.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe her hella days is just started by now. Quinn started to walk away to get some needs before Sam called her again,"Quinn..."

Quinn turned around to face him. What did he want now?

"Thank you. For the meals." and then Sam smiled. For the first time in front of Quinn Fabray.

"You're welcome." Quinn answered as she ran to get the broom. Quinn could hear her own heartbeat when she saw Sam Evans's smile. What's wrong with her?

-S&Q-

When Quinn was cleaning his apartment, Sam decided to locked himself inside his room. He didn't want to disturb her or annoys her while she's working. Sam appreciated all the efforts she's trying to pay by working in his apartment. Although sometimes, she made him mad, but theres something inside her made him interested. But no, of course Sam was not like her. She was Puck's crush. He couldn't just stab him from behind. Sam just appreciated her.

Sam tried to find his new inspirations to creates a new song but he couldn't find anything in his mind. Every keys, chords from internet he tried to mix it altogether but none. He couldn't make anything. Sam was sure by now, he heard a little angelic voice from outside his room. He sneaked a little and found Quinn moping his floor. She danced around with the mop like it's her partner and then she sang a duet song, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. Sam laughed a little when he watched her like this. Maybe this is really a rare moment. Sam ran a little, took his camera. And busted! Quinn Fabray's awkward dance and sing taken by Sam's camera. Even Sam Evans himself doubt that Puck have seen her like that before. Only Sam Evans. Score.

An hour later. Sam couldn't hear anything from outside. Maybe Quinn finished her job. Good, Sam could out from his own room. He was still hungry, sandwich from Quinn's was in his room. He wanted a big meals. He opened up his refrigerator and none he could find inside only instant and not healthy meals. And then the bell rang, Quinn entered the apartment brought some vegetables, fruits, meats and needs. She smiled when she saw Sam.

"Where did you go?"asked Sam Evans without asking took an apple from Quinn's groceries. Quinn raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I went to the market. I saw nothing on your refrigerator. You didn't to be dead by starving right?"

"Anyway, should I pay for all of these?"

Quinn shrugged,"No need. I want to make Pasta. You want it too?"

_Ah! Is she knew that I like Italian food?_ Asked Sam to his mind. Maybe Puck told her. Sort of. But he couldn't reject her offers,"Well, as long as it tastes good. I'm counting on you, Fabray. Now I'll see your cooking skill."

-S&Q-

Quinn worked so fast and skillful when she was cooking. And then he phone rang. She picked it up. It was Noah who called her. When she told him that she's in his brother-bestfriend's house, Noah Puckerman was in all of sudden like _Okay, I'm going to Sam's crib now_. Quinn didn't really get it why is he acting like that. Noah was nice and good but it was...wrong. That was just so wrong.

Within ten minutes, Noah Puckerman arrived to Sam Evans's apartment. After gave Sam his buddy-buddy toast, he greeted her. And at the end, Noah helped her at the kitchen. Quinn told him that he didn't have to help her. Let her work by herself. But he insisted to help so she couldn't stop him. Sam came to take coke from refrigerator when he stole glances to Puck and Quinn in the kitchen. Puck realized Sam's glances and said,"Yo, Sam. Why you made her working like a slave here?"

"I'm not asking her to all this. She insisted to help me as my left hand." Sam answered simply.

"Yes, Noah. I want to help him. So here I am. No need to worry." added Quinn to Sam's arguments. Sam nodded when he heard Quinn said her words,"See?"

Noah didn't satisfied with any of their words. Especially Quinn. He was afraid to let her spend much time with Sam Evans. Noah was afraid that Quinn will fallin in love to Sam, and left him behind.

"But your teaching schedule?"asked Noah one more time as an excuse.

"I arranged my schedule well, Noah. Sam let me go when I have a class."

Seems like Noah have no arguments to fight right now. And then the bell rang again. Puck, Quinn and Sam all turned to the door. Sam went to the door to open, he decided not to disturb Puck and Quinn. He figured that Puck didn't like the idea of Quinn's working at his house. Or maybe he was jealous because Quinn will spend more time with him?

"Artie! Come on in." Said Sam when he saw his manager Artie Abrams stood in front of the door.

"What's up man? Is that something important you want to talk about?"

Artie grinned and drank up coke from Sam,"Well, I have a feeling that today is a beautiful day and decided to come by."

Sam frowned and looked at him curiously,"Seriously Arthur. What's up?"

"Okay, Samuel Evans. I just want you to know that your problems are officially over. Because Artie Abrams handled it very well."

And then Puck and Quinn brought four plates of Pasta. Sam smiled since he excited with Italian foods. Artie grinned because he was hungry and then Quinn is like an angel giving him such a delicious meal for lunch.

"I have a feeling that we have a guess. And it was you, Artie. Hello." Greeted Quinn cheerfully. She knew when there was Artie, it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Since when you know Artie, Quinn?" asked Puck confusedly. Added one person knows Quinn and looks so interested. Artie.

"Yesterday, right lady?"said Artie as he flirted with Quinn. She was just blushed a little. She knew that Artie just flirting like usual guys. But Noah stared at him coldly.

Quinn giggled a little and then nodded. Actually, Puck was worry because Quinn showed an interest attitude to Artie Abrams. Puck lost his mood for talk now. Sam saw Puck's cold face and decided to bring Artie to his room. Artie looked at him confusedly but he just following him to his room.

"Hey Quinn, If you need help. You can just call me." Said Artie laughing before he got a glared from both Sam and Puck. Obviously, Quinn didn't take it as a serious offer. As a respond, she just giggled and ran back to the kitchen.

Sam Evans couldn't help but glared at Artie when said that words to Quinn. Sam wanted to protect Quinn as Noah Puckerman's crush. But to be honest, he didn't sure about his own feelings. He was interested to Quinn but it was just another interest. He didn't understand why Noah and Artie could be very flirty and fallin in love with her. What did Quinn do to impress them? Or maybe Sam should tell Artie that he must stay away from Quinn because she's Puck's crush?

Of course he didn't have to do it. It was their own business, not Sam. Quinn might impressed Puck and Artie, but not him. She was still his _Dark Angel. _But as long as Quinn worked with him and made him a cup of coffee every morning. Sam would smile.

Because Sam Evans never admit that Quinn Fabray's coffee was the best coffee he have ever tasted before.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**A/N: dum dum! what do you think of this chapter? A shocking fact or what? a mystery? let me hear your thoughts on reviews! and we are so close to chapter six!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Now we got into chapter six. I love to read your reviews, so if you don't mind please leave one:) I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER VI

Two weeks passed already, Quinn couldn't believe it actually. Every morning she stopped by to Sam's apartment worked until noon. Sometimes, when she had class, she went home faster. Honestly, Quinn tried to enjoy her activity and it's working. But today was easier than yesterday or days before, Quinn just made Sam a coffee and porridge. She told him that she had a class until twelve and will go back to his house later. And now class already ended, only Quinn left at the classroom. Usually, Quinn would dance and forget all matters in her life for awhile. She played her favorite song on the tape, Quinn walked into the centre of stage. Slowly, her body moved by the melody. It was beautiful, sexy and theatrical.

After Quinn finished her dance. She saw Brittany clapped on the corner of the room,"It was beautiful Quinn! The pirourette was perfection. What can I expect from you, the Juilliard graduates beside perfection?"

Quinn just laughed, she knew Brittany was a good dancer. Sometimes, Quinn thought Brittany was better than her. Although Quinn was a smart girl, Quinn never went to University like her parents. But Quinn was glad that her parents support in any ways she chose for her life and dance was her own choice.

Being one of Juilliard School's student was her dream ever since she can dance. Quinn was worry to death when she applied to Juilliard, because only five percent people will accepted to Juilliard. Quinn didn't stop praying to god until she got her acceptance letter.

When she was in Juilliard, it was the best time of her life. All dancers including Quinn learned from ballet to modern dance. Juilliard wanted to make professional dancers. No wonder, there were so many successful Juilliard Graduates works as choreographers or dancers all around the world.

To be honest, Quinn got an offer from proffesional well-known dance crew. But her reality, body and condition made her rejected the offer. So here she is, working as a teacher in art school. Not that bad though, as long as Quinn still dancing.

Quinn grabbed her mineral bottle and spoke,"You still trying to applied to Juilliard, Britt?"

Brittany nodded in excitement,"Of course! I won't stop till I got accepted."

"Good to you Britt. May this time, you get your acceptance letter."

"Amen! Thanks Q. By the way, Rachel Berry invited us to watch her Broadway show tonight. Wanna come? Santana, Mike and Tina come with me."

"Well, I'm sorry Britt. I have to go to Sam's again."

Brittany shrugged. Actually she missed to hanging out with Quinn,"Well, Is he okay now?"

Quinn sighed,"He's better I think, still recovery but better."

To be honest, Quinn herself barely seen him walking around in his own apartment. When Quinn arrived at Sam's apartment, he usually asked her to make a cup of coffee and breakfast. After that, Sam would go to his room locked himself while she's working. He was out sometimes, lunch or when Artie and Puck came. Although Quinn and Sam didn't really talk, he still cold and didn't change the way he talks with Quinn.

Brittany nodded and also grabbed her mineral bottle,"How about Puck then?"

Quinn shrugged. Honestly, when it comes to Puck, Quinn didn't know what to say,"Well, he comes twice. He just makes sure that Sam treats me well."

"Puck is so nice to you, Quinn."

Quinn thought for awhile. Her smile faded away. She sucks at boy and didn't want to get close either. Quinn mumbled,"I hope that he wasn't that nice to me."

-S&Q-

Quinn arrived at Sam Evans's apartment by one in the afternoon. Sam was about to get some lunch when she came by. And then Sam remembered something.

"Fabray, do you bring your car?"

Quinn frowned. Maybe he wanna go outside, she thought,"Yea. Why?"

"Grab your purse. Drive to hospital, I want to check up. Doctor called me an hour ago."

Quinn shivered a bit. Did she mention that she hates hospital? Things about hospital made her scared every single time. It reminded her about bad things happened to her. Quinn didn't move just one bit.

Sam raised an eyebrow to her,"What are you waiting for? You don't want to drive me? I thought you were helping me."

Quinn still didn't move. Her mind and body were debating whether she should drive Sam to hospital or not. Sam started to lose his patience,"Just so you know Fabray, Artie is meeting right now and Puck is away in Los Angeles with his band. So, I only have two choices. You or taxi. I guess, I should take taxi if you still paralyzed like this."

Quinn didn't have a choice. She should drive him to hospital or Sam would going crazy and mad to her. But it was true. On the way to her car, he was arguing with her like she needed much time to think about driving him to hospital. Sam also said that he's going to hospital because of her. And for her surprise, Sam also hates hospital.

"Don't sit on my jacket!" Quinn yelled when Sam was about to sit in her car. Quickly, Quinn throwed her jacket to her back seat. But Sam knew what kind of jacket it was. It was jacket from Juilliard.

Sam gasped in disbelieve,"Juilliard? Are you seriously Juilliard graduates or someone gave that jacket to you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at him as she wore safety belt to herself,"You are not the only one graduated from there. Just wear your safety belt."

"So you graduated from there too. Hold on, how do you know that I was from Juilliard too?"

Quinn started her car to go to hospital as she respond,"Noah told me."

Typical Noah Puckerman. He liked to talk lot of things,"What did he say about me?"

"Not much." Quinn mumbled. Quinn tried to hide her smile. But Sam glanced at her once, and he was sure that Puck told her much about him.

"He never told me that you graduated from Juilliard."

"Because he doesn't know about it."

Sam's eyes widened. Surprised by her answer,"Seriously? Why not?"

"He never ask." Answered Quinn simply. Sam looked at her in the eyes. Sam figured that Puck already told her many things including his close relations. But, Quinn? Sam doubted it. She didn't really like to talk much things about her life. Or Quinn was to scared to open up herself? So, Sam couldn't help but think, what's exactly Noah Puckerman knows about Quinn Fabray?

-S&Q-

About one hour until Sam finally got out from his check up. Doctor changed his bandage and said that he have to be patient about his left hand. It took much time. Sam could explode right away, his heart missed his piano very much. He missed playing his piano and making new songs.

Sam let out his hard sigh as he walked to waiting room. But he couldn't find her. Where was she? Sam looked around and finally found her talking to a middle aged doctor near the nurses's room. They looked like in serious conversation. Actually Sam was curious but he keep denying that.

The doctor asked Quinn about something and then Quinn would answered him with smile or simple words. She turned around and found Sam standing not so far away from her but keep making his distance. Quinn was shocked and told the doctor that she have to go now. The doctor asked her one more thing. Quinn answered it in a whisper. Sam was sure that the doctor relief before he left to his job, leaving Quinn alone.

"So, what did doctor say about your hand?"

Sam thought for a second about Quinn and her doctor, Is she sick or something. But it wasn't his concern,"No progress. He just changed the bandage and said that I must be patience for awhile again."

Quinn smiled at him. "You'll be alright, Sam."

Sam mumbled in his little anger,"It's easy for you to say like that."

Quinn ignored him and then asking,"So where are we going? It's still two o'clock. Go home?"

Sam thought for a second. When he was talking about Juilliard with Quinn, in all of sudden he wanted to go to his school. It's been long time since the last time he visited his own school. He was busy with concert tour and album and have to time. He needed new inspirations and spirits from his teachers and friends. Maybe today was the perfect time to visit them.

"We are going to Lincoln Centre."

Quinn was suprised by his words now. In all of sudden. Seriously Samuel Evans was full of surprise from his upsize mouth,"Lincoln Centre? Juilliard?"

Sam nodded. Quinn was protest right now,"You know. It's hard to find parking area in Lincoln Centre."

Sam just shrugged,"It's your business. You drop me in the front door and then find your parking area. I'll call you when I'm done. What's your number?"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: cliffhanger much or what? I like to find that finally Sam asked her number lol. Well well, sweet moments coming up next chapter! I'll update faster if you tell me what's on your mind in reviews! xo.**


	7. Chapter 7

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Yayy! Chapter 7! finally. Let's just say, this is where Sam and Quinn sparks fly begin lol. Anyway, Leave a review! I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x.**

**This is a hapter you are all waiting for.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You (from Indonesia).**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER VII**  
**

Sam forgot when was the last time he was free from his own routines to having fun, joking and playing around. Sam was enjoying his time reunion with his teachers, flashbacks about their memories when Sam was still a student. One of his closest teacher was Mr. Mellaby. He requested to Sam that when his hand perfectly healed, he must come back and be piano instructor for a day. Sam nodded as an agreement for his teacher.

At four finally, Sam finished his little reunion and tried to call Quinn. She didn't pick up her phone. He tried again but still none. Sam rolled his eyes, it wasn't new that Quinn likes to disappear in of sudden. Probably, Quinn was in dance studio in third floor.

He should thank to God that he wasn't in bad mood. So he decided to take a look around dance division. When he arrived in third floor, Quinn wasn't in the dance studio. But Sam met a dancer and told him that maybe she's in theater. All the professional dancers went there. Perhaps, Quinn was there.

Sam remembered the shortcut so he could get to the theater faster. The Juilliard Theater was big enough for 900 people. Sam sneaked in and sit in the middle row. He tried to find Quinn in the plenty of dancers but none. When he was too desperate to look for Quinn and about to go out, he heard something from the stage.

"Take a rest for 10 minutes! I want you all meet someone," said the woman from the centre of stage. Sam recognized her as professional dance lecturer from Juilliard. And then she continued,"This is Lucy Quinn Fabray. She was one of my best students. I figured some of you have heard her name."

Sam was surprised again. He never knew her first name. It was only Quinn Fabray. Puck called her Quinn Fabray. Nobody ever called her Lucy. So, Lucy is her first name. Why is she never tell that? Now Sam could see Quinn changed her clothes to dancing costume. Sam have to admit that Quinn looked stunning. Her body was good and her eyes bright from the stage.

"Just in time, she visited us today. I, personally asked her to show us some moves. I want you to learn from her. So, watch and learn."

All the junior dancers looked so excited and amazed when Quinn standing in front of them. Slowly, Sam moved his seat closer to the stage so he can look clearly. Actually, Sam was curious. He was curious and wanted to see Quinn's real dance. Sure he have seen her dance when she mop his floors at the apartment but it was nothing. Nothing compared to this. So this is exactly what Sam waiting for.

He looked at her when she gave something to music controller. _I want to know her music taste, _Sam thought. And then the familiar melody surrounded the theater, Sam Evans knew this song. It was Una Favola.

When the music starts, Quinn closed her eyes. She moved her body slow but still following the melody of the song. Her dance moves was flawless. Everybody looked at her seriously, learning her technique.

Sam could feel that Quinn danced with her heart and soul. Her true passion. She twirled, jumped and moved like she was a wind. Sam smiled. His true smile. Puck was right, Quinn is very talented girl. But why? a talented dancer like Quinn chose to be a teacher in small art school instead of joining a popular dance crew? Sam was 100% sure that many people wants Lucy Quinn Fabray joined their crew. This girl have so many mystery that makes Sam interested to know her more.

-S&Q-

Quinn Fabray rushed to fitting room, changed her back. When she looked into the clocks, it showed almost half past four. And then she remembered Sam! Oh my goodness, she totally forgot that she didn't come alone to Juilliard. Quinn changed her phone and just like she predicted before, plenty missed calls from Sam. He must be very mad by now. But she couldn't blame herself, she was bored while waiting for him so she decided to visit her professor. Then, her professor asked her to show some moves to dancers in the theater. Quinn ran as fast as she could from fitting room to theater so she can find the shortcut. Just in time, her phone rang again. Sam called her,

"Oh my god Sam! I'm so sorry! Where are you now? Let me pick you up." Said Quinn appologizing to Sam before he mad and saying bad words to her.

"Why you didn't answer my calls?"

"I told you, I'm sorry. I visited my teacher."

"I waited for you for long. Well, thanks god I found my entertainment." He laughed over the phone.

Quinn rolled her eyes when she heard he laughs,"So, where are you now? I'll pick you up now. Just hurry."

"No need. You may turn around."

Quinn followed Sam's instruction. She turned around and found Sam standing nearly behind her. He smiled at her. She saw his eyes sparks a little like he was amazed or something enchanted him. Quinn gasped, she never saw Sam like this before. Sam may smiled and smirked all the time but it was for jokes to her not like this. It was the first true proud smile that Sam Evans gave to her. Quinn should say to him that he was cuter when he smiled rather than he smirked.

"You can hang up your phone, _Lucy Quinn_."said Sam over the phone. Quinn realized that she still have her phone in her ear. It was too shocking for her. First, he smiled. And then a minute later, he called her Lucy Quinn and nobody called her that before.

Still smiling, he continued,"At first I doubt it when Puck told me that you're good dancer. Now I know, you're not. You are really talented."

Quinn blushed when Sam said that to her. Her heartbeat went faster, she never felt like this before to the man. She felt like she was success amazed Sam. It was new record though, and she was happy, "I didn't know that you like Italian music." said Sam to Quinn when they walked to the parking lot.

"It's my favorite song. My mom likes it and I grew up with that song. Basically, classic music is my favorite genre."

Sam was surprised by this. One more fact he knew about Quinn. He could feel that slowly but sure she started to open up her life to him. He even not sure whether Puck knew about her favorite genre too.

"What about you, Sam? Do you have other passion beside music?" Quinn spoke up to start a conversation.

Sam thought and looked through his mind,"I like photography. What about you?"

Quinn's eyes grew widen. She stopped walking in front of her car,"No way. I like photography too! No one never actually knew that. You know, I sort of hide it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. At least, today he figured five new things about Quinn. Her college, her secret something with doctor, her first name, her favorite music genre and her passion in photography. He suddenly asked Quinn,"Does Puck know about all this? I mean your first name, and then your passion photography? Something like it."

Quinn shrugged as she entered her car with Sam. She started her car and drive to Sam's apartment. She didn't like to talk about it. Sure she liked being with Puck but that wasn't romance relationship. Until finally Sam arrived in his apartment. Quinn didn't come in because it was already out from her work hour.

Before Sam could go out from her car. Quinn spoke without seeing him,"Not everything in my life I should tell to Puck."

"But you two seems close."

Quinn giggled not even realizing that she and Puck were close. "Everything that you figured today Sam... You're the first person that knowing it all."

Sam smiled and nodded. So he was kind of special or whatever to her. What was he just thinking about? He erased all the things and then decided to go out from her car.

"Fabray," he called. He wanted to ask her this since he saw her dance.

"Yes, Sam?"

"When I am perfectly healed, would you mind dancing with me and my piano? I will play the piano and you dance to it?"

Quinn blushed and looked him in eyes. "I would love to."

With that answer Sam stepped out from her car. Sam must admit that today was the best day since the accident. He never thought before he will enjoying his time with Quinn Fabray. A big smile still there although Sam already in his apartment.

For Quinn Fabray, she learned one thing. She learned that Sam Evans wasn't that bad. She and him have so much in common. Quinn didn't know why was she open many things to Sam today in purpose or not. But at least, she definitely enjoyed her day with him today.

And Quinn couldn't wait for the day Sam healed, and she will dance with his melodic piano and him.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**A/N: There was it! what do you think guys? sweet enough? Well, it's only a start right? I want to hear all of your thoughts in review whether you like it or not! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Say hello to chapter eight guys, This chapter is more like filler though. More characters in this chapter and it's a little bit long.**** I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x.**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

After the Juilliard day happened, Quinn could see that Sam's behavior changed. Not really, but his words and attitude slowly changed, he didn't like to say bad words or mad at her constantly like before. Most importantly, they had talks. Usually they talked when she finished her job and then Sam will asked her to make hot green tea and then asked her to joined him sitting down by the terrace and shared lot of things from photography, arts and music.

Quinn admitted to him that she never listened to his music. Right away, he choked because he was too shocked that she never heard his music. The good thing was, Sam gave her his CD music and asked her to listen. As a fan of classical instruments and music, Sam wanted to know how good or bad his music through Quinn.

But Quinn never admitted that she listened to his music every night at her apartment. Though slowly he changed, but it didn't mean that he 100% percent changed. Sam Evans still thought Quinn as his lackey or worse, his slave. Like this afternoon, they were going to supermarket. Sam ordered so many things to Quinn like:

"Fabray, take the trolley."

"Take that. No, no, the other one!"

"Fabray, could you be a little faster?"

"Do we still have coffee?"

And finally the jackpot word,"Fabray, pay."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed when Sam ordered everything and asked her to pay. She still remembered what messed she made. So she had to pay. No wonder, after they shopped Sam asked her to bring all the groceries to her car all by herself. Quinn didn't protest because she knew Sam wouldn't want to help because his other hand was bandaged. Just in time in the parking lot, both she and Sam heard someone called his name,"Sam! Sam Evans!"

Sam turned around to look whoever called him. He just hoped that it wasn't some crazy fans. While Quinn put all the groceries in her back seat, the one who called Sam arrived. It was a girl. Blond, short-haired hair like Quinn, big smile plastered on her face, she wore super preppy girls things. She looked at Sam Evans happily,"Sam Evans right? Remember me? Em? Emily Moore?"

Sam thought for a second. Of course she remembered this girl. She was his ex back when he was in college. They met when Juilliard held music, dance and arts festival. She and him were in some projects. She played violin meanwhile Sam playing piano. They dated for nine months, and then broke up because their own decision. But later, they missed each other and comes back for four months relationship until he caught her made out with her ex. They officially broke up since then.

"Emily?" Said Sam coldly. To be honest, Emily was his first girlfriend. Because for a moment, Sam thought she was right girl for him. Sam Evans was really choosy for a girl. He was too stupid to think that Emily was right girl for him. Because later he knew that Emily liked to hook-up with boys and then she left them just like it.

"Yes! You remember me right? What happened to your hand? Oh god." Said Emily still smiling. She was a cheerful person, and she still didn't change a thing. Quinn suddenly back for her back seat after put all the groceries, shocked with the presence of unknown girl. That girl looked at Quinn from head to toe. She scoffed before she turned to Sam again.

"I was on accident and my left hand should be bandaged for awhile, Em. Thanks for your concern."

Emily looked at Sam's left pathetically before finally recalled him,"So, who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Sam didn't know how to answer that because he didn't want to tell Emily that Quinn _is _his lackey, but they also not a lovey dovey. So instead he answered,"She's my friend. Helping me with things. Good girl, right _Lucy Quinn_?"

Quinn stood awkwardly between that girl and Sam. She just nodded before all words choked in her throat and it didn't come out. She realized from Sam and the girl gestures that they had relationship before.

Emily couldn't say anymore because she saw the way Sam Evans looked at her when he told her that she was just his friend. But God, Emily knew Sam for years and they had relationship before. She was sparks in his eyes but clearly like before he started his relationship with her, he didn't realize it. To be honest, Emily missed Sam too. Sam was a gentleman to girl. Maybe someday it will be their time again. Emily didn't want to give up, but Sam clearly closed his door to her.

"It's nice catching up with you here, Sam. Till next time!" Said Emily without her doubt hugged Sam tight.

"Yes, Em. It's nice to see you too."

Quinn tried not look at them. She didn't understand why, but her heart hurts when she looked at them. Quinn never be in love personally to a person, so she didn't know the signs. Is this one of the signs? Quinn shook her head, but still couldn't see Sam and his ex.

When they continued their ride both of them kept silent and didn't say a thing. It was like Quinn driving to nowhere and then Sam didn't protest or even realized. Both of them drowned in their own mind. Quinn still figured what kind of feelings does she have for Sam. Is that a jealousy because Sam was nice to other girl and in fact, they had relationship before. Sam thought Emily and their passed relationship. Some way, Sam missed her, although she kind of cheated on him, she was a nice person. She was easy going, cheerful and could make everybody around her happy. For once, he thought to give her another shot. But then Sam looked to girl who was driving beside him. His feelings have something special about this girl. Something that suprised Sam every single day. When he was with Quinn Fabray, he was enjoying his days much. It was hard to explain. He seemed bad to her simply because she was his dark angel and still. But he was also find it difficult to say good things to Quinn. He even forgot that his bestfriend-brother have a crush on her.

"Quinn, after the traffic light, turn to the left. I need to go somewhere. You come with me."

Quinn nodded and followed his instruction on the street. Sam asked her to stop somewhere in Upper East Side. This was a house complex. Maybe Sam wanted to visit his relatives or friends, but why he asked her to come? Sam just too unpredictable.

"We are going to visit my friend's house. You can if you want, I won't be long."

Quinn followed him through the house. The house looked warm, green and friendly. Sam knocked on the door, Quinn thought that she would be a stranger in this house. Quinn sighed, Sam wasn't that bad so he wouldn't leave her alone in silent.

"Hello Samuel! Why you didn't tell us that you will come?" said the owner of the house, middle aged man with big smile on his face. Sam hugged the man like he was his own family and said,"Ah, I just miss you guys. Long time no see."

"Who is on our door, honey?"shouted a woman inside the house. She didn't wait for her husband to answer, she ran into the doorstep. She looked so friendly and very mother-like. She wore an apron, Quinn guessed she was cooking in her kitchen but surprised when she heard her husband greeted someone on the doorstep.

"Claire!" said Sam cheerfully to the middle aged woman in apron. She looked to Sam in shock because of his hand,"Oh my god what happened to your hand, Sam? You bring your girlfriend here?"

Sam and Quinn couldn't help but blushed when Claire said that they were a couple,"No, we are not. She's just my friend, and this is just small accident. No need to worry. Anyway this is Quinn Fabray."

"Ah! Come in, Quinn, make yourself comfortable."said Claire invited both Sam and Quinn to their house. Sam quickly whispered to Quinn that Claire and her husband, Joshua were his old friends. Quinn understand that was why they welcomed him very well.

Sam and Joshua were going to living room, and Quinn was about to follow him but suddenly Claire grabbed her hand and brought her to the kitchen,"I'm making _Pollo all'arrabbiata_. Just in time you come here and Sam. You know, Sam likes Italian Foods very much."

"I'm sorry if we are bother you. Really, We visit you in all of sudden." Answered Quinn looked in sorry.

Claire shook her head and smiled,"Don't think about that _young lady,_ Joshua and I likes when people come to our house. It's kinda quiet. So we welcome you everyday. Anyway, I'm glad that Sam bring you over, I don't really like when Sam and Joshua talk about something manly and I'm just sitting there like stupid girl."

Claire then continued,"You sure, you are not his girlfriend, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head as an answer for Claire. They will never be a girlfriend boyfriend, as much as she wanted to.

-S&Q-

It didn't take much time for Quinn to get close with Claire and Joshua. Both of them talked to Quinn like they already knew her since ages. Sam was a little bit surprised when she laughed, joked and talked with Claire like they were bestfriends. Claire was like twenty years older than Quinn but Quinn could talk with her like they were in same age. It was nice to see Quinn prepared the table for their meals, although Sam said that he won't be long in their house, both of them couldn't reject their offer to stay for dinner. They talked a lot from Sam to Quinn, they shared about their experiences in life while they were having dinner.

They shocked when Quinn said that she was from Juilliard. They thought that Sam and Quinn met in their college. At the moment, finally Sam told them the whole story about when was Quinn and him met from the first time, followed by his accident story. Quinn looked down whenever Sam told anyone about his accident, but she surprised when Sam said that _it wasn't her fault._

"That was a destiny then!" said Claire happily.

Quinn thought that maybe it was true. On the other side of her heart, she was glad that she met Sam. Although he didn't treat her well, but Sam was different from other guy that always tried to get her attention. Sam gave her a gaze but Quinn didn't say anything. That was an awkward silent before Claire decided to change the topic.

"My cousin always wanted to go Juilliard, but she failed three times. Is that really hard to get in, Quinn?"

"Well, actually yes. You should have experiences in years and then mastering the basic technique."

Claire nodded as she drank her mineral water,"Wow, you must very professional dancer. How many dance shows you've been done, young lady?"

Quinn shook her head,"I'm just usual dancer and I just did a couple shows."

Sam looked at her in surprise. It was impossible if Quinn just did a couple shows. Sam still remembered her dance a couple days ago. It was really flawless and perfect. Quinn was lying, he knew it from the way she answered. But he didn't demand her to answer more.

"You don't join any dance crew or something, Quinn?" Asked Claire still in curious.

"No."

"Why not?"

Quinn didn't answer her like she was before. He kept her mouth shut until Joshua took over the conversation,"Well, Claire. Don't ask her too many questions. It's freaking her out."

Claire got what what her husband said. She asked her too much maybe it was too private for Quinn,"I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't ask you that much."

Quinn quickly shook her head, smiling she answered,"No. It's just I like teaching so much so I don't join any crews or shows."

Sam didn't stop look at her since the conversation starts. He felt that her answer was the most cliche words, he knew it wasn't the real answer. Sam didn't knew what ghost or spirit controlled his mind but he knew that he will figured what was real reasons behind everything in this girl named Quinn Fabray.

-S&Q-

They went home by eight. Quinn didn't think that tonight dinner would be so nice and happy. It was so good to meet Claire and Joshua in their house. Claire even invited Quinn to come again and cook with her. Ride back home was silent like previous ride to Claire and Joshua's house. But this time, it wasn't because Sam in the badmood after meeting with his ex, Emily. This time, Quinn and Sam were drawn into their own mind. Quinn remembered her conversation with Claire when they were washing dishes.

"_Do you know Quinn? You're the first girl that he brought to us."said Claire winked at her._

"_What? Don't you know Emily?"Asked Quinn._

"_He doesn't really like talk about her. She wasn't that nice. I know her when we were in Juilliard."_

"_Oh,"said Quinn in such an awkward tone. After several talks, she figured that Claire and Joshua were Sam's lecturer but they resigned and been friends with Sam ever since. _

"_He's very good man, Quinn. I know him like forever. He is very gentle, protective and charming in the same time. You're lucky Quinn."_

"_We are not a couple, Claire. I can make sure that we won't be in relationship."_

_Claire just shrugged and then glanced at her,"You never know the future, young lady. And I tell you from now, once Sam fallin' in love with someone, he won't let go that girl and he will keep her safe forever."_

Quinn kept her mind clean but she couldn't throw away that conversation either. Meanwhile, Sam saw the streets blankly. New York never sleeps. He was seeing people activity, the lamps, anything to keep him busy. Actually he didn't like an awkward silent like this but he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, he heard Quinn's phone rang. It was Puck who called her on the phone. Quinn's eyes sparks like she was happy when she pick up the phone with her handsfree. He looked at her when she was talking about him on the phone. He hoped that Puck wasn't angry with her when she talked about their dinner in Claire and Joshua's.

But in all of sudden Sam remembered what Puck said the other day before he met Quinn, _Sometimes, I thought she likes me too. They way she staring at me, laugh at me, smile at me. But sometimes, I saw her doing the same thing to other people. So I don't know. _Sam knew it was true, every single words because Quinn did same things when she talked to Artie, Joshua, Claire and him. Sam gasped, he realized that he have been watching her for almost a month since she worked for him.

Sam felt weird though. All Quinn's attitude to everyone. But Sam also didn't want Puck to hurt and disappointed in the end. Because all of her attitude more or less proved that Quinn Fabray didn't have any special feelings to Noah Puckerman.

-S&Q-

Sam turned on all lamps in his apartment. It was almost 9 pm. He walked into his terrace, he looked to the sky and nothing. He thought everything he just did today with Quinn Fabray. He couldn't help but smile. Although he met Emily his worst ex, but Sam's memories about Quinn played like a movie in his mind. From the first time he met her, until...now.

His brain remembered every single her moves when she danced on the stage. His creative brain was also working. Sam got something that he's been looking for months ago. He walked towards his piano, he smiled. Sam missed his piano much. He grabbed his empty music. Thanks to God his right hand wasn't broken, he started to try some tunes, stopped. Wrote it on the sheets. Sam kept doing that until he finds perfect tunes and chords. His left hand may hurt, but he was still could imagine the melody. He could even hear the song already finish in this head.

Sam wasn't continue his unfinished song, he wrote a new song. When he was writing his song only her appeared in his mind and she dance to it. _Her_.

While Sam busy writing his song, Quinn changed her clothes. Smile plastered on her beauty face. Today was exhausting but she didn't think that would be enjoyed it. She grabbed her last pill from her drugs box. For a moment, she forgot her illness but smile. She already fell. In all of sudden she felt sleepy, the last thing she thought before she sleeps was _I hope Sam keep being kind and nice from now until forever to her. _

For the first time after a month, finally Quinn Fabray fell asleep for six hours. In her dream, she danced through Sam's piano music.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? good enough? or bad? I like to know all your thought on reviews :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 9!******** I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x.**  


**********This chapter will lead you to something more, and to answer all your questions about Quinn's illness, I already mentioned some hints in previous least, she's ok for now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER IX**  
**

Time passed quickly. A week later Sam's left hand didn't hanging on his chest anymore although it was still bandaged. Sam didn't forget to tell Puck every single progress from his left hand. Just in time Noah Puckerman came back from LA. He decided to visit Sam and meeting Quinn there. Puck also wanted to know whether Sam treat her well or not. He just pressed intercom to Sam's apartment but no answer. Where were they? After Puck finally decided to go home, he saw Quinn Fabray's familiar car parked near the apartment.

Puck frowned when he saw Sam Evans got out from her car. Sam waited for Quinn until she came out from her car. Sam babbled all the time meanwhile Quinn is looking for something in her purse. She was so busy so that her car key fell, and Sam picked it up.

Obviously it made Puck stunned. Someone have changed. Because he knew Sam was not a caring people. This little thing surprised him a lot.

Seeing Quinn ignored his talks, Sam grumbled,"What are you looking for?"

"Wait. Hold on for a second, where is it?" Quinn answered, still looking at her purse.

"Don't tell me you lost my apartment key."

"No! No! It's in here. I'm sure! Ah! There is it!" Said Quinn happily when she found what she's been looking forever. Sam rolled his eyes and then saw Puck standing in front of the apartment building. When he was about to greet him, Quinn spoke up first,"Hi, Noah!"

"So you're back from LA?" Sam added.

Noah Puckerman grinned to both of them but his eyes set on Quinn. Like Sam didn't exist he said,"Hello Quinn. Long time no see."

Quinn laughed a little and then spoke before he ask her,"We just went home from hospital. Doctor said his left hand shows some progression."

Puck looked at Sam sadly, but Sam knew it was a trick to impress Quinn. Sam decided to protest,"I still can't move my hand."

Puck and Sam were discussing about Sam's left hand. Quinn sighed and saw her watch. It was almost one o'olock and she have class at 2,"Oh my god, I gotta go now! I have class at 2. I forgot."

Puck realized that quinn was here too. He wanted to protest but Sam already said that she may go. Before she disappeared for good Puck shouted,"Quinn? Dinner with me? Tonight?"

Quinn turned around. She raised an eyebrow and then thought for awhile,"Sure."

Sam looked at both of them. He was jealous, he was envy. He knew this feelings was wrong. He couldn't deny it now, but he couldn't do anything either. He sighed as he and Puck walked into his apartment.

-S&Q-

Puck was surprised one more time when Sam let him open his apartment. His apartment changed, it was brighter, cleaner and neater than before. Everything was fresh in Sam's apartment. Even Puck could notice some plants and flowers in Sam's terrace.

Puck took a cola as usual from Sam's refrigerator and he could burst his drinks out from his mouth when he saw Sam's refrigerator was full of foods, vegetables and fruits.

"Quinn did all of this? I mean, cleaning and stuffs. What happened to your refrigerator? It's totally different from the last time I saw it." Asked Puck without any space from his mouth.

"She did. Although I didn't ask her to buy those groceries, she did. She hated my empty refrigerator."

Puck nodded. He knew that Quinn was a great girl. She wanted everything good and perfect. Including Sam's refrigerator. Sam walked to his refrigerator and then took an apple. Puck laughed a lot, Sam was eating normally after his accident. Good point.

"You know, Mom and Dad are coming over this week right?" Said Puck.

"I know, they called me yesterday. When I told mom about my accident she was freak out. I guess they will coming home within a week."

"You told them about Quinn?"

"No. I told them I was fall from stairs. It wasn't lie actually. I was fall after she hit on me."

Puck rolled his eyes. Maybe he still mad at Quinn. Although his attitude slowly changed but it wasn't change anything. Puck tried to defend her everytime they talked on skype or phone. Just like now,"Don't too hard on her. She just want to help you."

Sam mumbled to himself when Puck said that and bite his apple again. Puck saw plants in Sam's terrace when he arrived, but he wasn't ask him. When Sam saw him looked at his plants Sam spoke up,"That girl brought that plants. She said it would make my apartment fresh and brighter."

Puck looked at his bestfriend-bother in confused,"Quinn brought it over?"

Sam nodded in response,"She likes plants and flowers."

"And you let her?"

Sam shrugged and said once again,"She likes plants and flowers."

Puck blinked disbelieve. He didn't know that Quinn likes plants and flowers. But Sam knew. Puck knew Quinn almost three months and Sam just knew her for a month. He didn't know anything about Quinn because she didn't like talk much about her life. Did Sam knew anything else? He looked at him and then slowly said,"Lately, Quinn spend so many times with you. Maybe you know much...What are you know about Quinn, Sam?"

Sam didn't understand,"What?"

Puck shrugged,"Well, she's with you like almost everyday. I want to get closer to her but I know nothing. Did she talking about me? Or How is her opinion about me?"

Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Puck actually asked him this thing. Did he some kind of messenger or something?

"If you really love her and want to know her better, why don't you ask her yourself? I thought you two were close."

Puck looked down. Did he really close to Quinn. Honestly, their status kinda confussing,"I...don't know. Yes, she's nice to me but Quinn still keep her distance from me. I'm afraid if I ask mer so many questions she will keep her distance for sure from me. You understand what I mean, right? Quinn Fabray is different girl, tricky."

Sam glanced at Puck for awhile. Sam had to help him, at least. Puck knew her first, he got crush on her. It wasn't fair if Sam didn't tell him just because he interested on her too.

"She's dancer." Said Sam slowly.

Puck rolled his eyes,"I know that, silly."

"Graduated from Juilliard."

Puck coughed in shock. He didn't knew about that. How could Sam knew before him?

"You didn't knew that, did you?" Puck didn't give him response. So, Sam continued,"She's a great dancer. You told me once. And then she likes classic music."

"Anything else?" Asked Puck after Sam told him some facts about Quinn Fabray.

"She's...," Sam thought for awhile. Should he tell Puck that she has first name before Quinn? Should he tell Puck that she have some mystery or something with doctor and hospital the other day? Maybe it wasn't right to tell Puck. It was Quinn's privacy and it wasn't Sam's rights to tell Puck,"Nothing. She's something can be very annoying."

Puck looked disappointed in Sam's story. It seems like Sam knew her better than him. He was afraid that Sam or Quinn would fall to each other. He needed to move faster. He had to tell her his true feelings. But when? Although Puck were close to her, he knew that he was just another man in her life. No big deal, nothing special. He needed to impress her so that makes him different from any guys around her. But how can he do that? He didn't know anything about her.

Puck was a man-whore back in the high school until college. But, he grew up. He needed true woman that he loved. And then he met Quinn Fabray. She was stunning, beautiful, talented and but mysterious. From the moment he saw her, he knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted her more.

"I'm not the only one who loves her and wanted to get closer to her."

Sam mumbled,"I know."

"You do?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just nodded and then shrugged. Puck actually felt weird talking about Quinn lately to him. Sam was acting strange like he didn't care. Of course, he was mad to her. But not like this. It was just felt different from the first time Sam met Quinn.

Maybe he needed to move faster. He had to tell her his true feelings tonight on their date. Now or never, Puck thought.

"I want to tell her my feelings tonight. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam looked at Puck, stunned, shocked, all words that could express his feelings now. Puck continued,"I can't sit here thinking about her and do nothing. I have to move faster before it's too late."

Sam still did not saying anything. He couldn't find his own voice. Puck looked at him in strange ways, because Sam bet his face looks awkward now. Puck stood up and he walked to Sam's apartment door,"Wish me luck, Sam."

With that words Noah Puckerman stepped out from Sam's apartment. He didn't wait Sam's response, and fortunately, Sam didn't response anything to wish him luck. Sam took his camera from his room, looking at Quinn Fabray's pictures. Quinn Fabray didn't know that Sam Evans took her pictures every time she came to his apartment. She only knew that Sam liked to play around with his camera.

Sam looked at Quinn's picture and then he realized that he didn't want her to be with Puck. Too late, because tonight Puck will tell her his true feelings.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: Cliffhanger much? lol. Should Quinn accept Puck as her boyfriend? let me hear all of your thoughts in reviews! more reviews, the faster I'll update :) lol  
**


	10. Chapter 10

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: DUM DUM It's chapter 10****!******** I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x**  


**************I've read all your thoughts which most of all said that Puck shouldn't admits his feelings to Quinn. Since I promised you to update faster. so here we go! find out what will happen in this chapter! meet you down there folks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER X

At night Sam could not stop thinking about Quinn and Puck. What did they do tonight? He even didn't stop staring at his clock every hour since four in the afternoon. He did not even try to text Quinn because he didn't want to ruin their date. After all, he had no rights to forbid Quinn do anything she wants. Sam tried to forget them by writing songs but nothing, his brain was empty. All he could think of was Quinn's dance at Juilliard. He pressed his piano only with his right hand but all he heard was just miserable notes and keys. He shook his head, Sam decided to get out from his apartment. He needed to clear his mind. It was half past six, so he still could go to his favorite coffee shop.

Sam brought over his camera, the only thing from his passion that he could enjoy since his accident. Thanks to god that nobody had ever see his camera because well, it's kinda private. And god knows what's inside the camera. Almost all Quinn Fabray lately since she worked for him. He went to Cornelli's Coffee and Cakes near his apartment. He grabbed some cookies and his favorite coffee. He had to admit that he didn't really like Cornelli's coffee but he had no choice either. Only coffee could make his brain clearer.

After he grabbed it, he decided to stay for awhile maybe until seven. His apartment made him misses Quinn even more. He looked through his camera, laughed and giggled if he found Quinn's funny pictures. He was busy until he heard someone called his name.

"Hello, Sam." Sam looked up to see who was calling him. To his surprise, it was Emily. Sam sighed depressed. He wasn't expecting her to show up. For Sam Evans, Emily was a memory. He didn't want to remember every single thing with her. Emily may not bother him anymore, but he was hurt by her so much. Sam wasn't hurt by her once or twice. He was hurt multiple times but he didn't know until his friend told him and he saw her by himself.

"All alone tonight? Where's Quinn?" asked Emily smiling.

"It's not your business, Em. Quinn is with Puck right now. Why do you care?" said Sam flatly.

She looked down but then she smirked,"I thought she's your girlfriend. She's not that nice girl, I bet?"

Sam started to get mad. Did Emily seriously think that she was better than Quinn? She must be joking,"At least, she's so much better than you. And God knows what you did."

Emily laughed. She knew that he would mad. That was a prove that he loves her. Emily knew Sam for almost 5 years since they studied at Juilliard together. And then she laughed to melt his heart out.

"I'm just kidding Sam. Everything that we've been through, it's the past Sam. We moved on though."

"Sam smirked and drank his coffee,"So, now you're with someone, huh?"

Emily shocked a little with that question from Sam. She smiled, _maybe Sam was still care for me_, Emily thought. This little question was a catch for her. She wanted to play a little to him.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone for now. Single is good, I guess. Still into camera?"asked Emily playing it cool. She grabbed Sam's camera and then turned it on. Sam looked into clocks it almost half past seven. He couldn't stop thinking about what will Quinn and Puck gonna do in their dinner. He even abandoned Emily's question about his passion to camera.

Emily giggled when she looked into Sam's camera stuffs. Usually Sam would forbid her or anyone else to see his camera because it was a private passion that he wanted to keep it alone. Emily found it cute when she looked into Sam's camera and found random people with random activity captured by Sam. One through another stuffs until she found _her _inside. First, Emily found one photo of Quinn Fabray's danced while mopping Sam's apartment. Next she found Quinn's photo when she was making Sam's lunch, then Quinn in Sam's terrace looking at sky and many other pictures. Emily's smile suddenly faded away. Sam didn't notice this, he kept looking to clocks and drank his coffee. She knew Sam more than Quinn knows him. So, she knew when he started to taking your pictures means he likes you. And then Emily found more than 50 photos of Quinn. Once, Sam gave her a frame with her pictures anywhere when they celebrated their anniversary. This was a prove that he _loves_ her. Emily didn't want to get her hopes high but this really broke her heart into pieces.

"You love her, don't you?" said Emily in flat note. Sam looked at her suspiciously until he saw her holding his camera.

"What are you doing with my camera, Em? I think you know that no one have been seeing my camera. I repeat, no one."Sam responded her with his flat tone also. Emily didn't care this time. Usually she would probably afraid if Sam started talking in flat tone.

"Just answer me, you love her or not?"

Sam sighed. He has no choice yet he has no other answer. Looking through her eyes finally he said,"Yes."

Emily didn't say anything neither with Sam. Sam grabbed his coffee and purse, left her all alone at Cornelli's. He knew from her eyes she would cry. Although, they already broke up, Sam still hated to see a girl crying in front of him.

-S&Q-

Did he just confessed his love for Quinn? _Oh God, this can't be happening, _Sam thought. He couldn't betrayed Puck just because he loves Quinn. This was so unfair for Puck. Sam wouldn't be that bad for Puck his best friend.

But why? His feelings was true and real. His life was too complicated. He needed to meet her. Not longer after he arrived at his apartment, Sam sat his comfortable sofa and he grabbed his cellphone. He haven't eat dinner until now. Maybe she could come with Puck. As long as he saw her tonight. Sam decided to text Quinn.

_Can you come here after you finished your dinner? _

Sam waited for five minutes but he hadn't receive any reply. Sam looked his phone hoping that it vibrates any moment. Should he call her? But no, it was inappropriate because he didn't want to disturb their date. Finally, his phone vibrated. Sam grabbed his phone and read the message. Only one word.

_Why?_

Why? Sam groaned when he saw her message. Was that clear? He texted her back.

_I haven't eat dinner. Please cook something here._

It didn't take long for now until he received her text.

_How about you ask Artie to eat dinner with you?_

He wanted her to come to his apartment. So he replied: _Artie already had dinner with someone else._

_Maybe Noah could accompany you?_

Puck? Sam thought. He saw his clocks, he left Cornelli's thirty minutes ago and now his clocks showed eight past ten. Honestly, did they even had dinner? But Sam frowned, why Quinn seems didn't want to come? Maybe he was an evil for tonight. He replied to Quinn.

_You should come now. I don't want to hear any reasons._

She read Sam's last message. Quinn sighed, she may come anytime but why now? Why he asked her to come when she wasn't feeling well? She didn't want him to see her weak.

Quinn touched her chest. She still lay on her bed. Her chest didn't hurt anymore but her breath... Quinn closed her eyes, calming herself and then she tried to catch a breath.

She was too tired. Remember what her parents said, she must not control her activity so that she wasn't too tired. Her phone vibrated again. Sam again. He was asking whether she will come or not. He demanded. Quinn bit her lip and then she answered his text mad, with two letters. _Ok_.

She grabbed her car keys. She only brought some money. When she stood up her legs was hurt. Her head was spinning. She didn't want him to see her weakness, he drank her pills one more time.

Quinn just hopes that Sam didn't see her sick.

-S&Q-

S_am grabbed his phone after she answered his text. He called Noah Puckerman. _

"_Puck yo, where are you bro?"_

"_I'm with my friends. Bowling, why?"_

"_I thought you had dinner with Fabray?"_

"_We...didn't go."_

_Sam shocked, he almost choke. "Why?"_

"_She's not feeling well.. Sick maybe? So I decided not to pressure her to come."_

"_Wait, she's sick?"_

"_Umm."_

_Sam didn't talk more. He frowned. So, Quinn was sick? Why he demanded her to come?_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: it's not long enough huh? what do you think guys? tell me all your thoughts. next chapter already done for you and it's super special. leave a review and i'll update faster!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

****When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: finally chapter 11! I know you are waiting for this! ************I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can still bear with it since English is not my primary language x**  


**************This is the continuation of last chapter where it left cliffhanger. Since the amounts of reviews pretty surprised me, come on I reached 60! i decided to update it faster. maybe this is fastest update that I've given to you. and I like this chapter a lot!**

************** to Miss Lea Granger-Berry, who hacked my account by reviewing my story with my account which seems humiliating when I read that, I was like crazygirl talking to myself when I saw review for my own story, jeez. keep my word gal, I'm sooo gonna mad to you fffuh.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XI

Sam could not thinking about Quinn when he found out that she was sick. He went out to his apartment waiting for her. He kept walking around like a fool until he saw her car parked in her favorite spot. He let out his relief, when she got out from her car. Quinn wore sweater and then she tighten her coat. Sam looked at her face. It was true, her face looked pale.

Quinn frowned when she saw Sam standing in front of his apartment building. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt. He looked panic. Quinn greeted him,"What are you doing out here?"

He heard her voice closer. Sam turned around and looked at her in the eyes. Without answering her question, he hugged her tight. Sam Evans hugged Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was numb in the minute. She could not even moved her body. Quinn let her body fall into his strong body. Although she widen her eyes shocked, she felt safe in his embrace. Quinn Fabray's heartbeat went faster. She was afraid that Sam could hear her heartbeat,"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

They ended their hug awkwardly. Quinn catched her breath,"You called? Did I reply your text?"

Quinn looked at her bag, tried to find her cellphone inside. Sam sighed,"I called you plenty time _Lucy Quinn_."

Quinn blushed and then replied,"I'm sorry. I left it at home."

Sam just shrugged and then lead her to get inside. The weather tonight was cold enough. Autumn would come anytime within weeks. When Sam opened his apartment, Quinn felt like she was home. His apartment was comfortable and warm. It was like he knew this apartment for her entire life. She knew where-things-belongs-to in Sam's apartment.

"Why you haven't eat?" Asked Quinn while she hung her coat.

"Because no one makes me dinner. I am bored. Almost every night I eat dinner outside."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Typical Sam. She was about to go to the kitchen before she was stopped by Sam. His right hand held her arm before she could go away to the kitchen. Quinn was surprised by this. But she tried her best to control this when he looked her in the eyes and said,"Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded. But Quinn could notice Sam's voice worrying her. She smiled to make sure that she was fine,"Did I just heard that Sam Evans worrying me? No need to worry Sam, I'm totally fine."

"Your face looks pale." Said Sam abandon her question.

Quinn shrugged as she walked into the kitchen,"How about I make you chicken and potato cream soup?"

"That's okay."

Quinn left Sam as soon as she could make it. She never liked when Sam looked at her in the eyes. She prepared all the groceries and thought that Sam would leave her work alone. But she was wrong. He followed her to the kitchen. Leaning on to the refrigerator, he put his right hand on his pocket. He looked at her preparing the groceries. This made Quinn extremely nervous.

"How was your dinner with Puck?" Asked Sam in all of sudden to break the silence.

"Nice." Quinn didn't want him to know that their dinner was canceled. What if Noah told him that their dinner was canceled because she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want him to worry. Or would he?

Sam smirked,"Puck told me that dinner was canceled. Because you wasn't feeling well. I called you plenty times to tell that you didn't have to come."

Quinn kept silent because she didn't know how to respond Sam. She cooked the soup, it looked delicious and Sam smiled simply. Quinn did have cooking skills. Finally when the soup was done, Sam spoke up,"You're not feeling well. I can see it. Come and eat dinner with me. I'm pretty sure that you haven't eat dinner either."

Quinn had to admit that was surprising. Quinn didn't think that Sam would ask her to join him eat dinner. Quinn simply smiled and then prepared two plates for soup. Sam already waited for her in the dining room. They ate their dinner quiet until Sam opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"So, are you sick?" asked Sam again after Quinn after she ate her dinner.

Quinn stopped eating, she looked at him. She didn't knew that he would be so worry if she was sick or not,"I'm just tired. That's all Sam."

Sam looked down. He felt guilty obviously,"And I asked you to come here at night. I shouldn't asked you in the first place."

"It's okay Sam. See, I'm a lot better when I came here. Therefore, making soup is no big deal."

Sam nodded as his understatement. Sam got another idea,"Quinn, I want you to stay over for a night. Make yourself comfortable and just pretend this is your own home. I don't like girl to come home alone at night."

-S&Q-

Quinn could not reject that offer. His eyes said that it was final. She couldn't leave. Quinn didn't want Sam to worry or take care of her. The more closer he get, the hardest Quinn had to leave him later. She just smiled let him lead he to her guest room.

After that, they didn't go to the bed. It was like once in the blue moon. Quinn and Sam washed the dashes together, although Sam couldn't help him that much but it was good times. Quinn and Sam shared a laugh. It was only 9 p.m and Sam and Quinn fooled around by teasing random TV Shows. Sam remembered that he and her bought snacks the other day, he grabbed the snacks and ate it together when they watched Avatar, his favorite movie together.

Quinn amazed when she watched Avatar for the first time. She didn't like to watch movie before but when Sam explained about Avatar and Pandora and all those things everything was just beautiful. Sam also thought, tonight was the most comfortable day with Quinn Fabray. He talked and watched things that he never spent with any other person. Everytime in his life, he never felt this relief to forget about works.

After they finished watching Avatar, Quinn found Sam music sheets on his piano. She never touch it though, because he never allow her to do that. Sam caught her eyes looking at his music stuffs so he said,"I'm making new songs."

"Oh. I never touch that before. No need to worry, Sam."

"I believe you."

Quinn felt like she needed to say this,"Sam, I have to admit that I really like your album. But..."

Sam's eyes widened. He was surprised though, and he found it was really cool when Quinn said that. It like everything he had done in music was paid off. He didn't understand why, but he felt success when Quinn likes it. But...,"But?"

"I want to hear it from you, live."

"Well, you have to wait a little bit more then."

Quinn looked down. She remembered that she was the one who broke his left hand. Although it wasn't that hurt anymore he had to wait until it was totally fine. She let her mouth to say this words for a thousand times,"I'm sorry."

Sam already forgave her. Of course, he did. Quinn was brighten his life a lot. He never admit that but yes, she did,"I forgive you Quinn."

Quinn was relief. He never said that for a month she's working with him. Actually, ever since the beginning, she only needed that words. Sam changed slowly to her and Quinn Fabray likes it.

"Thank you."

Sam nodded and then he smiled. Sam realized that he had been smile a lot lately,"So, would you mind to wait until my hand perfectly fine?" He didn't wait Quinn answers him, he continued,"I have a better idea."

Sam grabbed his Video CD. It was a video from his best performances. He changed the CD player from Avatar to his CD. Quinn laughed a little when he teased him that he liked to show off his talent. Sam didn't argue with that because she was laughing. And Sam liked her laugh more than anything in this world.

Quinn concentrated watching his performances. It was true, that he was a brilliant musician. His music was incredible. It felt like a magic to her. His music enchanted her everytime she heard it. It was more magnificent when Sam played it by the video that when she heard at her CD. Sam played with his white piano beautifully from the video.

"It's beautiful. Sam Evans, you're a brilliant pianist." said Quinn without looking at him.

Sam couldn't help but blushed when she said that. He didn't knew why, but he's happy when she heard her said that. They stayed silent like before after she said that. After awhile Sam felt Quinn's head leaning on his shoulder. He remembered that she wasn't feeling well, he was afraid that she would faint any moment. After checking, he found out that she was just fall asleep.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe she was tired after all. And his music enchanted her until she sleeps.

Sam Evans could even hear his heartbeat beating faster. But he didn't knew why, when Quinn rested her head on his shoulder. He felt everything was right.

Sam didn't realize that his mind and his body controlled himself. He leaned himself closer to her. And then it just went fast, his lips pressed against hers.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: like it or love it? or dislike it? tell me all your thoughts in reviews! anon or with your account, thankyou. anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is short. xo.**


	12. Chapter 12

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Holla folks! finally i got time to post this chapter. my week is pretty busy with so...here we go. as usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.  
**

**this is the continuation...what will happen here? read on and find out! read and review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XII

The next morning Quinn woke up, she realized that she wasn't at her place. It was familiar though. Her head was still spinning around because she just woke up. Quinn did not sleep on bed but in sofa. Quinn felt something on her head when she woke up, she didn't dreamed anything but she felt a kiss. Or maybe she just forgot her dream and maybe her dream included a kiss. But why she felt the kiss was real? She saw her surroundings, she remembered that she stayed over Sam Evans's place.

Where was him anyway? Quinn didn't really any presence of Samuel Evans. She stood up from sofa, and then walked into the kitchen. And there he was. His hair looked messy, but Quinn likes it. He wore stripes shirt and made his muscular body looked stronger and bigger. Although his left hand couldn't move yet, but Sam was kinda get used to it. His right hand was making drinks, a coffee or tea or milk. Sam realized that he wasn't alone anymore, without turned around he said,"You up already? Did you sleep well?"

Quinn walked closer to him, so she could see his face, and then she saw a black hole around his eyes, so she asked him back,"Didn't you sleep?"

"I can not sleep, Quinn Fabray. Not when your body started to become hot. You're freaking me out to death." Said Sam stopped his activity and turned to face Quinn. He realized that he almost yelled at her. Quinn shivered a little bit, and that made Sam looked guilty,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Quinn nodded,"None taken, anyway thank you. I slept very well, safe and sound and competely comfortable."

And then, Sam saw Quinn Fabray's face turned weird. She looked like thinking or something bothering her mind. Quinn realized that Sam looking at her. So she decided to bring it up,"Have you dreamed something but it feels so real?"

"What?"

"Last night, I felt like someone kissed me. I don't remember my dream, even myself don't feel like I'm dreaming anything. But it was so real." Said Quinn almost exclaimed.

Sam choked hard when she said that, he didn't know that she would feel his kiss in her sleep,"I used to feel like that. Don't be so shocked, Fabray."

"Anyway I'm sorry I can't carry you to the bedroom. You know my hand still not perfectly healed," said Sam changed the topic while he's back to his activity until he was totally finished with his job and then he opened his mouth again,"There! Eat it. I made you a glass of milk and umm, a cream soup. No need to wonder how can I make all of this. I'm praticing though, I make this simply by Sam Evans's style."

He laughed. It was cute, so she laughed.

"Thank you, it's funny you know. Seeing you like this. Joking, I mean. Not whole smirking and mocking." Said Quinn joking but not totally lying to her own sentence.

"Not only you who can makes jokes. Anyway eat it."

Quinn couldn't ignore his offer. She appreciated his efforts to make all this. She took two plates for her and Sam. Sam followed her to the dining room. He smirked a little, realizing Quinn brought two plates so they can eat together.

From this morning, they talked a lot. No more hiding from each other, although Sam still thinking that Quinn might hide something from him, he didn't asked or dig more. When right times come, she would tell what bothering her life and all of her mystery. Quinn herself thought she never felt this kind of comfortable with boy. Her feelings told her that it was different, she didn't want to say it because deep down she knew what word exactly written on her mind. A word started with L.

-S&Q-

Quinn was about to go home before Sam held her arm. She turned around to face him. He looked tired, his hazel green eyes sparkling though. _He worried about me, _Quinn thought. Sam placed his hand to her forehead and then his eyes widened,"You can't go home, right now. I forbid you."

Quinn ignored him and protest,"No, Sam. I can't stay over again. Yesterday, I bother you by staying here. I can not make you busy anymore."

Sam sighed. He looked at her in the eyes one more time, and now it made Quinn melt like she would do anything for him. Sam placed his right to her shoulder and then he smiled. Sam reassured her again,"I can't leave you alone, not when you sick. I want you to be alright. I don't want you to think like you make myself busy or in trouble but you're not. Maybe I'm not a good person or my left hand isn't working but I just you to be safe. So please, stay until you perfectly alright. Would you mind to stay?"

"Yes."Of course, for a multiple times. She could not reject him again.

Just in time, Sam heard a knock on the door. He was like, who the hell come in the morning beside Quinn? But sure, she was already here. It absolutely wasn't Puck, nor Artie because both of them were not morning persons. He groaned angrily, and then Quinn mouthed _no, don't be like that. _Quinn said to him that she wanted to take a bath. Sam shouted before he opened his door,"Who is that?"

"A woman who makes you exist in this world."said the woman over the door. Sam's eyes widened in shock. Oh no, his parents came! This was not perfect time. What would they think if they found Quinn inside his apartment? How can he explain to them? Sam was known as best son ever yet the most anti-woman in the universe. Her father usually called him like that.

"Come on, Sammy. Open the door, pleaseee. My legs are ready to fall in any minute."shouted a little girl outside. Sam knew who was that. It was his little sister. Stacy Evans. He missed her like crazy because she pretty close to him and nowadays, they barely meet. A shouts from her sister made Sam rushed to the door and opened it up.

"Why you took so many time to open the door?"demanded her mother and then she got inside along with Sam's father, Sam's little sister and Sam's little brother.

Sam's little sister and brother, Stacy and Stevie hugged Sam tight. Both Stacy and Stevie were close to Sam, Stacy told everything to her oldest brother because only Sam can understand her although she was close to Puck also but not as close as Sam. Stevie was close to Sam and Puck equally, as a buddy-buddy. They called their relationship as bromance. Stevie may be the youngest between Puck and Sam but they treated Stevie like he was in same age like them.

"'Sup, Bud?" asked Sam to Stevie. But Stevie and Stacy already running to his bedroom. They must be very tired, so Sam let they go to his bedroom. Now in the centre of his apartment, only Sam, his mother and father left. Sam actually didn't like this situation. It always awkward. Always.

"So, how was that happened?" asked Sam's mother. Mary Evans walked to her oldest son, and then like he was sick, his mother run her fingers to his head. She saw his left hand though. Thanks to God, it wasn't hang anymore. It was only bandaged but his mother already worried like this. His father, Dwight Evans snorted behind his back. As it was predicted, his father would go to the piano first before go to his own son,"Mary, he wasn't child anymore. See, he is twenty six years old. Don't act like that."

"It's your own son, Dwight! His safety!" responded Mary angrily. How can her husband acted like Sam was okay? It was like he wasn't care to Sam Evans's safety.

"Dad was right mom. No need to worry, I just slipped from the stairs."lied Sam. He didn't want his mother to worry about him and got angry to Quinn if she found out.

"Please be careful, honey. I don't like any of my children sick even it's Puck."

Dwight Evans shook his head. He knew this was exactly his wife do when one of her children sick. So he already get used to it. He decided to keep busy with Sam's piano. Well, Dwight Evans was a composer. So he knew. Both he and Sam couldn't live without music around them. He found music sheets around Sam's piano.

"New song, son?" asked his father looking through the paper. Sam nodded, and then Mary Evans came from the kitchen and brough over three cups of coffee. She knew that her husband and Sam couldn't start a day without a coffee. Sam smiled and took a glass from his mother,"Yes, dad. But I haven't try it yet. You know my left hand. So, I just wrote it down on the sheets."

"Can I try?"asked Dwight Evans politely to his son. Sam nodded allowing his father to play. Both Sam and his mother set a seat to hear the song. Sam's heartbeat went faster. He could only think about one person right now. And that person was here. He wanted his song to be a surprise but he was also curious. So, he let his father play his song.

Beautiful harmomies floating around the room. It was like a magic, it was enchanting. Sam closed his eyes let hus father played it. It was like the clocks stop for awhile to hear Dwight Evans plays the song. Until it finished, Sam doubt that Quinn heard the song. Hopefully, she wasn't.

"How was it, Dad? Is it good?"

"Very well done, son. You made this song beautiful eventhough you haven't try it." Said Dwight Evans proudly.

Sam smirked,"Thanks God. I know."

Dwight Evans gave him a glare,"Oh, I see. You wrote this song for someone?"

Sam shook his head. He looked down because he was too shy to admit that his father was true. Suddenly, his mother ran from his bathroom. Sam could see an anger from her eyes. Sam didn't even realized when his mother was gone to the toilet.

"Tell me Samuel Evans. Why you let a woman slept over in your apartment? Is she your girlfriend? Who taught you all of this?" Said his mother angrily.

Didn't take much time, Quinn ran to living room to found Sam, Mary and Dwight discussing. She knew about this because his mother found her walked out from bathroom. Although Mary didn't say a thing, Quinn knew she's angry to his boy and Quinn, the stranger.

"No, no, Mom. She is not my girlfriend! She's a friend who likes to help me everyday since I was on accident."

Dwight opened his mouth to calm the situation,"Son, believe me. You have a lot of things to explain."

-S&Q-

Just like Quinn did to Claire and Josh, Sam's parents, Stevie and Stacy likes her like they knew her for such a long time. Especially Stacy, all this time she always wanted a sister. Just in time Quinn stayed a night in Sam's apartment they became closer. Stacy played along with Quinn, talked silly things and played barbies although both of them were not kids anymore.

Either Mary and Dwight interested to Quinn when she told them about her life, her daily activities and her background. Mary asked her whether she likes to cook, and then she told her that she made Sam's meals everyday. Sam blushed because he sounds like a kid in Quinn's version. Dwight liked her because Quinn told him that she's dancer and liked to dance with piano. Quinn and Sam's parents talked about music for hours. And even Sam didn't know that Quinn knew a lot about music.

Time went so fast and Quinn stayed for a day again. Quinn even forgot about her health because she enjoyed her time with Sam's family. When Quinn sat at the terrace with Dwight still talking about music, Mary told them that they should go dinner outside. Quinn couldn't reject the offer though because Sam's mother seems insisting and wanted to talk to her more. Quinn did not feeling like she was investigated by Mrs. Evans, honestly.

Until Mary finished, she grabbed Sam's hand and asked him to sat with her at his couch. Sam knew, her mother always wanted her quality time with him. She smiled,"Quinn is nice, Sam. I like her."

"Yeah, she's Puck's friend. He kinda have a crush on her." Said Sam awkwardly. Actually he didn't like to talk about Puck and Quinn anymore.

"Oh." Said Mary in flat note. Sam knew that something bothering her mind. But he didn't know what it is.

Mary saw his son's eyes eyeing that her. She sighed,"I just wondering, what happens if my two sons falling in love to the same girl."

Sam frowned. It couldn't be between him and Stevie of course. It must be him and Puck. It was his mother's instincts. Sam didn't want to admit that was true.

"I'm gonna call Puck, tell him and we already in town and ask him to join us at dinner. Don't think too much about it, Samuel. I can see it in your eyes, and I'm just wondering, it can be true or not true." Said his mother walked away from Sam and grabbed her phone. Sam still froze by his mother's words, maybe his mother said that she was wondering but Sam knew that she telling truth. His mother never wrong. And because of that, Sam felt that he was stabbing Puck from his back.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: dum sum! what are you thinking about this chapter? leave a review as always. i wanna her yout thoughts. anyway, so sad that glee seniors graduation. though RM said that they'll all back for S4 but i'm not actually sure. as long as Chord and Dianna stays, I'm fine. keep your fabrevans hopes crossed x**


	13. Chapter 13

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hello chapter 13! wow, rough week!**** as usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******to be honest, this is not my favorite chapter. but we'll see a lot Puck in here and his dilemma, I think? I'll be gladly to read your thoughts on review after reading this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XIII

Puck told Mary and Dwight that he gonna meet them in the restaurant. Of course, Puck knew what restaurant that Mary and Dwight would go. Sam couldn't deny that he bit worry that he gonna meet up with Puck. He couldn't lie to him about Quinn staying at his apartment, because come on what the hell Puck going to say when he found out? Sam suddenly lost his spirit to go to dinner. He couldn't run from this dinner though, because dinner together with Puck and his family was routine whenever his family are in town. But, the problem was he brought Quinn along with them.

"Sammy, go bath. You stink!"shouted Stacy pretending that Sam were stinks, she covered his nose with her hands. Stevie winked to Sam,"Ya, Sam go bath! I'm sure Quinn doesn't like if you are not bathing."

Sam blushed. Stevie won. Stevie ran because Sam already set his eyes and decided to chased him until he die. Brothers. Quinn watched them laughing but she was also blushed when Stevie said her name. Mary Evans knew that her sons would not gonna kill each other so she let then run like crazy, she knew Sam will end up in bathroom. Quinn thought that maybe it was right time to talk to Mary about why she was staying at his son apartment. Quinn invited Mary to talked in the couch and there she was, explaining everything since the beginning. The accident. All of things, and she didn't forget to apologizing to Mary Evans.

"There's nothing that we both could do. Past is past, dear. So let it passed. As far as I know, Sam's happy with you. Keep doing that, honey."

Quinn couldn't run anymore. She knew that.

-S&Q-

"You weren't say that Quinn did all of this, Samuel." Said Mary Evans on the way to the restaurant. Sam looked at Quinn angrily. Sam protected her with all his efforts so his parents wouldn't blame her with anything happened to her. But none of them saying anything, including Quinn. Dwight Evans drove the car, meanwhile Sam and Quinn sat in the middle and Stevie with Stacy sat at back seats. Quinn choose to stayed quiet. Sam poked her arm but Quinn didn't give him responds.

"Quinn told me all of that. I didn't blame anyone here. Why you didn't tell me all of this, Samuel?"

Sam sighed finally he said it,"I'm afraid."

Mary got his catch of his words,"You're afraid that I'm gonna blame Quinn everything that she had done to you? Is that?"

Sam didn't say anything but nodded. Quinn looked at him disbelieve. Did he really didn't want to get blame of everything? Sure, she kew that Mary wouldn't do that to her but really? She didn't think that am would go that far just to protect her by not saying the truth.

"Samuel, I won't do that to Quinn. She's such a nice and responsible girl."Said Mary reassured Sam that she would never blame Quinn for everything. Hearing no responds from Sam and Quinn, Mary continued,"Puck is very lucky that he have Quinn."

Both of Quinn and Sam's eyes widened in shock. Puck? Why Puck? He didn't have anything to do in this conversation.

"Mrs. Evans I'm not Noah's girlfriend."said Quinn in all of sudden. Sam nodded agreeing with her, he even added her words,"Yeah, what do you mean, Mom?"

"Who says that Quinn is Puck's girlfriend? She's his friend right. So he must be lucky. Both of you seems shocked."Mary answered two responds from Quinn and Sam.

Sam realized that he had been trapped by his one and only mom. He knew that only a joke, so she knew about both of them in relationship and feelings to each other. Clearly, without saying anything his mother already knew what exactly hidden in their feelings. Fortunately, they already arrived in restaurant. Sam could see Puck's car already parked on the other side of side. Tonight would be so unpredictable, Sam thought.

-S&Q-

Dwight Evans may not saying anything on the car because he was driving. But he knew what his wife did to Quinn and Sam. He found it very interesting when he saw Sam, Quinn and Puck sat together on the table tonight. Puck couldn't help but frowned when he saw Quinn in the first entrance when they came. Moreover, Sam seems changed a lot now. He didn't say anything but played it cool. Then again, Dwight didn't missed it even a bit from his eyes.

Clearly Puck loved her so much. The way he acted to her, talked to her, smiled at her, everything. Puck didn't even try to hide it from Quinn. It was her, the one who didn't see or too blind to noticed. And Sam, he was different. He was calm and everything but Sam obviously hiding something. He watched her once or twice, but Quinn did not realize. Dwight couldn't read the way his son saw her in the eyes. He bet, he had something in mind between her and him. But it wasn't that clear.

It was funny to see the relationship between Sam and Puck to Quinn. Both of them seems to know her well, but in different way. Puck knew her like they've known each other for years, talked a lot of things like old friends met up. Meanwhile Sam knew her by his attitude, and gestures. He knew that Quinn didn't want this or that thing. It was interesting. But, if Dwight saw Quinn, she treated both of them equally, nothing special. She smiled, laughed to everyone. She didn't showing any emotion to Puck or Sam. Dwight thought for awhile, did Quinn played around to Sam and Puck? No, she wasn't that kind of girl. Dwight believe that. Or maybe, Quinn just didn't interested to both Sam and Puck. Poor boys...but wait.

Dwight saw Quinn talked to Sam when Puck was gone to the toilet. Sam was still continued talking about music between him, Puck and Quinn. But now Quinn's body turned to Sam because Puck wasn't there. And gotcha when she talked, Sam smiled. One thing rarely happened. And then, she smiled. There! Dwight saw it. Quinn might talked, laughed, and smiled to Puck and Sam like nothing happened, but she wasn't looked at them in same way.

Yes, Dwight saw it. And He didn't doubt it anymore.

It was interesting than he thought.

-S&Q-

"So, you will help him preparing his orchestra?"asked Quinn to Sam who was drinking his cup of coffee. This man would never be separable with his coffee.

Sam nodded and then sighed,"Did you hear what my father said? He freaking glad that you broke my hand so, I can cancel all my tour and help his orchestra,"Sam looked to Quinn for awhile and he murmured,"I thought he will say thanks to you, though."

Quinn rolled her eyes and ignoring his words,"But I know you want to help him too, right?"

Sam shrugged, acted like he didn't care,"I'm not busy and I don't have any activities lately, so why not?"

Sam wasn't sure whether he had to say this or not because actually he didn't want to say it. But since his parents already gone to their apartment, and Puck was still in toilet, probably he ate wrong foods. He sighed and then opened his mouth,"Since I'll be busy tomorrow and forwards with my father, I'll be rarely at home."

Quinn wasn't open her mouth. She didn't say anything. Because she didn't know what to say about that. It was Sam's rights to stay or leave his apartment whenever he likes. But...

"You still have to clean my apartment, though. You already have the key, right? But you don't have to prepare my meals or breakfast because working with my father which means I'll be good at eating."

Quinn still didn't say anything. She kept her mouth closed. She felt like she was losing Sam. Like, she would probably rarely seeing him like her usual days. Why it feels so wrong to her? She finally gave him responds. Only a nod.

"You can call me whenever you need help or in any circumstances. You may call me." Said Sam last time in soft voice.

Quinn smiled this time and nodded. She liked to hear Sam's soft voice. But she couldn't hide her disappointment that Sam will working with his father. After that, they didn't say a thing and left the air awkwardly silent. Not until, Puck's cheerful voice came again,"Hi, what did you talk about?"

"About me, working with father with his orchestra."said Sam in the flat tone. He didn't want to talk about this anymore, oh please.

Puck cheered when Sam said that. He stood beside Quinn and told them that ot was good news though. Sam would get his activities with music again and Quinn didn't have to spend much time at Sam's apartment again. Quinn didn't want to talk about it also, but Puck kept saying that she had more spare time to do. Quinn just answered like she would be hanging out with her friends and dancing. But, everytime Quinn talked about her future activities, she could see Sam's eyes looked at her coldly. He had a killer eyes, remember. Quinn never saw it again since she broke his left hand, until now. She chose to ignored it once again, but he never stopped watching her. Although she kept talking to Puck she felt uncomfortable with his eyes on her. She decided to face his face. Too late, his eyes already gone to somewhere else.

"Should I come tomorrow, Sam?"asked her finally.

"No need."said Sam coldly. It was surprising Quinn. She shivered a bit though because his tone was cold and shocking her. What happened to him? It was like Sam Evans new-self that Quinn Fabray knew was gone. He acted like the first time they met when she broke his hand.

"Oh."choked Quinn. She looked down because she couldn't say anything right away. She shook her head and then she sighed,"Well, then I should probably go home right now. It's already 9 p.m I have class for tomorrow."

Puck's eyes brightened,"I can drive you home, Quinn."

Quinn nodded simply but she remembered she still have her car at Sam's apartment since yesterday. She looked at him waiting Sam to opened up his mouth,"You can leave your car at my apartment building, I'll take taxi to home."

Quinn looked sorry to Sam when she finally walked away with Puck. Sam was still at restaurant, he decided to stay for awhile until Puck and Quinn completely gone from this restaurant. On the other hand, Puck couldn't help but thinking why Quinn's car left at Sam's apartment? She didn't say that she was working to him today.

-S&Q-

"Why your car still in Sam's apartment, Quinn?" asked Puck on the way home. She said that she wasn't working today, and then why? Actually, Quinn's words wasn't all true, right? She stayed over a night and today she was barely work because basically today was Mary Evans's the one who's working.

"Oh, I came to his apartment yesterday night."answered Quinn without looking at Puck.

Puck frowned. For god's sake Quinn made their date canceled yesterday night but then she came to Sam's apartment. She said she was unwell. How come she could come to Sam's apartment,"You said, you were unwell, Quinn."

"Oh, I was. But he asked me to come."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"I told him already that you were sick, and he was still calling you to come?" said Puck almost angry. Quinn could feel his anger. Even now, Puck could beat Sam's ass whenever he wants.

"He called me plenty time to tell me that I shouldn't come but I left my phone at home, he even waited outside his apartment building to make sure I was okay." Said Quinn clear the problem.

Puck still frowned though, he still wasn't impressed of what happened yesterday,"And then why he called you to come?"

"He asked me to make him dinner."

Puck was ready to argue until Quinn continued again,"I hadn't eat also, and I was feeling better right away so no big deal, Noah."

"So, you had dinner together?"

Quinn nodded and then added,"Yea, I stayed over a night. I was watching his performances in dvd but I fell asleep oh his couch. He even slept on the floor, to make sure I'm fine. So, today I was still staying at Sam's until his family came and asked me to join them dinner."

"You slept over?" asked Puck again to make sure what was he just heard is true.

Quinn nodded without realizing his voice tone changed.

To be honest Puck didn't like this. Oh come on, who would like it? Quinn canceled their date and then she had dinner with his bestfriend-brother. Well, Sam didn't do anything wrong because he called her to tell her that she shouldn't come. But he couldn't help but imagining Quinn slept at Sam's couch and then Sam slept under the floor for her. Sure, Puck knew that Sam slowly changed his behavior around Quinn and he liked it. But he couldn't help if Sam in the end will compete with him to win over Quinn Fabray.

Noah Puckerman didn't know whether he have to be jealous or not to his bestfriend-brother, Sam Evans.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: so, what should Puck do? any solutions for him in the future? Let me hear your thoughts on reviews. leave one, guys :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: I have to upload this chapter earlier since next week I'll be busy with final examinations.**** As usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******Although this chapter is more like a filler, but in this chapter we'll see a lot of Fabrevans! and this chapter kinda lead you to important details in next couple chapters. So, I need your thoughts on this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XIV

"Quinn... Quinn...? Quinn!"

Quinn flinched and then saw Brittany pouting beside her,"What, Britt?"

Brittany S. Pierce still pouting said,"You daydreaming again, Quinn! Ah, you obviously didn't hear what I just said."

Quinn shook her head,"No. I'm sorry Britt. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Lately, you always daydreaming Quinn. Anyway, today is Rachel's birthday. She invited us and Santana to celebrate it along with Finn. Please come with me and San?"

Quinn drank her cup of tea, thought for a second. Why not? She didn't have any routines beside teaching and cleaning Sam's apartment. She should live a little. She should enjoy New York like she had before,"Why not?"

"Good! Come on! Meet up with Santana. We are going to Ramses tonight! Rachel berry treats us!" said Brittany cheerfully. Finally Quinn back on her daily life. It was like once in blue moon asking Quinn to join them in some kind of party. Because Quinn never or barely do that kind of thing.

Brittany was glad because Quinn have many free time, Sam was busy preparing his father's orchestra and Quinn spent more time with her, kids and with Tina sometimes. Quinn knew Ramses was expensive restaurant but she didn't care. All she wants just find a distraction to do anything in her life. She even confused her life wasn't like this before she met Sam. It was changed almost everything. Her routines, her daily life, her schedule.

It was already two weeks. She didn't meet Sam Evans. He was busy with his father, preparing everything for orchestra. Quinn glad that Sam found his activity back, but she couldn't deny either that she missed him very much. Every morning, Quinn would go to Sam's apartment to clean everything. But, if Quinn thought for a moment, actually she shouldn't have come every morning because everything would not be messed up within a day. Because Sam Evans never go home lately.

And then why is she keep coming every morning? Quinn herself couldn't find her answer. Maybe because it was her job to do, or maybe it was her daily routines. Or maybe, Quinn deep down hoped that she might found him in his apartment eventhough it's just for a moment.

_But why she wanted to meet him so bad? _Quinn took her deep breath. She didn't know why she keep asking herself that question. Unfortunately, she never meet him. Sam even didn't call her or send her any messages. Because he didn't know almost every night she secretly hoped that her phone will vibrates and showed his message.

Fact that almost every morning Quinn found his bedroom simply neat was a sign that he didn't came home. And then why was he? Where did he go? Quinn sighed and found herself ridiculous thinking about those things. Because Quinn felt lonely. Oh my god, her loneliness made her sounds even more ridiculous.

"Oh come on, Q! Stop sighing." Brittany prostested Quinn sighs and made her back from her daydream,"What happened to you, actually Q?"

"Nothing. Come on, Santana waiting for us." Said Quinn nodding her head. She laughed along the way. She tried to find distraction by having fun with her friends and one of that was going to Rache Berry's party at Ramses.

-S&Q-

"Should I go, Dad?" asked Sam Evans to his father when they were in his father's meeting room discussing some projects for the orchestra show coming up. His father said that he would treat all of his co-workers and musicians in his orchestra tonight because they worked hard for this show.

"yes, I already booked the tables Samuel."

"Can I not go?"

"Why? Have any other plans?"

"I'm just tired. I rather stay at home, dad."

"Your mom with Stacy and Stevie are going to reunion with her friends. They come back after dinner."

Sam groaned. He really didn't like this. He didn't like to sit like a stupid boy and then babbling around with some random musicians.

"I promised to girls that you would come, Sam." Said his father winked at him.

"Girls?"

"Violists. Come on! Live a little, son. If you wanna come just meet me at Ramses. I gotta go now, son. See you there." Said his father and then walked away from him.

Sam didn't give him any responses, he just shrugged and then rest his head on the chair. He wanted to go home but no one was at home. Everybody was gone, his mother will coming home after she had dinner with her friends. So, no one prepared him a dinner.

But he had another choice, he could call Quinn Fabray to come to his apartment and then asked her to make him a dinner. Sounds a like plan though.

It was already two weeks since last time he saw her. She left him angry, he didn't even knew why. He always tried to call her but he always back off and then thought that it wasn't good idea to call her. Why? Because he didn't know what will he say after she picked up the phone. Sam Evans sounded like a fool. Did he avoiding her? Maybe he was. Because everytime he met her, she always drove him crazy. She always made him thinks his feelings all over again whether it was true or not.

But he always wanted to meet her, to hear her voice or her silly laughs. Don't ask why, because Sam himself couldn't find the answer. He looked at his cell phone, and then he played it whether he should call her or not. And then he thought something...

Why she wasn't try to call him?

If she really wanted to help him and felt responsible to fix everything happens, she should call him right? She should call me and asked him whether he's alright or not. She was supposed to do those things right?

Sam frowned, he looked at his phone like his phone did everything wrong and then he could throw it anywhere he likes it. She probably have fun with her friends, thought Sam. He should go to somewhere else too. And then he remembered something. Sam took his money and then stopped taxi to deliver him all the way to Ramses.

-S&Q-

On the way to Ramses, Brittany couldn't hide her exictement to finally had dinner at Ramses. She admitted that it was her first time to visit Ramses, the most expensive restaurant in New York. Quinn said to her that Britt should say thanks to Rachel Berry because she brought her here. Well, Rachel was Quinn's old friend back in high school. Quinn and Rachel had separate ways though, Rachel wanted to be Broadway Star and Quinn focused herself on dance. Brittany actually didn't know Rachel at first place, but Santana, Brittany's friend worked together with Rachel in Broadway so four of them apparantly became friends since then but rarely meet each other.

Just in time Rachel Berry's birthday, she invited Britt, Santana and Quinn to joined her. Brittany heard from Santana that Rachel wanted to tell them about her engangement with her co-star Finn Hudson. When they arrived at Ramses, the restaurant already full with people. It was usual thing to Ramses because this restaurant always crowded everyday. A woman asked Santana whether they already booked a table or not. Fortunately, Brittany saw Rachel waved her hand on the corner of the restaurant.

Quinn looked around to this restaurant. She didn't have any experience eating in this restaurant in her entire life. She barely saw empty tables around her. All waiters and waitresses dressed nicely, Rachel must be very success now in her Broadway show. Quinn was left by Brittany and Santana because they walked faster than her and she was busy looking her surroundings. Until she heard a voice called her name. She knew this voice,

"Fabray?"

Quinn turned around and found Sam Evans standing in front of her. He wore his favorite shirt inside but he also wore a simple tux. He looked really cool with that, and Quinn gasped because her effect shocking moment. Brittany stood up from her seat to make sure Quinn was fine. When Brittany stood, Santana, Rachel and Finn also stood up. Quinn looked to Sam then to her friends. She shouldn've greet Rachel first, but...

"I'll be right back." Quinn mouthed to her friends. Brittany nodded as a sign of okay, but Rachel wondered who was that guy?

Sam lead Quinn to sit at two chairs at Ramses bar. Quinn didn't order any drinks because she wouldn't be long talking to Sam. He looked over to the direction where all of Quinn's friends sat. And he found Finn Hudson laughing three girls. Sam commented to Finn,"Wow, he got four girls in his arms."

Quinn took that words as an offensive words. He misunderstood Finn, Quinn even noticed a jealousy tone in his voice. Quinn cleared her throat,"He's my friend's fiancee. My friend celebrating her birthday and she brings her fiance."

"Oh," that was all his respond that she got.

"What are you doing in here, anyway? I thought you are busy with your father."

"I came her with my father, he's over there with his co-workers and other musicians." Sighed Sam. His father was busy talking to his co-workers and Sam was bored, it was unexpected to meet Quinn in this place. Quinn stood up and was about to greet Dwight Evans but she saw him busy discussing things, so she got back to her seat.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Quinn started a conversation,"So, we didn't meet for like two weeks. How are you?"

"Fine."

"And then, how was your hand? Any better?"

Sam moved his left hand slowly, and showed it to Quinn. Her eyes sparkled and hands covered her mouth. Sam said,"I can move my left hand now, not much but it's a progress I think. So I can perfectly heal."

Quinn cheered happily,"Thanks God! It's good news!"

Sam looked down trying to hide up his face because when his hand finally healed, it means Quinn will stop working with him. It didn't mean that Sam will lose a lackey, but he would miss her presence at his apartment,"If you say so," he murmured,"Anyway, how are you?"

"Very well." Quinn answered him at the moment.

Sam set his eyes on her. Tried to read her face, because his feelings told him it was lie. Quinn felt uncomfortable when she saw Sam's face seems like he didn't believe her. Sam watched her from head to toe. It wasn't right...

"You look thinner, and you look pale. Did you even sleep?"

Sam Evans's words choked her to her throat. She didn't think that Sam would notice some changes in her. Even her friends didn't notice her changes of her weights or her face. But he did. Did he really watch her everytime or her changes were too clearer in public?

"How many hours did you take to sleep?"

Oh no, he noticed this also. How could she say about this?

"How many hours did you take to sleep?" He repeated his question. Eyes set on her.

Quinn gave him fake laughs and then spoke up,"We didn't meet for two weeks and then you asked me my sleep time? You even didn't coming home!"

Sam smiled when she seems looked for him for two weeks. "I did. But my father picked me up early in the morning and then I ate breakfast with him. After that we work all day."

Quinn was about to giving him an argument when suddenly a random brunnette woman came over to Sam. She said that his father called him to eat dinner. Sam didn't try to pull away that woman, although she put her arm around Sam like they were a couple. This girl was a kind of flirty no better than Emily.

Although the girl flirt to him like crazy, but Sam told her that he should talk privately with Quinn. The random girl saw Quinn and then scoffed, Quinn looked over to herself. Was she that ugly or what? Both Emily and this random girl scoffed when they looked at her.

After the girl walked away to Sam, he turned away to face Quinn again. But Quinn was busy looking over herself,"Don't mean that girl. You look beautiful tonight."

Quinn's eyes widened,"What?"

"What?" Sam asked her back.

"What did you said?"

"I said nothing." Said Sam in flat tone but speechless, he seems didn't want to talk about it. So he changed the topic,"I don't know why I'm telling you this but, I stay at my parents house lately. So if you wonder where I am, you know it already."

Quinn murmured,"Yes, I know. You didn't have to tell me. I let myself too worry about you."

Sam let out a small laughed and then he spoke up with his soft voice again,"If you worry about me. You can call me anytime."

And then just like every talks they had, an awkward silent floated around the air. Quinn cleared her throat and then she realized that should go back to ger friends. Although Sam didn't want to separate with Quinn, he let her go. Quinn just walked a couple steps until Sam spoke up for her behind,"Fabray, tonight I'm coming home. Make sure you come to my apartment tomorrow morning."

Quinn kept walking and just gave him a simple nod. She hid her smile because finally she going back to Sam's apartment and he's gonna be there. She missed working in his apartment with his apartment. Although it sounds strange, but Quinn wasn't lie.

Rachel and Finn already ordered her food, Quinn couldn't say thank you enough to both Rachel and Finn. They planned their wedding within month, probably next month. Quinn admitted that Rachel and Finn were a cute couple. She even wondered when will she walks down the aisle, and his groom waiting for her. When Quinn imagined that, her eyes landed on Sam Evans.

-S&Q-

_Why she have to smile like that to almost everytime?_ Thought Sam Evans from his table, without let his eyes away from Quinn Fabray's table. She said something that makes all of her friends laugh. Sam bet she was talking about stupid jokes like she always did. Some odds feelings hitting him, when he saw Quinn laughed and smiled to other people, his heart ache.

It wasn't because he didn't like to see her smiles, but because when she saw him. She was just like usual, she wasn't acting like she hadn't meet him for two weeks. But she just saw him like they met everyday. Maybe it didn't makes any sense to him. But it was.

Avoiding her for two weeks, Sam didn't get any good results. At first, he avoided her because he felt guilty to Puck. Sam felt like he stabbed him from his back, because that night she supposed to be with Puck, had dinner with him and she supposed to hear Puck's admittance. But the reality was, Quinn spent a whole night with him. Had dinner, talked, even worse she slept over in his apartment and he kissed her for god's sake!

If only Sam wanted to admit, the reason why he felt guilt was not only because he practically stole Puck's opportunity to be with Quinn. But because Sam felt happy with Quinn that night. He spent his night with his pleasure.

But then come on, Puck wasn't do anything in two weeks when he tried to avoid Quinn. Nothing! Sure, Puck hang out with her a couple times but then again Puck said that it wasn't the right time to tell her his true feelings. Stupid! He wanted to mad and yell to Puck, but he couldn't.

Sam was trying to help him! But Puck was clueless. He knew nothing. But, right now Sam didn't want to stay away from Quinn again. He wanted her to make him a coffee every morning. He wanted her to cook for him. He wanted her to do his orders. He wanted her closer with him. He wanted her to light up his life everyday. What? Did Quinn Fabray just turned into bright angel for him? Did she no longer a dark angel for Sam Evans?

He looked up to Quinn Fabray again. She was smiling, but she looked bored. He grabbed his phone.

-S&Q-

Quinn Fabray had enough already. She wanted to go back home as far as she could. She murmured and nodded once or twice. Her friends talked about a show held by Sebastian Alexander Dance Company next week. And Quinn didn't want to talk about it.

Her phone vibrated. Quinn was shocked for a bit but smiled when she read the name of the sender. But in all of sudden, she frowned. Why Sam Evans texted her?

_You look bored._

What did he means? Did he watched her all the time? She looked up to his table and Sam smiled before he turned his face away.

She replied: _I'm not bored._

Sam replied her text less than a minute.

_Umm it's fine if you didn't want to admit. I know you are bored. Me too. Let's talk._

Quinn rolled her eyes before she answered: _oh come on, Sam. You came with a lot of people and lots of ladies. But well, let's talk. What do you wanna talk about?_

Sam scoffed. Silly girl. _You haven't answer my question. How many hours did you take to sleep?_

_Like usual._

_Like usual? That means you still can't sleep well? _

_It's not new thing for me. I kinda get used to it._

Sam knew it wasn't just usual problem. He replied her text faster: _have you try to sleep with my songs? Last time you heard my songs you felt asleep instantly._

_I tried. Not working, sorry Sam._

He smirked. He typed a jackpot words: _Then you should sleep at my apartment. _

Quinn scoffed when she read his text. And then she murmured,"Are you kidding me?"

Brittany noticed this and then opened her mouth,"What are you doing, Q?"

"Texting. With my mom. She asks a lot of things."

And then Finn told them jokes about mothers and something that made their conversation starts again. Quinn didn't reply Sam's text again. But when she looked up to Sam, she could find that he glared at her. He showed his phone up and then mouthed: look at your phone. Quinn was not interesting at first but she found a new text from Sam.

_Hey, Fabray. Make sure you don't have any date for tomorrow night. _

Quinn bit ler lip angrily. This man was just too...

_Why? You wanna take me on a date?_

_I don't know that you want me to take you on a date._

Quinn could be yelling at him right now but she sighed and finally she replied: _forget my words. What should I do tomorrow night?_

Sam smirked at his phone, _I'll tell you tomorrow morning. (P.s: Fabray, eat out your foods if you are not anorexic girl)_

Quinn read his text disblieve what just he said. When she looked at him sharply, he just smirked and then, he put his phone on his coat. It was a sign that he didn't want to continue their conversation.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: so what do you think? I need to hear all your thoughts on this chapter because well, next couple chapters will be important. so, please leave a review.**

**anyway, about Puck...I've read all your thoughts and it's kinda makes me think again. but for now Puck is safe from fabrevans. I say it again, leave a review. Thank you x.**


	15. Chapter 1516

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: FINALLY I'm back! It's been two weeks since last time I uploaded chapter 14, and I'm really really sorry about that. It was very busy weeks, exams and vacay. But now, I', back on track! and I hope you still interested to read my story. ****As usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******I owe you this chapter, and as my apology I put chapter 15 and 16 together in this part. and I warn you from now, this two chapters ARE IMPORTANT. so read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XV

Sam Evans opened his eyes from long sleep. He looked to clock beside his bed and found it was already half past eight. Sam used to wake up at seven and then he would read his usual newspaper and waited for Quinn Fabray to come. She supposed to be here by now, he thought.

When Sam opened his bedroom. His smelled a familiar taste. A coffee. He missed this coffee, for two weeks he didn't drink a coffee that made by Quinn Fabray. He closed his eyes to smelled it again. But then, his ears catched a melody.

Piano? Yes, it was his music. Of course Sam knew his own music. Sam walked to middle room of his apartment quietly. The closer he get, the louder it sounds. When he reached the middle room, he found her.

Quinn Fabray danced through his music. Well, she wasn't really dancing though. She only tried some moves and then she started all over again until her moves were fit to his music. A smile plastered on Sam Evans's lips. If he could explode, he may explode right now when he found her dance through his music. He was so glad and honored.

Sam found himself enchanted by her dance once again. Just like when he saw her dance for the first time at Juilliard. Sam always liked her dance. He could watch Quinn Fabray dance all day for his pleasure without being pay. He leaned his shoulder on the wall, hands on his pocket. He watched her flawless moves and every single details in her dance.

And then Quinn twirled, exactly in that moment she saw Sam standing by the wall. She was too shocked, so her feet slipped and she fell to the floor. Sam laughed a little before ran to her. Sam gave his right hand saying,"Good morning!"

Quinn pouted still groaning because of her feet hurts. She accepted Sam's right hand ashamed, she must be looked like an idiot when she fell. Sam helped her standing, she opened her mouth,"Morning. Did I wake you up?"

"No. How long you've been here?" Asked Sam. He and Quinn both already stood. But, both of them still holding hands.

"About half an hour ago. I made your coffee and then I checked your room. When I found you still sleeping. I decided not to wake you up. It's rare you know, you up this late."

"Yeah, yesterday my father and I worked again until midnight."

Quinn nodded simply before her eyes landed on her left hand. Its still linked with Sam Evans's right hand. Sam followed where her eyes went on. He didn't realize that he still has his hand linked on hers. He didn't want to let that hand go, because it felt right. Sam shook his head before the awkward situation hit them again, he let her hand go. Sam placed his hands on his pocket.

"So, you like to practice your dance in here? With my music?"

Quinn's eyes brightened. She may not saying this before, but Sam was right. She liked his music. It was perfection to her dance.

"Yes. I like your song. Especially _Once Upon A Time._"

"Wow, _Once Upon A Time _is one of my best works. Your moves are beautiful, Fabray. I have to tell you that."

Quinn blushed when Sam said that. She felt like she was flying to the sky when Sam Evans compliment her dance. Oh come on! It's Sam Evans, the classical pianist and he's popular, right?

He and Quinn walked from the middle room to the kitchen. It was like usual, Sam brought a chair and then sat at kitchen table. Quinn gave him his coffee. He smelled it, oh he missed it. He already said that for a thousand times.

Two weeks when Quinn was away, Sam's life pretty messed up. He survived when he didn't know Quinn, but after he did know her everything just changed. Quinn was a part of his life. When he didn't meet her, everything wasn't feel right.

"Finally, finally, finally..." Sam murmured when he drank his coffee.

Quinn looked at him smiling,"I know you miss me, Sam Evans."

Sam rolled his eyes,"Your coffee, Fabray."

She just shrugged and then back to her works,"It's same you know. My coffee. Me."

"Whatever, Fabray."

Quinn wondered,"If you can't live without my coffee, how can you survive when all of this ends?"

"What ends?" Sam raised an eyebrow by her question.

"When your hand is perfectly healed. I'm not working as your lackey anymore." Said Quinn. She looked like she was about to daydream again by her thoughts.

But Sam couldn't deny that she was right. He could move his left hand slowly, that means that his hand will perfectly healed within weeks or month. But he tried not imagine Quinn stop working with him. He wasn't like his own idea using word lackey to her. Maybe when she worked for the first time yes, but now... She wasn't a lackey anymore.

Both of them back from their thoughts when Quinn's cell phone rang. It was Noah Puckerman. He asked her to go somewhere, but Quinn looked to Sam. He told her not to makes any date for tonight. She breathed and then rejected Puck's offer. Sam smirked to himself _too late buddy, I'm gonna ask her first._

"I told Puck that you asked me to do something for tonight." Said Quinn when she hang up her phone.

"What does he wants?"

Quinn shook her head,"He didn't say anything. Anyway what do you want me to do tonight?"

"I think he has same idea with me. I want you to come with me."

Quinn was clueless by his statement,"To where?"

"Have you heard Sebastian Alexander Dance Company? He's my friend and Puck's. He invites us to come to his conference press and his party."

Quinn muttered,"Sebastian Alexander Dance Company...I know."

"At first, I don't want to come to his party. But I remember you, you're dancer. I won't be bored if I come with you."

"Oh."

Sam frowned when he looked at him. It wasn't a respond that Sam expected. He was expecting her to exclaim or do something that makes her eyes brightened and happy. But, this...she just gave him a simple "oh." he was expecting more.

"Really Fabray? Just OH? You seems not excited."

Quinn rolled her eyes,"What? What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. Something like, Thank you Sam, for inviting me to come to a party from one of the most popular dance crew in America!"

Quinn sighed. Oh my god this man was so unbelievable,"Thank you Sam for inviting me to come to a party from one of the most popular dance crew in America. There! I said it."

"And?"

Quinn frowned,"And what?"

"Will you go with me?" Asked him softly.

"It's like I have another choice. So yes, I'll go with you."

"Just a reminder Fabray, it's a formal party which means I have to wear a tux and you-"

"Wear a dress. I get it." Quinn interrupted.

"Good. Now you're free for today. I want you to look beautiful tonight. Although I know, you already beautiful." Said Sam walking away from Quinn. Leaving her in shock. She didn't know it was a compliment or whatever. It was too shocking to be true. She had to prepare well for tonight. And the only place she could go by now was her mom's.

* * *

CHAPTER XVI

Thanks to God, Sam didn't wait with his anxiety because Artie invited him to have a lunch together at Chinatown. Chinese food was Artie's favorite food meanwhile Sam chose to eat Italian food. Because Artie said that he would treat him if he come over, Sam accepted his offer in one blink. Sam said to Artie that they'd better met up in Chinatown at Mrs. Li restaurant.

Mrs. Li restaurant was Artie Abrams's favorite Chinese food restaurant. It was almost every weeks Artie would go better although it just once. Artie claimed that Mrs. Li restaurant was the best restaurant in Chinatown. Sam remembered when Artie brought him here for the first time, he ordered almost everything in this restaurant. Mrs Li herself, middle aged woman already knew both Sam and Artie, so whenever they came to her restaurant, he would give them special treats.

"You're the best Mrs. Li as always!" said Artie when his order, Chicken _Kung-Pao_ came to his table. Mrs Li just smiled and then her eyes set on Sam Evans. She knew from Artie that Sam's left hand was broken and now she felt happy because slowly Sam could move his left hand.

"You can move your left hand now, young man?" asked Mrs Li politely to Sam.

Sam nodded as his response, he started to eat his noodle from Mrs Li restaurant. It was still fresh and yum. Artie looked into him and then mumbled,"We can arrange your concert from now, Sam. Maybe in February or March?"

Sam rolled his eyes,"Please, can we take it slowly? Until I perfectly healthy."

"Last time I remember, you are the one who wanted to be perfectly healthy within second or in a blink if there's a genie." said Artie in disgust.

Sam gave Artie a laugh when he said that. But it was true, right now Sam wanted to take things slowly. He didn't figure it why, because maybe he needed more time with Quinn. Sometimes, Sam wondered maybe he should broke his other hand so Quinn would stay longer working with him. Spent more time with him. His perception to Quinn Fabray changed in two months, how did even possible?

"Anyway, I need to take some documents in your apartment. So I'll come with you after this lunch."

"Of course."

"Will I meet Quinn there?" asked Artie hopefully. Sam looked at him annoyingly. Oh my goodness, did Artie really have a crush on her? So cruel world.

"No."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged before answering his question,"I asked her to go home."

Artie smirked. Sam was definitely changed. Artie knew this before everything begin. He remembered when he said something to Quinn the other day when he was driving her to school. So unbelievable that his words was true.

"Ah, you'll take her to Sebastian Alexander Dance Company press conference and party?"

Sam blushed. Artie knew him too well. It was like Artie knew his daily activity, so it was impossible to hide everything from Artie. He didn't know how to respond his question because his cheeks alredy burned red.

"I don't know her apartment!" Sam exclaimed when he remembered that. He grabbed his phone and then he dialed her number. It wasn't took time until Artie opened up his mouth,"Sam Evans, are you really looking some reasons to call her?"

"No, I'm not."

Artie would win this game. So much win,"You don't need any reasons to call _your girl_."

Sam glared at him angrily and then he grunted,"She is not _my girl._"

"But you want her to be yours, right?"

"I don't hear anything." said Sam concentrating to his phone, Quinn didn't pick up his call yet. Where was she? Didn't she hear anything from her purse or pocket or bag?

He waited impatiently, because he grunted or he tapped his foot on the floor. Artie even rolled his eyes. Until, finally she picked up her phone. Her angelic voice answered his call over the phone. He missed her voice like almost everytime. Sam immediately asked her apartment address, he wanted tonight to be special night. Doctor said that Sam could drive his car again now, so he wanted to pick her up with his car. She never see him driving right?

-S&Q-

Yes, she came home right away after Sam asked her to come home. At least, she didn't need to lie to him. According to her plan, this morning after prepared Sam everything, she would lie to him that she have class and then she would run over to her mom's home in Huntington because she has appointment with her doctor.

Did Quinn mentioned that she hated hospital? She did, when she came to hospital with Noah and Sam for the first time. Did Quinn mentioned why? Of course, she wasn't because it was kinda private. And she didn't like to talk about it. Quinn would go to hospital for like once in a month, it was her daily routine though. But she always hated it. Her cell phone rang for like 5 times because Sam called her, she didn't want to answer his call because she was afraid that he would ask where she was, when her phone rang for the sixth time people around her finally get annoyed and then Judy Fabray asked her to answer it. She sighed before finally answer with her fake smile. Luckily, Sam didn't say anything besides asking her apartment address. She even heard the sound of Artie Abrams saying hello to her over the phone. Quinn laughed when she heard him, Artie was fun person, sure he flirt with her all the time but he didn't actually likes her in special way. She could it in his eyes. Artie also said to her that she should come to Mrs. Li restaurant in Chinatown because it was good restaurant. It didn't take much time until finally Sam took over the phone.

Quinn knew that she would go with Sam tonight to Sebastian Alexander Dance Company press conference and party but she wasn't find it interesting because god, it was dance crew. Quinn dealed it fine already. But Sam's eyes was sparkling hopefully when he asked her to come with him, He wanted to be special, of course Quinn wasn't that bad to reject his offer. Quinn sighed, she was sitting in waiting room until her name called from the nurse table. She read the magazine for three times for now, and she was bored. There were an oldman and middle-aged woman also waited with her in the room. Her mom sat next to her, supporting her by tapping her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart." Said Judy Fabray in whisper. Quinn nodded, because she knew it wouldn't be alright. It was just another support from her mother every single time they come to hospital.

"So, tonight you are going to Sebastian Alexander Dance Company party?" asked her mother combing her hair. Quinn nodded but her face changed. She knew Sebastian Alexander dance crew very well, she even have memories that she tried to forget when she figured her illness.

"He asked you to look beautiful," winked her mother. From every stories that Quinn told to her about Sam Evans, Judy could make a conclusion that Sam liked her daughter very well. Clearly, her daughter liked him too. But her condition didn't let fall for him.

"Mom, I'm afraid that he loves me. I don't want him fall to deep for me." said Quinn half daydreaming.

"Do you love him, Quinnie?" asked her mother.

Quinn was too afraid to admit her true feelings. Her mother knew her too well, she never hide anything from her. And Judy Fabray never asked her whether she loves anybody or not. This obviously showing that Quinn had fall for him. Quinn didn't realize that her head nod. It wasunder her control.

"I knew it honey. You love him, he loves you. You shouldn't give up on this, Quinnie. You may sick, but your heart isn't so don't make your heart sick also." said her mom wisely. Quinn knew it was true, she tortured herself. She let her heart hurt once again.

"But mom, I'm not ready to do anything or have relationship with him."

"Who says that you should have relationship with him? What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't lying to herself like this. You should enjoy every single moment with him. You never know how long it will last."

She understood what was just her mother said to her. She was right, she shouldn't give up on this. At least, not this time.

"You could start by look beautiful like he wants, tonight. I can help you with that." said her mother gave her a suggestion. And then she continued,"Did he know?"

Quinn frowned confusedly to her mom but suddenly she understood what her mother means,"No. He didn't know anything. I don't think he should know."

Her mom shrugged, she wondered,"Well, I thought he knows, because you spend much time with him."

Now, Quinn unsure to herself. Her heart said that faster or not, Sam would know her secret. So instead she repeated in whisper,"No, he didn't know."

"Do you have any plans telling him about this, sweetheart?"

Quinn was about to open her mouth but nurse finally called her name. Sighing, she entered the room she had been waiting forever. Sat at his table, Dr. Steven Brenn, one of best cardiologist in this hospital. He almost 50 years old, but he greeted Judy and Quinn warmly.

"So Quinn Fabray. Any progress or any changes in your daily routine that disturbing your heart?"

-S&Q-

An hour later after they finished their lunch, Artie immediately touched down to Sam's apartment. In this case, Artie should go back to office meanwhile Sam should prepare for his-so-called-it-date, according to Athur Abrams.

Sam ran to his bedroom because he didn't want to take some jokes about Quinn. He wanted Artie to get out from his apartment as soon as possible. Artie walked into the refrigerator to find a cola, just like every time he came to Sam Evans's apartment. But he found something interesting, a cake. Artie could bet that must be Sam's mother who made this cake because she liked to make cakes.

When he was about to take a knife in drawer, Artie found a plastic with a lot of pills. He opened up the plastic and found various kind of pills. Whose drugs were this? Because Artie knew this kind of drugs.

"Sam! Samuel!" Shouted Artie from the kitchen. Sam was running to him when he heard Artie shouting his name, it was rare you know.

"What? I got these documents. Take it." Said Sam giving him the documents. But Artie's face turned into serious-mode like. He didn't give Sam any of his jokes-face.

"Is there something you are not telling me? Is this yours?" Asked Artie in flat tone. Sam frowned when Artie gave him plastic with bunch of pills.

"Where did you find that? Nah, probably it's Fabray's." Sam shrugged like oh-my-god, don't be so serious.

"It's belongs to Quinn? God." Gasped Artie.

Oh no. It wasn't good sign, Sam set his eyes on Artie right now. It was just another drugs right? Nothing serious? Sam was afraid by now.

"Artie, tell me do you know what kind of pills are this?"

Artie nodded before he finally answered,"You know, my aunt also take this pills everyday. Sometimes I'm going to hospital to take her pills,"

Sam waited Artie continue his words anxiety. Until finally Artie said,"Sam, Does Quinn have heart attack or some particular heart disease?"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: cliffhanger much? like it or hate it? I want to hear your thoughts! a lot more to come faster if the more reviews I get! so leave me one guys :)**


	16. Chapter 17

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! I'm sorry for slow updates, but finally I got to post chapter 17! ****As usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******This is where Quinn and Sam will going to a party. For Quinn's dress it's exactly like Dianna Agron in Met Gala and for Sam, it's exactly like Chord Overstreet in Golden Globes 2012. As many of you shocked about Quinn's illness, this is the continuation. Read to find out more!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XVII

"Where is it? Oh my goodness, where is it?" Said Quinn couldn't stop herself but panic all over again. How can she forgot where she put her drugs? She looked every spots at her purse but none, and then she ran into first aid box where all of her drugs put in there, nothing. She couldn't find drugs that she have been looking since this afternoon. She needed that drugs, her pills...she needed it.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, it was a missed call from Sam. He told her that when he arrived at her apartment building he would left her a missed call. Quinn looked at the clock and it showed that it was seven o'clock. Sam was on time. Quinn already dressed nicely, she wore light-green dress, she curl her short-blond hair and she did her hairdo well because her mom. Her green eyes sparkled because she looks stunning tonight. Sam haven't seen her though.

She grabbed her purse, she twirled for awhile to make sure that she didn't miss anything. Maybe her pills was somewhere hidden at her apartment, she would look for it after she came back from party.

After she reached ground floor, she saw a tall dirty-blond haired man in a tux standing manly not far from her. At first, she doubt to call him but she tried with her best bravery,"Sam?"

He turned around and found Sam standing in front of her smiling. She couldn't help herself but gasped when Quinn looked at him, how charming he looks tonight. Sam wore three piece suit, he brushed his hair, he looked neat and manly. He...brought her flowers. Sam smiled at her and then he gave her the flowers,"for you."

Quinn blushed as she take the flowers from him. Sam suddenly gave his arm to Quinn as a sign and she should put her arm on his. Although it was awkward at first, but now their arm were linked. They looked like a couple.

"Ready for tonight?" Asked Sam politely. Quinn nodded and now both of them walked into the car.

When they reached the car, sam opened the door for her. Just like a princess, Quinn entered his car shyly. It was surprising for her, when she knew that Sam was driving themselves to the party. It was her first time. Sam was such a gentleman for tonight.

"Have I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Quinn shook her head shyly, but then she answered,"Thank you. You also look good tonight."

"Are you okay? Perfectly fine, I mean?" asked Sam awkwardly, he narrowed his eyes to her suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Why did you asking me that?" asked Quinn back. She tried to do her best to fake her words and laughs. She actually didn't look good tonight. Remember she haven't drink her pills. She lost it.

"Just wondering, since you weren't look good in Ramses." Said Sam before he started his car.

"I'm good okay? Just start the car and we go. You didn't want to come late right?"

Sam knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he started his car and drove over to their party. It was exciting night to be honest, for both of them. Quinn looked weird but Sam noticed that she tried to hide it from him. She tried to look away to the streets, but non sense. Because although Sam drove solemnly, he couldn't stop staring at Quinn once in awhile. It was making Quinn uncomfortable everytime Sam Evans staring at her.

"What? You keep staring at me, Sam!"

"Nothing. I'm still wondering, how many hours that you spent for sleep?"

Quinn gave him fake laugh once again. She didn't respond him for like a million times about her sleeping time. It was none of his business.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't funny. You didn't look good."

Now Quinn sopped laughs, instead she finally sighed,"Okay. I slept for two or three hours only."

Sam choked. Did she serious about that? Did she crazy or something? Her daily life wasn't healthly anymore. It was wrong, all of it.

"You serious? Have you gone to the doctor? Check up maybe?"

Quinn's eyes and body looked cold by now. She didn't like the word of doctor. It's sounds killing. Everytime she heard a word of doctor, her body shivered. She never likes it.

"I don't need to go hospital. I already get used to it."

"This isn't normal, Quinn." He tried to argue but he kept his voice low. He also called her Quinn.

Quinn looked away once again. She wasn't in a mood to argue. If she argued and pushed her brain to think, her head would spinning and dizzy. She avoided that from the beginning. Although she looked away, Quinn saw Sam's face tried to steal glances once or twice. She turned to face Sam again because she knew there's something he was trying to say but he couldn't say it.

"What now, Sam?"

He didn't say anything instead he took a plastic that he has been hiding in his tux. He showed that plastic, Quinn gasped when she saw Sam holding the plastic that she had been looking for since this afternoon. She must be too stupid to left her medicine at Sam's apartment. But how come he found it?

"Is this yours?"

No answer from Quinn. Sam stopped his car, and then turned to face her. It was serious thing.

"Answer me Lucy Quinn Fabray, is this yours?" Said Sam still holding her medicine. Quinn immediately took the plastic and put it to her purse.

Sam knew it. It must be hers,"Artie said that it's drugs for heart disease."

"It's just vitamins, Sam. I am dancer, I must take care of my heart. Nothing serious."

"You sure about that, Fabray?" Asked Sam narrowing his eyes to her. He wasn't sure.

Quinn nodded. Sam smiled as he started his car again. Although he wasn't actually sure about Quinn's explaination, he didn't want to demand her more. He wanted tonight to be special, Sam Evans didn't want tonight ruined just because he demanded her the truth.

-S&Q-

40 minutes later finally Sam and Quinn arrived to the party. The building was crowd, people came in and out. Everyone dressed nicely and neat. Quinn Fabray felt awkward at first like she didn't fit in this place, but not until when she felt nervous standing, Sam Evans reached her hand and they was holding hand to get inside.

Quinn felt comfortable yet afraid when Sam held her hand. They weren't in relationship, for god's sake! And what would happen if Puck see her holding his bestfriend's hand? Quinn knew that Puck liked her more than just a friend that's why she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But people didn't care in this building. They were busy with their ownselves. Sam didn't let Quinn go rightaway, and to be honest he held her hand a little tighter. Almost all attention were going to the centre of stage. There stood a middle-aged woman giving speech. After that woman get out from the stage, Sebastian Alexander stood on the stage.

"That is Sebastian Alexander." Said Sam pointing to the man standing on the stage.

Of course Quinn knew, why wouldn't she be? She never told Sam though that she knew Sebastian Alexander personally. Therefore, if she could stay away from him tonight, she would do that. So as rensponse for Sam statement, she just nodded. And said,"Do you want to drink?"

Good, Sam didn't see her weird face when he pointed Sebastian Alexander to her. Sam still held her hand, so Quinn lead him walk as far as they could. She didn't want Sebastian Alexander see her here.

Sam gave her a glass of fruit punch, at frist she doubt since she was afraid that were any alcohol in that punch.

"Is there any alcohol?" Asked Quinn can't stop looking at punch.

"A little bit. No need to worry. I know you don't like alcohol, your face showing it."

Both of them laughed a little before, another familiar voice heard from Quinn's back.

"Samuel! You come?" Sam looked at someone who called him like that. It was his mother though. Her mother hugged him, before she looked up to someone that Sam brought over to this party. Mary Evans was a little surprised actually to see Quinn standing there. She looked different. She looks beautiful.

"I got a partner to come, so why not? Sebastian is my friend too, mom." Said Sam to his mother before she could say anything else that embarrassing him.

Mary Evans winked at first to his son, she knew that his first son didn't like to come this kind of party, but Quinn is a dancee. That must be why he brought her here,"I know, Samuel. Anyway, Quinn you look stunning and beautiful."

Quinn blushed when she heard a compliment from Mary Evans. She replied,"Thank you Mrs Evans."

Mary surprised actually when she found Sam brought Quinn here. At first, she made a bet to herself guessing who will ask Quinn to come to this party. She thought it was Puck, but he wasn't. Quinn looks so beautiful in her green dress and she curl her hair and she put good accessories in her hair.

"Have you guys seen Puck already? He came here with Resse." Said Mary Evans to both Quinn and Sam.

Quinn shook her head, meanwhile Sam choking when he heard name of Resse. Quinn was like who was that Resse girl? Quinn set her face in curious mode.

Sam sighed before explaining about Resse,"She's our cousin. She's obsessed to be a dancer but too bad she have no talent about it. And guess what, she still obsessing about dance. What the hell did Puck thinking to bring her here?"

"Languange Samuel," said Mary interrupted her son. Quinn let out small laughs.

"Sorry mom. But here's the thing about Resse, she's sweet, smart sometimes she's nice. But tell you what, she's sort of detective and it's annoying. And she likes to babbling. Type of rich white girl problem, gossip."

Was she that bad? Quinn just nodded because she knew that it was just Sam's feelings towards Resse. Quinn had a feeling that Resse girl wouldn't that bad either. Mary Evans shook her head, her son didn't have nice relationship with his cousin ever since they knew each other.

Quinn haven't say anything because without they realized, Noah Puckerman walked towards three of them. Sure, Quinn thought that Noah looks good tonight in tux, but he didn't as charming as Sam. They even have different auras.

"What a surprise, Sam. You are coming and looks fine, usually you will pout all night." Said Puck in so-unusual-tone.

At first, Sam frowned. But what Puck said was true. He didn't like to come this kind of party. It was surprising yet also surprising when Puck saw a familiar figure standing next to his bestfriend-brother.

"Oh I see, you bring Quinn with you. Anyway, you look beautiful Quinn. Would you mind if I borrow her for a moment, Sam?"

"Can I have this dance? At least one dance, Quinn." Asked Puck to Quinn politely.

Quinn's eyes sparkled again. Of couse she was looking forward to go to dance floor. But she didn't thought for a second about to dance with Puck. Quinn's face wrote down her doubt to dance with Puck, she even looked to Sam, maybe he would say: _No, Puck. Quinn is in my charge for tonight. _

Instead, Sam didn't want Quinn to feel he forbid her to do everything. So Sam nodded and said,"Go. I'm waiting here, you can dance with him Quinn. Make tonight is special."

Quinn smiled because Sam let her dance, but somehow in her heart she wanted to save one dance tonight with him. Puck lead her to the middle dance floor. It wasn't slow dance so Quinn didn't have to put her arm around his neck and all that but she just danced around with Puck. Once or twice, she stole glances to Sam who watched her from last place he stood.

"You are giving Puck a chance," said his mom almost in whispers.

"Maybe this is the last time for him." Sam mumbled more to himself, without he realized his words to his mom.

"From what I saw, Quinn seems that she likes Puck. She smiles like that."

"She smiles like that to everyone, mom."

"Ah, It's true. She smiles and talks like that to everyone. But I have seen her talking and she stares to that guy differently." His mother muttered.

Sam frowned. What did his mom mean? Where was she like that? He didn't recognize anything different everytime he looked at her doing pep talks or smiling to everyone.

"What do you mean mom?"

Her mom smirked, he always hated it when his mom did her smirks. It was always means that she knew something that he didn't know,"Well...you'll figure it out, sweetheart."

Sam rolled his eyes, he and Mary decided to look for Resse. Both of them afraid that Resse did something stupid and bothered many people in this party. They couldn't find her anywhere near dance floor. It was a suggestion for Sam because Resse liked to dance although she wasn't good at that.

"Well, well, Samuel Evans! Finally you are coming to my party, huh? Coming with your mother, Sam? Where's your father?" Shouted Sebastian Alexander from behind Sam Evans.

Sam turned around to face Sebastian, and they hugged. They were besties when they worked once for musical theater in Broadway. Sam worked on the music while Sebastian in charge of dance. Although they barely meet each other, but they kept contacting each other like Sebastian usually asked Sam for best song for his dance show, vice versa. Sometimes, Sam would ask suggestion to Sebastian for best dancer that he could borrowed from him.

"My husband is busy with his relations over there. And Sam's partner for this party just left him for a moment to dance with Puck." Responded Mary Evans to Sebastian question. Sam glared to his mom because her "kind" words successfully made him sounds pathetic.

"Hahahaha, you're always funny Mary. Anyway finally you came with a date, Sam. Who is the lucky girl. Smooth moves avoiding it all, man."said Sebastian to Sam. Sam's cheek burnt red within a second.

"You could find Sam's date on Puck right now. They are dancing, I think you could easily find a Mohawk guy with a girl right?"said Mary one more time. Sam still kept his mouth silent. Tonight didn't run well that he'd expected. His mom embarrassed him too much. Sebastian looked away to dance floor. He tried to find a figure tall of Noah Puckerman in every single spot in dance floor. Until finally Sebastian choked.

"Wait, I found Puck. Oh God, it's that Quinn Fabray?" asked Sebastian widen his eyes.

Now, it's Sam turn to face Sebastian's face. Did he know Quinn? Very well,"You know her?"

"Yes, how can I not know her? She's one of my best dancers. And I had my relationship with her for months until she decided to breaking up and walked away quitting my dance crew."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: dum dum! why I love to leave my story hanging? So what do think about this chapter? just for a little information, the party is on for next two chapters. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 18

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for slow updates, but finally I got to post chapter 18! I had pretty bad writer block and my computer is broken by now. But here I am now. ****As usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******This is the continuation of the party. Here it comes Fabrevans sweetness! Read to find out more!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XVIII

Their dance didn't last long. Puck and Quinn ended their dance soon after the song changed. Puck asked her to do one more dance but she refused him with reason that she already tired. Quinn didn't tell him that the actual reason why she wanted to end their dance was because of Sam. She came here with him, Quinn wanted to save at least one dance with Sam Evans.

Quinn found herself frown when she saw Puck waved his hand over to Sam's place. And she got it, Sebastian Alexander came to see Sam. And Quinn guessed that he also knew Puck as well. Quinn's eyes widened, because she knew Sebastian for like years and they had some special memories that she wanted to erase. It was hard to believe that Sebastian actually Quinn's ex boyfriend. It was a lie if they said that Quinn didn't have any relationship in her entire life. Actually, Sebastian was one of some boys who got Quinn as their girlfriend. Back the olden days, Quinn and Sebastian were a perfect couple. They knew each other in Juilliard when Quinn finished her final year. Sebastian was her senior, and they met in one occasion because Sebastian was main lead for man, and Quinn for woman. They made perfect combination, when they dance nothing could deny their undying chemistry. But, her sickness finally separated them. Both of them were hurt, especially Sebastian when Quinn decided to stop joining his dance crew. Maybe she didn't tell him the actual reason why she quitted, but Sebastian didn't want to forced her to stay because he believes in passion. If Quinn's passion wasn't in his dance crew, he should let her go. For that, they still remained friends, although Sebastian and Quinn barely see each other.

"Sebastian! Nice party as always." Said Puck giving him a bump fist.

Sebastian nodded and drank his wine,"Very well. Thank you Puck, anyway I don't expect that I'll meet my sweet Quinn Fabray."

Nothing changed, Sebastian was still call Quinn sweet girl,"Ah, Sebastian. You know me. I always wanted to come, but I have no time." Quinn decided to step on hugging him. It was one polite action from Quinn.

"Ah, Quinn. Don't try to lie. I know you very well. Anyway nice to meet you again. We should catch up more."

Puck looked to Quinn and Sebastian confusedly. And then he looked to Sam who just silent and watching Quinn talked to Sebastian. As response to Puck's question look on his face, Sam just shrugged. He didn't want to tell Puck that Sebastian was Quinn's ex, Puck might hate him or do something stupid if he knew.

"You know each other?" asked Puck to both Quinn and Sebastian. He actually wondered that if Sebastian knew Quinn, does he have crush on her?

"Yes, we do know each other. Just ask Quinn for further info Puck. I should probably go right now. Remember Q, we should catch up more." Said Sebastian raised his glass before left Quinn standing with Puck and Sam.

"Hey, Puck! Mom said that you should go look for Resse after you finished your dance. Seems our little obsessive cousin trying to get attention from professional dancers. After all, you have a responsibility bringing her to come." Said Sam looking to many different direction pretending that he's looking for his cousin, Resse. It was just Sam's excuse to make Puck go away, he needed his own time with Quinn. Even his mother didn't say anything about Puck and Resse.

Puck groaned remembering that he didn't came to this party alone,"Oh God, I forgot that I didn't came alone. You're right Sam, I should find her now. "

With that Puck left Sam and Quinn alone. Sam let out a small sigh though, Quinn could hear it perfectly. She didn't demand him to explain. Quinn and Sam stood awkwardly, maybe it was because they didn't interact for like fifteen minutes or it was because her dance with Puck? It didn't last long because they heard song intro from Shania Twain "From This Moment On" played around in the hall. Sam looked at Quinn smiling he said,"May I have this dance?"

At first Quinn frowned, she didn't expect this. Did Sam really asked her to do a dance with him?

"A dance with you? Hmm..." Quinn pretended to think for a while. To be honest, she could give him a nod any moment.

"Fabray, I may not quiet know some dance like waltz, hip hop, or even contemporary. But I can dance well, at least my dance used well in my senior prom."

"Well, let's show what you got, Mr Evans." Said Quinn giggling when Sam said about his dance in his prom. It was one of silly things that Sam told her.

"You'll be surprised." Sam muttered proudly, he gave his arm to Quinn so she could put her hand to his arm. Quinn put her hand to Sam's arm, at first she was blushed and felt numb when Sam lead her to dance floor.

Everytime she felt Sam touching her skin, she felt some kind of warm electric hitting on her. She felt comfortable when Sam held her hand and arm. She felt like she is protected by him. Actually Quinn was nervous, she knew that she wanted to do a dance with Sam but she didn't predicted that she would feel this warmth and this...feeling. she tried to throw it away, so she said,"Don't step on my feet, Sam."

Sam didn't say anything, he understood that he should act like he was a good dancer at least for tonight, because for god's sake he knew that he danced with one of great dancers in his opinion, and Quinn Fabray was one of them. As a professional dancer, it wasn't the first time that Quinn having her intense interaction with a man. But with Sam, it felt different Quinn felt like she was doing her first dance with a man. It was far away from previous dance with Puck. Both Sam and Quinn danced slowly through From This Moment On from Shania Twain like there were nobody in the dance floor beside themselves. It was her first time Quinn stood this close to Sam. She could feel her breath and his, Quinn tried to find her bravery and then she put her hands around his neck.

She bit her lip nervously. Even herself could feel his heartbeat beating so fast, she took her breath to make herself comfortable and enjoy. It didn't actually working, she watched the dance floor more instead looking at Sam Evans's face. Quinn knew and one hundred percent sure that Sam looked at her face in the eye right now. Quinn always felt like she was weak when she found herself lost in his eyes.

Quinn maybe just forgot how to breath when Sam's hands reached her waist and pulled her close. _Oh my god, Quinn control yourself! _Said Quinn mocking herself.

Sam started to move smoothly when Quinn finally controlled herself because of her nervous feelings. Quinn thought for a second that her nervous feelings came because she was doing slow dance, previously she did fun dance with Puck that was why she wasn't nervous at all. Sam may not a good professional dancer, but he was right because he knew some moves. Quinn now acted like she wasn't a real dancer, she moves like Sam, knew some basic moves but not trying to show more.

Sam lead her so Quinn could twirl for him, and then after that Sam put his hand on her back and his other hand holding her hand. Quinn also put one of her hand one his shoulder. If Quinn could do anything she wants, she wanted this night last forever. She felt this night too magical to be expected before. Quinn tried to control herself not to rest her head on his chest, so she could feel protected even more.

"Lucy Quinn, are you happy tonight?" asked Sam to break the silence.

"Yes."

"Good, anyway I don't want to force you to continue the dance. We can stop if you want to."

Quinn shook her head after Sam finished his sentence,"No. it's perfect. Just don't stop."

Sam felt relief because Quinn didn't feel uncomfortable around him. It was his first dance with a woman after long time ago. And although his left hand still not perfectly healed and he just could moves slowly with it, but Sam tried his best to make himself be her perfect dance partner. Until finally the song ended, and people started to move away from the dance floor, Sam and Quinn still in their last position before they realized that they staring to one another. After she said that tonight was perfect, she didn't afraid anymore to look at his eyes because she believes on him. They stood silent and so close, they could feel each other's breath.

Before they stepped away from the dance floor, Sam opened up his mouth,"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I hope you let me in. Just for tonight."

Quinn didn't actually sure what the exact meaning from Sam's words, she let herself nodded as her respond.

Sam smiled because of her response, he leaned his face closer to her. Quinn felt numb once again, her body felt cold because she couldn't controlled her feelings right now. Because...before she knew it, Sam's Evans lips already pressed against hers.

For now, Sam forgot about anything in this world. The only matters on his mind was just Quinn. He didn't care if now their parents watching them kissing or even Puck saw this on the other side of the hall. Because this time, he didn't feel anything wrong.

Quinn could feel her legs were weakened. She didn't expect him doing this. Because the only matters on her head that this kiss was familiar, like she felt this touch before. And then she remembered, her dream...

Was that Sam the one who kissed her on her dream? She didn't care. Because the only thing Quinn thought tonight that she felt like flying when his lips pressed against hers.

And they both knew, that it wasn't feel wrong.

They kissed. Yes, finally they kissed.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: dummm! what do you think of this chapter? I love to hear your comments. leave one guys:) I'm sorry if this update is short:) I will update faster next time!  
**


	18. Chapter 19

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: **** Hey guys. Here ya go chapter 19! ****As usual, i'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******Wow, I'm glad that almost all of you like last chapter, kiss and dance lol. The party still continue right now. and this chapter is kinda surprising? I don't know. It's important anyway. Read and you'll now :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XIX

They broke apart not longer after both of them realized from their own fantasy and kissing. Quinn ran away from him, and Sam didn't even try to ran for her. Maybe she needed a time alone to think everything that just happened a minute ago. A crowd watching him from away, Sam knew this because of his stupid action but he didn't feel any regret.

"Hi, cousin. Why are you not trying to catch her?"

That voice. Sam knew who called him like that. She must be Resse Blackwood, his precious big-mouthed cousin. The one he has been avoiding all night. Finally, she got him. Resse didn't have any mistake to Sam, but he bet she saw him kissing Quinn and she would spill that thing to everyone especially Puck.

"Hi Resse. Don't bother to ask me about that kiss."

"I won't ask anything. I've seen it and I saw your eyes, No need your explanation."

"Really, Resse. I don't understand you."

"I know Puck loves her too. She's beautiful, talented and charismatic. For I saw in your eyes, I don't like the idea where Puck danced that girl."

"She's not _that girl_. She is Quinn Fabray, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Quinn. So, does she know both of you likes her, possibly loves her?"

"..."

"Ah, I bet she knew that Puck likes her but she doesn't seems like him back. But she doesn't know you like her."

"..."

" I know I'm right." Said Resse proudly to herself. Sam rolled his eyes because of her super "kind" words. It wasn't because she was master of gossips but it was because all her words were true. Even Resse who barely meet Sam and just saw Quinn in his dance could make her own analysis, and nearly true.

"Resse, you know what?" Sam sighing when he stared at his cousin.

"What?"

"You talk too much."

Resse laughed so loud and everybody even looking at her. Sam blushed because that was exactly what his cousin usually do. To break their tension, Sam decided to play around and finally Resse and Sam joked and teased people for like twenty minutes. Resse seems to be annoying girl but actually she could be very funny if she was telling jokes, and thanks to her Sam burst out laughter like crazy. After twenty minutes of fooling finally Sam looked up to his watch and realized that Quinn didn't come back to him yet.

"You're so much alike to gossip girl. My suggestion, get away from me because I need to find Quinn who doesn't come back for thirty minutes late and I'm standing with you like total idiot for laughing out loud."

Although Sam didn't serious talking like that to Resse but he actually meant his last words. He gotta find Quinn, she didn't show up for thirty minutes and he had no idea where was she right now. He let her go for thinking thirty minutes ago and didn't come back ever since. He thought she'd be at somewhere quiet and thinking what he had done to her and then Sam came to think that she may be at the rest room. He knew that a girl spent lots of time in the rest room, checking on their make-ups, fixing dress and lot of stuffs that Sam couldn't figure. So, before Resse could go away from his eyes, he needed her help to checking on Quinn whether she was on rest room or not.

"Resse before you go, I need your favor." Said Sam to Resse who ready walking away from him.

Resse frowned confusedly at him,"A favor? What a surprise, Evans."

"Just help me out with this one, go to the restroom and tell me if there's Quinn or not. Please."

"Oh, Samuel. She's not a baby, leave her finishing her things at restroom." Grabbing her purse, Resse started to walking away. Sam wasn't gonna let her go before she help him. So, Sam pulled her hand and whispered to Resse's ear,"Did I tell you that Quinn didn't come back for thirty minutes? I don't have any idea where was she. She supposed to meet me here, well at least. Just take a look and tell me if she's in there. Please Resse."

Resse looked at Sam in pity. She thought for a moment thinking whether he should help him or not. But after she looked at him in the eye, she found only the eyes of worry and Resse knew that she should help me. Looking up to the restroom wasn't difficult right?

Nodding her head, Resse lead herself and Sam to go to the restroom. Resse told Sam that he should wait outside because he couldn't come to restroom. It didn't take much time after Resse going in, she already went out. Sam raised an eyebrow. Resse shook her head, to her disappointment,"Negative. She's not inside."

Sam's heartbeat was beating faster because where the hell was she. Quinn couldn't leave him alone and then she was going home with Puck right, she should've called him. Sam smiled to Resse and said,"Thank you, Resse. Enjoy the party."

Sam couldn't think clearly anymore. He kept thinking, where was she, what did she doing right now, and why she didn't call him. Wait! If she didn't call, he should call.

Sam dialed Quinn's number impatiently, but she didn't answer his call. It was too crowded, so Sam decided to go outside to get better signal and he could hear the dial tone more clearer. He went to the garden outside the hall. When Sam got outside, the wind strike on him windy and cold. He shivered a little bit and then Sam tighten his coat. The garden was not big but it was beautiful, quiet and peaceful. There were at least four street lights and it gave the garden quiet good view. He sat on garden bench so he could call Quinn and waiting her to answer his call.

Sam didn't stop calling Quinn until she answered him. It was quiet in the outside, he kept dialing Quinn's number on his ear until he felt like he heard a small ringtone behind. It wasn't loud but it kept ringing. Without hanging up his phone, Sam started to walk to small path following the ringtone. The closer he got, it was getting louder and now Sam recognized it was Quinn's ringtone. Sam kept following the tone in the small path until he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening in front of him.

-S&Q-

Quinn just got out from restroom after thinking what was happening between her and Sam. She wasn't expecting a kiss from Sam Evans, he said about let himself in. But she didn't have any idea what was that about. She just nodded and within a second his lips already pressed on hers.

She was trying to think and clear her mind out of it in restroom. What she should say to Sam? After spent much time to think and she came to a decision, Quinn went out to the bathroom to find Sam. But suddenly her chest hurt. _Oh, please not now, _Quinn thought.

She bit her lip to redeem its hurt but none. Her chest was very hurt at the moment and Quinn had to stop walking leaned against the wall. All over her body sweated. She tried to catch her breath, because she didn't want to get attention from everyone she reached the closest door. Quinn found herself in small garden under the moon.

Cold weather in December hit her, it wasn't snowing but the wind blowing hard. Quinn wasn't feel cold at all, because when she reached the garden, her chest hurt and its more hurt than inside. Quinn held her chest, she tried to sit in one of garden bench. She groaned, bit her lip and closed her eyes. Quinn catched her breath but she felt weak.

_Pills_, Quinn thought. She reached her purse. Her hand couldn't stop shivered and then she found it. She opened her drugs and she took one pill to her mouth. She knew why was like this, it was because she skipped her daily pills. Sam just gave her when they were about to go the party, it was too late to drink the pills right away.

Quinn let her purse and her phone fall into the ground. Her hand still held her chest to redeem its hurt. And then her phone rang, Quinn didn't realize it before she was busy controlling her breathand redeem her chest. Quinn's sight getting blurred and Quinn started to lose her balance.

A single tear fell to her cheek because she couldn't stand its hurt. Quinn wanted its hurt to stop. She couldn't faint here. She couldn't. Before she knew it, Quinn felt some steps walking closer to her. A hope to save her.

Quinn was about to faint but she felt someone held her body. She opened her eyes and saw Sam Evans's pale and worry face looked at her.

"Lucy Quinn, what happened?" He asked. Quinn could feel his tone sounds worry. But she couldn't find her voice. "What happened?"

_Oh my god, why Sam? Why Sam has to find her here? Why he had to see me in this condition? _Quinn shook her head slowly. Sam sat beside her and made herself lean on him to make her comfortable.

"You sick?" Asked Sam again. "We have to go to hospital."

Heard word of hospital, Quinn tighten her arm on his. She shook her head,"No." After trying to find her voice, finally a word came out from her mouth,"I'll be fine."

Sam was about to protest again but Quinn shook her head again. Sam looked at her eyes, maybe he shouldn't demand her to go to hospital. Quinn added before Sam opened his mouth again,"I took my pills, I'll fine. Just wait."

Sam couldn't stop panicking. But he tried his best to hide it. Quinn seems to recognized it, she made herself closer to him and then she leaned herself to him. Sam fixed his position to make her comfortable, then he took off his coat and gave it to Quinn.

"You're shivering." Quinn could hear Sam muttered awkwardly. He tried to make her body warm around him. Quinn smiled let her eyes closed meanwhile her breath slowly back to normal and her chest's hurt started to gone. Quinn didn't know whether ut was because Sam's comfort touch or himself, but Quinn found herself better.

"You still hurt?" Sam's worry tone didn't change at all. He was really worry. Quinn still shivered. She couldn't let another people see her like this. She had to go. Now.

"Sam, I want to go home. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Said Sam without any doubts. "You can stand up?"

To be honest, Quinn wasn't strong enough to move, moreover to stand up. But she tried, she have to make herself stood. When she stood hardly, Sam already made his decision. Quinn held her purse and then Sam smiled. His left hand embraced her shoulder and his other hand slipped under her knee. Quinn gasped in shock because she realized, she didn't stand on her feet but now she carried by Sam.

"S-Sam, you don't need to.."

"Ssshh, just close your eyes and I'll protect you," Sam mumbled calming her down, he ran his fingers through her hair. He fixed Quinn's position in his embrace, he took his steps to parking lot where he parked his car. Sam let out small relief because the parking lot was quiet and nobody was there. Quinn still looked pale, she groaned a little bit to redeem its hurt again. Sam kept calming her down with his words, Quinn smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. She felt comfortable in Sam's embrace.

-S&Q-

He didn't want to remember how he found Quinn groaned and almost faint in the garden tonight. Cold weather in December felt nothing compared his feelings when he found Quinn. Fear, confusion, anxiety and panic mixed all together right away Sam could be an insane man just for her.

When he finally got to his car, he tried to think normally before he went off from the party. He should drive her to hospital, but she didn't want to. Sam didn't want to demand her, but he could lose her any minute if he didn't go to hospital. Quinn started to breath normal, she controlled it well enough but her face still looked pale.

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand linked together in hers. And then she reassured him again in his eyes,"Please Sam. I just want to go home. If my condition getting worse on the way to home, you can drive me to hospital. But now, home."

Sam nodded because of her. "Ok then, but I'm not gonna leave you alone in your apartment. We are going to my apartment, you'll stay there."

Quinn wanted to protest, but now Sam's turn to set his eyes so she couldn't say anything to protest. What kind of a guy he is, if he left her all alone suffering in her apartment. For now, he wasn't gonna let her.

"We can go to your apartment first to take your medicine or anything you needs." Said Sam before he start engine.

Quinn was still too weak to protest, pouting before opened up her mouth,"No need. I keep some of my medicine in your apartment."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: ouch cliffy? Is that surprising or something? Like it or not? You can tell your thoughts on review!**


	19. Chapter 20

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Chapter 20! Here it comes! I'********m sorry if you spot any grammatical errors since english is not my primary language.**  


******Umm...what can I say about this chapter? Just read and you will find out what happens here. Hint: lots of emotions :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XX

"So this is where you keep your medicine. You're good hiding things, Fabray."

When they arrived at Sam'apartment, Quinn rushed to the kitchen and she took her medicine hidden under knives. To be honest, Sam quite amazed when Quinn took her stuffs under the knives. He had no idea that she would hide her things in some kind of place like that. Although her face still looked pale, her condition was getting better when they got into his apartment. Quinn could walk and standing without Sam's help.

"Told you, I am getting better. You didn't have to stand and watch me doing everything."

Sam put his two hands to his pocket, and then he looked at her again. He always doing this when he wanted to say something serious,"I don't to argue about this again. You are not going anywhere tonight and you can sleep on guest room."

Quinn rolled her eyes and Sam smiled because of that. It was a good sign, when Quinn started to get angry and stuffs, it was a signal that she was getting better and healthy.

Sam looked at her from head to toe, and Quinn still looked stunning just like when they wanted to go the party this evening. But he realized that she wasn't gonna sleep in this dress, right? Sam walked to his closet and took a warm sweater of his and gave to Quinn.

"For what?" asked her raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me Fabray, you look beautiful and all but you're not gonna sleep in this dress or you'll feel uncomfortable in your sleep."

Before Sam could say anything to help her dressed up in sweater, Quinn decided to ran away to guest room and changed her dress to his harm sweater.

When she changed her dress, Sam's sweater smelled like him and she liked it. It felt like he was close to her when she wore his sweater. She smiled when she looked herself in the mirror. His sweater was big enough, and it was long to her. She stretched her arms and then her smile disappeared. She touched his pale cheek and then she realized that she lost her weighs in last couple months. She was skinnier and she looked not healthy at all.

And then she remembered Sam. He must be needed her explanation about her true condition, and Quinn has to explain everything to him. She couldn't hide anything from him anymore not after he found her in the garden. She asked herself, how did he feel when he found herself lying on garden bench almost fall to the ground? Fear and panic? She heard all of it when he arrived and tried to control himself. But then, his voice changed and started to calming her down. He successfully made her feel comfortable and forget its hurt.

Quinn Fabray one hundred percent sure that Sam had million questions in his mind about her right now. Quinn thought that he would terrorize her with lots of questions when they got home. But he didn't say anything instead he made sure that she's alright.

Quinn walked off from her room to find Sam. She found him sitting on his sofa, he already took off his tux, he wore gray long-shirt and trousers. He was busy talking to someone on the phone, Sam looked like he was making excuse.

"Just tell my apologize to Sebastian. I have something important to finish tonight. Ya, I'll explain to you tomorrow. Quinn? Yes, she's fine with me."

Quinn looked at him and then mouthed without a voice, "Noah?"

Sam nodded, still talking on the phone. Puck seems asked him a lot ot questions about Quinn. Puck thought that if Sam had to leave party sooner, he could drive Quinn home. She should've left the party with Sam. He tried to get rid of Puck as soon as he could.

"She told me that she's tired. I could let her stay if she wanted to. Okay Puck, I'll tell tomorrow. I have to go." And then Sam finally hung up the phone.

"We left the party without saying goodbye to anyone. Sebastian asked me to meet him after dance but I left the party. We didn't say anything to your parents also." Said Quinn as she sit next to Sam.

Sam smiled and he didn't say anything instead he ran his fingers through her hair. He gave Quinn a cup of hot chocolate. Quinn frowned at first, didn't understand why Sam gave her a hot chocolate.

"For you. To make you feel warm and better."

Quinn thanked him before asked him something that bothering her mind since she arrived in his apartment. "Why didn't you ask me anything? I thought you'll ask me a lot of questions because of what happened tonight."

"Well, I'm gonna ask you this morning actually. I can't ask you tonight beause you still not fit enough to handle everything. To be honest I'm curious."

Sam wasn't lying about he wanted an explanation from her. But he didn't demand her to answer anything or even bother asking her. Tonight he was her savior or maybe her knight in shining armor. he respected her as someone who needed to clear her mind before anything rushed and messed up everything.

"Thank you Sam, for everything you've done."

He smiled softly and said, "How do you feel now?"

"I feel better."

"You feel tired?" asked Sam trying to observe her from her eyes.

Quinn wasn't gonna lie this time. She felt tired like tons of bricks on her back, and she sleepy. It was clear enough because Quinn yawned when she answered Sam's question. She thought that hot chocolate made her sleepy because she felt tired already, and all her energy evaporate and absorb along with the hot chocolate.

"Okay then," Sam said standing up and then lend a hand to Quinn. She frowned confusedly, successfully made Sam laughed a little. "You better sleep right now."

Quinn smiled and drank all her hot chocolate as soon as she could. And then she reached Sam's hand gladly. After they stood, Sam put his two hands to her shoulders softly he lead her to guest room. She never thought that she would enjoy this much. Sam treated her like a little girl and he treated himself like a father. He opened his guest room and then he ordered Quinn to go to bed. After Quinn peacefully lying on the bed, Sam covered her body with a blanket.

Just a moment when Sam decided to go outside and let her sleep, Quinn held his hand so he couldn't go, "Are you not gonna telling me a bedtime story? Since you treated me like I am your kid."

Sam laughed. She pouted and then continue, "Maybe it could lead me sleep peacefully tonight."

Sam sighed and rolling his two eyes but he decided to play along with this. Quinn looked for comfortable position in her bed meanwhile Sam sat on edge of the bed near Quinn's feet.

"Okay, what do you want to hear?" asked Sam when they both comfortably in their position.

"Anything. Let's see how creative you are." Quinn challenged him.

Sam started to think about story in his mind and how creative he could be. Clearing his throat he started his story,"Once upon a time in a very far far away land. There was a kingdom and a village lead by a very old wise king, and then lived a common girl in the village. She lived with her old aunt. This girl was beautiful. She has golden hair, sparkling hazel eyes, flawless pure skin. Oh my god, this girl sounds like you Fabray! Shocking, much?"

Quinn blushed when Sam saying that she looked like a girl in his story. He described her as beautiful girl. Quinn let out a small giggle because she was too shy when he described her like that. "Funny Sam. Continue the story please."

"Oh this girl also liked to dance, just like you. She danced everywhere. In her house, on the street, in the village, everywhere. Oh, her aunt forbid her to dance in the forest, but this girl liked to dance in forest with birds and butterflies around her. But one day when she danced in the forest, she heard a crowd getting closer to her. And then there was a prince inside the forest with his guards, he was hunting at the moment. This was the first time she met a prince in the forest. This prince appearance..."

"Are you gonna say that the prince looks like you?" asked Quinn cut the story.

Sam pretended to think about it, "Well, honestly yes. He is handsome, tall, charming, charismatic..."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she felt annoyed by his answer but Sam just laughed when he saw her reaction, "Just continue already!"

"This girl wanted to see the prince closer, so she could tell her unexpected experience to her friends. But, when she walked closer her moves shocked the prince's horse. This horse jumped and the prince fell into the ground, hard. This accident made his leg broken. This prince was so angry and mad. Of course he was mad. So he decided to bring this common girl to the palace. She came to the palace to be punished. And guess what, the prince punished her to be his servant!"

Quinn thought that this story was so familiar in her ear. Two could play this game. "Are you sure is not the common girl that wanted to volunteer herself to help the prince?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, once again pretending to think, "Sure she is. But she must be very upset herself,"

"So, did the girl happy doing her punishment?" asked Quinn curiously.

"No, it's for another day. Now, time to sleep." Said Sam standing up ready to go out.

Although Quinn pouted at first but her yawning couldn't lie anymore that she already wanted to fell asleep. He turned off the lamp and closed the door.

But after ten minutes he went out from Quinn's bedroom, Sam going back to her room. He covered her body with blanket one more time and then he kissed her forehead softly and without he realized, Sam knew that he didn't wanna lose her.

"Good night Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Sam also didn't knew after he kissed her forehead, a small smile plastered on Quinn Fabray's peaceful face.

-S&Q-

His alarm successfully waoke him up in the morning. Sam groaned because all parts in his back were hurts, after sneaked to look at his clocks. It showed 7.00 am sharp in the morning. He wanted to wake up earlier than Quinn. When he stepped out from his room, Sam could smell familiar coffee from the kitchen. It was a sign that Quinn woke up already. He could bet that Quinn just woke up just like him because last time he was checking up on her it was 6.20 in the morning and she was still asleep. Well, in conclusion, Sam slept and then woke up every hour just to make sure that she was alright all night.

When he found her in the kitchen. She was still wearing his big sweater and her face, looked shiny and fresh. Quinn gasped in shock when she turned around, found Sam standing nearly close to her. But then she smiled,"Hi! Good morning."

Sam muttered something not clearly because he was tired. He decided to sat on his usual chair in the kitchen. Quinn knew that she should prepare his usual coffee. After she prepared his usual coffee. Quinn closed her mouth,"Oh God! You just like a zombie! You didn't sleep well?"

Of course Sam couldn't say that he was checking up on her every hour. So instead he said, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Much better." Said Quinn cheerfully. "You know, I don't usually sleep more than three hours. And I found myself sleep for six hours and I couldn't be a better surprise for me. I feel really healthy this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sam smiled when Quinn said that to him,"I come to a conclusion that you should sleep here if you want to sleep more than three hours."

Quinn grinned happily, drinking her coffee for this morning too, "Maybe it's because of your story? May to continue your story today?"

"Not a problem. But after you explain a few things to me."

Quinn stopped her works, biting her lips nervously. Here we go. Time to explain everything to Sam Evans has come.

"I'm making your breakfast, meanwhile I'm working you want to wash your face or brush your teeth? I'll be waiting here."

What Quinn trying to say was just an excuse so that Sam could go for awhile and she could think what she should say to him and arranging her words. But Sam on the other hand, he was too curious to know everything that scared him for a night. He was back to the kitchen fifteen minutes later. And just like he predicted before, Quinn already arranged the breakfast so they could eat breakfast together. He knew that Quinn couldn't find anything on his refrigerator so she only made simple omelette.

"So, do you mind to explain everything happened last night?" asked Sam cut his omelette and put it to his mouth.

"Shouldn't we finish breakfast first?" asked Quinn nervously. She really trying to stopped him asking about this.

"I'm fine, I mean talking and eating."

Quinn drank her juice and then kept quiet for awhile because to be honest, she never talk about her private illness to anyone. After played with her fingers, she sighed. "There's a problem with my heart. I can't be too tired."

"Problem like what?" Sam mumbled when he found Quinn stopped talking and she seemed like not trying to talk anymore.

She didn't answered him. She looked down, not trying to face Sam.

"Fabray?"

Quinn raised her face to look at Sam, "Do you like your omelette? Is it good?"

"Seriously Fabray. Your excuse is not working. Stop trying to change the topic. What kind of problem?"

"My heart in all of sudden stopped working like normal in one and half year ago. My heart couldn't pump my blood like it supposed to be." said Quinn in so unwillingly tone. She couldn't look Sam in the eye because she absolutely sure that he must be looked at her and stopped eating. "Doctor had done so many tests and he still couldn't find what makes my heart keep weak and weak every day. He said that I should go to a special hospitaal somewhere in Europe but I can't."

Quinn raised her face to look at Sam. He kept quiet and stand perfectly set his face plain. Quinn even couldn't read his face at the moment. Maybe he was too shocked so he couldn't expres what exactly he feels right at the moment. He kept look at her in the eye and for that Quinn felt nervous so she looked to other way. For like two minutes no one said anything, until finally Sam's voice break the silence.

"And then what else doctor said to you?"

"He said I can't be too tired, I should re-schedule my life and I have to take my medicine on time. It could help to improve my heart or at least," Quinn stopped for awhile before continuing,"It helps to slow my heart's weakening."

"That's the reason behind why you quit dancing for Sebastian Alexander Dance Company?" asked Sam. His voice showed so much concern.

Quinn Sighed and then she took a deep breath before she could tearing up, "Doctor said that I should stop dancing if I don't want my heart getting worse. Half part of me wants to ignore his order. What I'm trying to say here is that, I am a dancer. Dancing is my life. What I can do with me life if I can't dance anymore?" Tears started to fall from her hazel eyes, she tried to control her voice before continuing,"But the other part of me realized that my condition like this doesn't allow me to have normal routines like other dancers without having attack."

Sam frowned because he didn't understand this part,"Attack? Like yesterday at the party?"

Quinn nodded. She looked at him to find look of concern but...none. She couldn't find it in his eyes. She thought he would change and be one hundred percent concern-man-action. But Sam kept his mouth shut. Quinn even prepared some words to defends herself if he starts to show his concern. But, the fact that Sam didn't give her some reactions and emotions made her think. His eyes... looked so different, Quinn found an anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you telling me before?" Sam asked her, his voice sounds cold and sharp.

"I don't see any reasons why I should tell you this."

Sam's anger raised to his top of head. He almost shouting at Quinn. "You don't see any reasons? Do I have to remind you that you spent half of your day in my apartment?"

Quinn felt her anger came to her also. She replied him stubbornly,"Yes. And this is my personal life, Sam and actually it's not your concern!"

Now he couldn't help but shouts. "Lucy Quinn Fabray! Please listen to me! If something happens to you, do you know that I will be the most painful and guilty ever. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! If I know this thing from the beginning, I wouldn't let you step on my apartment!" Sam didn't realized that his eyes burnt red and slowly a small tear started to fall from his green eyes.

Sam shut his mouth off and then left Quinn in facepalm to his room. He needed time to process every information he just heard. It wasn't easy to deal with all of this. To Quinn, she wasn't expecting this. Not at all. She was expecting Sam would give his concern towards her, not that she wanted his concern, but that was the usual reason when people knew her illness.

But he was angry and mad. He felt like he was treating her bad, he thought he should know this from the beginning so he could behave to her. He was afraid to lose her, that was the reason why he mad at her. Quinn herself couldn't choose what was better, Sam gave her his concern or he hates her because she hid her illness to him. What exactly she feels right now was, her chest hurt. It was like someone punch her heart and broke it into pieces.

Quinn tried to hold her tears. But she couldn't do it. It kept falling and falling. She looked at Sam's room , but there was no sign that Sam would go outside to see her. It was a sign also that he didn't want to see her. She should leave. She shouldn't be here.

Quinn grabbed her stuffs on guest room, fixing her face, she wore her coat. She still didn't say a word because she afraid tears would fall any minute she opened her mouth. Trying to be strong, Quinn left the apartment without looking back.

-S&Q-

Sam felt like total idiot right now. It was like all of his emotions mixed altogether and he couldn't think clear to process anything. Quinn's explanation went out like a flash and like a thunder, hit Sam strike to his heart. When he shouted at her, Sam could see her face changed from anger to something that made Sam wants to kill himself.

He was angry, yeah. Angry because she didn't trying to tell this thing to him. She was mad because she took a risk to makes her own heart worst. He couldn't let her do his daily chores if he knew this from beginning. Sam also felt guilty in same time, his first meeting with Quinn went out bad, he realized that he didn't treat her well. He even made her do complicated things. Sam remembered that he asked her to come to his apartment when she was sick! What kind of man he was?

All those guilty feelings mixed up with his shocking feelings, made him shouted at her. He didn't mean anything to rude at her. But he did mean when he said that he didn't want to lose her. But all that came from his mouth was shouting words. Her expression with a blink changed. Like it was dead, and it was pale. He hurt her, he was sure that he broke her heart into pieces. He tried to ran away to his room so he could think clearer.

But then he heard a step walking away from his apartment. Sam was about to apologize to Quinn and wanted to say: let's start all over again, but before he could do it steps walked away from his apartment heard. And it was like Quinn Fabray decided to walk away from his life. To his selfishness, he couldn't let her stay.

He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay. But, when he heard the door closed, he knew that he just lost Quinn Fabray. Sam Evans could see a hole inside his heart and emptiness started to fill in.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: ermm do you hate it because of this? What do you think about this chapter anyway? I want to hear your thoughts on reviews!**


	20. Chapter 21

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hi this is me again. I had major writer blocks but now I'm here! yay for chapter 21! anyway, thanks for good reviews, believe me I hate sad endings, so I might do something with this. But right now this is the chapter where can lead you anyway. so read on!  
**

**well...someone confused their own feelings! read to find out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXI

Brittany S. Pierce walked down the stairs because her class just ended. She wanted to go to teachers room just to grab her lunch. She felt like she heard a music playing through dancing classroom near the teachers room. It was Quinn Fabray's class. And as far as Brittany remembered, she has no class for today. So, who was dancing at Quinn's classroom? Brittany decided to peeked in, she was afraid that maybe it was some students dancing without any permission to use the room. To her surprise, she found Quinn Fabray dancing inside the classroom.

Brittany decided to leaned her body against the wall, like she always said, she could watch Quinn dancing all day. But today was different. Her moves were slow and weak but in a second she could change her moves into the agressive ones.

Brittany didn't understand, why Quinn danced like this. All her moves mirrored her feelings. It was like anger, sadness, and disappointed meddled up as one. Brittany couldn't see this anymore. It wasn't Quinn Fabray. Quinn danced with her heart, today she turned into someone else. Brittany walked into music tape and pressed stop button. In all of sudden Quinn also stopped dancing.

"What's wrong with you Quinn?" Asked Brittany walking closer to her friend. Quinn didn't move a bit. She even didn't turn around to look at Britt. When Britt finally reached her friend and looked at her face, Britt closed her mouth. Her face looked horrible, red and puffy. Did Quinn Fabray just crying?

For the record of their friendship, Brittany never seen Quinn looked sad or crying. She always looked happy and cheerful girl. Brittany sat on the floor, trying to open a conversation. "Quinn, what happened? You look..."

"I'm fine. It just alergic." Quinn answered her in normal tone. Brittany looked at her, trying to make sure whether she lied or not. But she couldn't find anything. Although she didn't sure, Brittany just nodded and didn't ask more.

"Yesterday, you went to Sebastian Alexander Dance Company's party right? You had fun?"

Quinn shrugged. She didn't feel like talking about that. "It was good party."

"I thought you have no class for today, are you suppose to be in Sam's apartment?"

"I don't feel like I need to go there anymore."

"What?" Now, Brittany's eyes widened in shock.

"He doesn't need me again."

"You guys fighting?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Remembering Sam, her emotion boiled up again. She needed to find distraction not talking about this anymore. "Can we just not talking about this? Please?"

Brittany nodded and throwed her hands in the air as a sign of giving up and didn't want to talk about it anymore. To her analysis, Sam and Quinn must be fighting. But she couldn't find or think about something that may cause them to fight. Quinn told her that Sam starts to change slowly, so maybe it wasn't because of Sam being an idiot to her. Sam may mad or angry to her almost all the time, but according to Quinn they never fight more than an hour. And this thing was way worse than Brittany could imagine. Quinn walked to the radio tape to start again the music. Before she could do it and Brittany would see her chaos dance again, she opened up her mouth again. "Puck called. He asked you whether you here or not."

Quinn stopped walking. She forgot Puck, the man who has been craving for her love since forever but she couldn't return his feelings. She felt bad for Puck actually, she couldn't deal with any of Puck or Sam or even both at the same time.

"Please say that you told him I was away. I can't deal with any of those guys."

"I said that you don't have any schedule for today. What happened to you anyway? You seems upset today especially when I mentioned Sam or even Puck." Brittany demanded Quinn. She really thought her bestfriend was acting strange today.

Quinn was about to opened up her mouth before her phone was ringing. She looked up to her phone and a smile plastered on her face. It was Sebastian Alexander calling her. Just like an old friend, Quinn talked like she had nothing happened today. Brittany couldn't help but frowned when she saw the change of mood and expressions of Quinn Fabray. How could she do all of this? It was strange and weird.

And then, Quinn ended her phone. Everything was change, her true self was coming back. Smiling and cheerful Quinn, what did Sebastian Alexander do? Brittany knew that they were old friends and they were lost contacts for years, maybe Sebastian did something that made Quinn happier or whatever Brittany was glad to see her like this again.

"I gotta go. Sebastian asked me to meet him at Central Park." Said Quinn grabbing her stuffs and put it her bag. Brittany watched her put al those things and then followed her to the door. Although she was still thinking about her mood-changing over hours and it was confusing to her, she always happy whenever see Quinn happy.

For a second, Brittany thought that Quinn liked Sebastian more than a friend. But Brittany saw different thing whenever Quinn talked about Sam Evans. Her was was sparkling and sometimes she blushed. It was different when Quinn told her a thing about Puck, her face and eyes were emotionless, Brittany guessed that she has no feeling to Puck. And for that, Brittany felt sorry to Noah Puckerman because it was obvious that Quinn Fabray loves Sam Evans.

-S&Q-

Sam was frustated the whole day. Everything seems wrong in his eyes, everything was a mess. Nothing could make him happy even for a little bit. He couldn't work well, he couldn't listen to the music and decided whether it was already good or not, he mad to everyone that passed in front of him. It caused people afraid and choose to avoid Sam for a day like a disease. No one walked close to him except his father. And Sam didn't anything polite to him either.

Dwight Evans knew from the way Sam opened the door in his music studio that he was mad and frustated today. Well, Sam's face couldn't like to his own father that something must be bothering his mind. Even a cold weather in December couldn't make Sam freezing but on the contrary it could make Sam boiled. Dwight knew there are two things that could make Sam like this, first he didn't take a coffee and second he was fighting to someone that might upset him whole day. If Dwight took time to think, the first option possibly not happen because as far as he remember, Quinn was still working to him and one of her ultimate job was making Sam a coffee. So, scratch the first option. And the other one.

He was fighting to someone. But, who? Sam may fight to his brother or sister all the time but not a kind of fight like this. It was just a fight between siblings. Puck? Ah, Dwight knew that they were both loves Quinn equally, but Dwight didn't think that Puck was the cause of his bad mood. Dwight forgot one person that may cause all of this. Quinn Fabray. Did Sam fighting with Quinn?

"Son..." Dwight greeted Sam when he decide to talk to his son. After all, his son needed someone to talk to.

Sam still didn't say a word to his father. He frowned, thinking. He wanted to talk about this thing to someone else, but he couldn't. Quinn and her illess was her privacy and Sam had no rights to tell all of it behind her back. To make an excuse, Sam opened up his mouth. "It's everyone! Dad! That can't work like it supposed to be! What kind of music they made? This is a big concert not just another kids show."

His father just listened him without saying any word.

Dwight let Sam saying all matters in his head, although he knew that it wasn't the truth. Sam always made something as his excuse if he wasn't ready to tell something or if he hide something that matter to everyone or certain people. Seeing his father kept his mouth shut and listening to every words that came out from his mouth, Sam stopped. His father may knew something that's why he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you done, son? Do you want to tell me what is bothering your mind?"

Sam looked at his father, his anger was still all over him. He was mad and furious just because of Quinn Fabray. Just because one girl and now his day already ruined, he mad at everyone. He wanted to scream for god's sake.

"No." Said Sam simply. Because he didn't feel like talking about this to anyone right now. Dwight looked at his son again, he knew if Sam said no to him means he would not talk to anyone, including his own mom, Stacy, Stevie or Puck. He needed time to think alone or time to clear his mind.

"Go home then. Clear your mind and then you come back after you feel okay. I can handle this for now." Dwight Evans oredered him to go. Now his father didn't want him here. But Sam sighed, his father was right he couldn't work like this. He just messed things up. Sam grabbed his jacket, Standing up he walked away from his father's office. Not to forget he shut the door roughly.

It was already evening when he got home. It was dark, quiet and empty when he arrived. It wasn't the situation he wanted when he got home. He was hopelessly hoping that when he got home there would be someone waiting for him, that she would popped up and said, "Sam is that you?" And he would feel a smell of her delicious foods from the kitchen.

But nothing. He was hoping. Hopelessly hoping...

He just got damned.

All this time, Sam Evans lived without that girl. And he survived and he lived like a normal man. But why now he acting like he couldn't live without her? He was acting non-sense. Sam Evans decided to sleep early, he was hoping that when he wake up in the morning everything was alright. That everything just a dream. And last but not least, he was hoping when he wake up in the morning he will find her in his kitchen just like it used to be.

-S&Q-

The next morning, Sam woke up with a smell of coffee from his kitchen. At first, Sam was smiling because maybe his dream may come true. But wait, this smell was familiar but different. Different from Quinn Fabray's coffee. Sam walked to his kitchen to make sure who made this smell of coffee. And he was right, he found his mother with his younger sister and brother all sitting in dining table. And his mother was the one who made coffee.

Sure he did like his mother's coffee, but it wasn't coffee he expecting to taste this time. But at least, he didn't find himself alone in his apartment because it wouldn't help anything to make his mood better at all. Mary Evans looked at his son who just got up from his bed, he was a mess just like Dwight told her.

According to Dwight, he felt like Sam fighting to someone and his mood was ruined since. But when Mary heard Dwight's-version-story, she thought that Sam never acting like this even when he fight with Puck. Once Sam ever acted like this, when he got betrayed from Emily Moore. And it was years ago. So, there was only one possibility who made her son like this. But Mary didn't feel like she was betraying him. This must be other thing. That's why Mary didn't ask why Quinn didn't come this morning to his apartment.

"Samuel, I just dropped by to deliver your brother and sister to stay for a night. And you! You're free from working with your father for two days. Now, I'm making your favorite coffee and a soup." Said Mary Evans giving him a cup of coffee.

Sam looked at his brother and sister and then he turned to face his mother. It was so weird to process right now, "What? Mom...why? This is in all of sudden."

His mom sighed. "I just don't want you to be alone. That's all. It's good right? You have your quality time with your siblings. Ask Puck to join if you want."

Stevie, his brother opened up his mouth and said something that too hurts for Sam to hear. "Wait a minute, are we supposed to meet Quinn? She usually already here."

And because of that, Sam choked. Even his brother realized this. Quinn's presence already be a part of his day. Mary Evans glared at his son, she thought that she and her two children already made an agreement that they wouldn't mention Quinn when Sam was around. Too bad, Stevie might not hear her or forgot.

"Quinn is absent for today and maybe tomorrow." Sam answered him in flat tone. An awkward tone hanging in the air.

"Stev, Stace why don't you guys buy some groceries or snacks. Because I won't be around for a day. And I bet Sam is not in the mood of cooking. So, go buy now." Giving the youngers Evans the money, Stevie and Stacy ran through the door leaving his mom and their oldest brother in his apartment.

Now all Mary's attention goes to Sam. He looked down as he eating his soup quietly. He knew that his mother was staring at him but he didn't want to say a word about Quinn. Mary folded her arms in her chest before starting conversation with her son, "Sam, I don't know nor I'm trying to find out what happens between you and Quinn. But let's face it, you fall for her already. Why don't you tell her your feelings. Anything to clear things up."

Sam sighed. "I just can't mom. She won't let me. Her situation won't let me to tell my feelings."

Mary raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what her son just told her. "Care to explain, son?"

Sam stared to his mom. Actually, it was hard for him to keep all of this. He wanted to tell his mom about her illness, he wanted his mom to give him a solution to all of this. But Sam just couldn't do that. He might not promise anything to Quinn about keeping her illness but he knew that she didn't want anybody to know all of this, even if it's Puck.

So instead of explaining all of that, Sam just said, "I can't, Mom. Just please understand my position." Abd he ran into his bedroom. He didn't want to face anyone.

Sam wasn't come out from his bedroom ever since. About an hour passed and Mary went out from his apartment because she must help his husband as a change of Sam. Stevie and Stacy already at his apartment, they were teenagers right now. Stevie and Stacy were like 17 and 14 years old, and they acting like kids around Sam. But, there are little things they understand about his brother's thingy.

Seeing Sam looked like a desperate man alive because of a girl was the rarest thing ever, for both Stacy and Stevie. It wasn't like Sam they know. They decided to sneak up to Sam's bedroom to find out what their brother do all alone. And they found Sam in his computer, his camera connected to his computer. A lot of Quinn Fabray's showed up in his computer. Most of it candids from Quinn's mopping, cooking or daydreaming. Some of those photos there are Quinn's smiling to his camera, and three photos of him and her.

Sam didn't realize that his siblings already get inside his room. He even didn't realize that he was busted seeing her photos. Until Stacy opened up her mouth. "She's beautiful. Inside and out."

"You obviously love her, Sammy." Stevie added.

And Stacy completed his brother words again. "And she loves you too, Sammy."

Sam looked up to his siblings when Stacy said so, his eyes frowned. How could his siblings so sure about Quinn's feeling towards him by saying that? "How do you guys know about her feelings?"

"I am a girl, Sammy. I know when a girl falling in love and for Quinn Fabray it's too obvious." Said Stacy Evans. Sam didn't realize that his sister was growing up fast. Stevie as usual, added his sister's words. "You can see her eyes Sammy! It's obvious. But she's trying to deny it. I guess.."

Sam tried to rethink and he came to a conclusion that his siblings may be right. Maybe he was too enchanted by her, and now he didn't see Quinn has same feelings towards him. She tried to deny...Quinn Fabray realized that they couldn't be together.

Because if Sam and Quinn together, it would be hurts in the end. And Quinn didn't let any of them hurt. What should he do now? He wanted to be together with her, but he knew sooner or later he will lose her forever.

But for now all Sam wanted was Quinn Fabray coming back to his apartment just like she used to.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**A/N:so what do you think? should Sam make a move? like now? tell me your thoughts!  
**


	21. Chapter 22

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N:hello to chapter 22! surprising I get this posted faster lol. Anyway, thanks for good reviews and as usual I'm sorry for grammatical error. ****  
**

**a move finally! and let's what happens! The story continues...and keep flowing. read to find out  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXII

It has been five days since Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray got into fight. Stevie and Stacy left his apartment two days after they preached him with all love things between him and Quinn. Sam didn't actually believe his siblings but couldn't deny that his siblings were true. His daily activity came back on track, he worked with his father and his crew. Luckily, now Sam could control his rage and emotions so he wouldn't mad at everyone for every little mistakes. He worked to find a distraction but it didn't really work, he came back at home very late so he could sleep when he arrived. But in the next morning, he would expect Quinn to make hima coffee. But Sam had to accept the reality that Quinn wasn't there anymore.

He decided to invite Artie Abrams with some of his friends to a dinner. Just to have fun for a bit. Sam looked like a mess, he didn't look at his appearance like usual. He usually dressed neat, clean and good. But now. Only Artie Abrams could explain it. "You, my friend look like a mess. A chaos. What happens?"

Sam drank his dry martini, smirked because Artie was true. Every words. "What happens to me?"

"Seriously, Samuel Evans. What happens? You didn't even tell me what's going on you, how can I help you?"

Sam let out a long and hard sigh,"She didn't pick up her phone."

"She? Who?"

"Fabray!"

It was true, though. After Stevie and Stacy told him about love thingy, they gave him a little bit solution by calling her. They told him to speak with her slowly so both of Quinn and Sam could understand each other. Maybe they fought because their selfish emotions, and for a start Sam could try by calling her. Too bad for Sam, Quinn didn't pick up her phone. Artie Abrambs could laugh as hard as he can if he wants, but honestly this problem might be very serious for Sam. But the hell? Sam turned into a pathetic man alive just because a certain blond girl didn't pick up his call.

"You kidding me right? Sam Evans turned into a sad beast just because Quinn didn't answer his call. Really Sam?" Artie said in his so-not-believe tone.

"Of course not! Well, it's it is. No, no... what I'm trying to say is... Oh shit!" said Sam again. He was too confused when it comes to an explanation of Quinn Fabray. Artie frowned tryin to connect all of informations he got. He knew the moment Sam let Quinn Fabray in to his apartment means he dragged her to his life. Or she will drag him to her life, and look at him now. Look at how Quinn changed him. They must be hiding something. Something private or something that both of them couldn't explain it.

"So, she didn't pick up your call. Which means both of you are fighting right?"

Sam didn't answer him.

"Quinn must be very mad at you. She even ignoring you for five days. Have you try to apologize to her?"

"Oh man, I called her for apologize! See, I came to her art school but Greta always said that Quinn didn't have a schedule for today or Quinn just gone minutes ago. For God's sake I know she was lying. And then I came to her apartment but I don't know whether she didn't want open her door or her apartment was empty!" said Sam, his head let's say boiled up again. Artie listened his story word by word and he came to a conclusion that Sam Evans was really confused because Quinn really ignoring him like nothing. Did she know that she made him like this?

"Whoa, Samuel, she's very mad at you."

"That was very helping, Arthur." Said Sam in very sarcastic tone. Nobody could help him these days. He couldn't tell about this story to Puck. It wouldn't be fair for him. Speaking about Puck..."I'm sorry guys. I'm late! So, what do you guys talking about?"

With a blink, Noah Puckerman showed up before Artie could say anything. Puck ordered gin and tonic as he sat between Sam and Artie. It seems that Puck was in good mood. He looked at his two friends. He found Sam's condition wasn't good. He looked...bad? Puck couldn't find fit words to describe Sam right now. He didn't expect that he will meet Sam in this condition. He knew that he wasn't in good stable mood according to his mother lately, Sam was trying to find some distraction over something. Puck guessed that was why he invited him to a dinner with his friends, he was running late and only Artie and Sam remained in this restaurant, so Puck decided to come than didn't come at all. "Sam, any better? You look terrible man."

Artie scoffed and he responded to Puck's question, "Better? He looks like a beast Puck. See?"

Puck laughed hard when Artie said that Sam looked like a beast. Sam turned to Artie with his killer eyes, he could kill Artie in his sleep true to be told. "Beast in a fairytale? Maybe you need a kiss so you'll come back to reality and dress like usual."

Sam still didn't say anything, it made Artie whispered to Puck, "Actually, he is fighting with Quinn."

It was official! Sam wanted to kill Artie right in the moment! He wanted to cut Artie's big mouth. Couldn't he shut his mouth for a while. Hello, Noah Puckerman was here. Last time Sam Evans checked, Puck still madly in love with Quinn Fabray. Puck widen his eyes, "Oh my god, Sam how many times I told you. If you is not in good mood don't get angry at her without any reasons! She knows nothing!"

Now Sam wanted to tell Puck that he was the one who didn't know anything. But he let Puck said what he wanted to say because he didn't want to tell Puck that Quinn Fabray was the reasons why he looked like a beast lately, thanks to Mr Arthur Abrams.

"I met Quinn this afternoon. She looks happy. I guess it's because of Sebastian." Said Puck in annoyed tone. Sam turned his eyes on him, Quinn was happy? Did she forget him or what? Sam didn't know if he have to be happy or sad.

"Now Quinn spend her time much with Sebastian. I didn't know that they had relationship before Brittany told me. She visits Sebastian Alexander's dance studio almost everyday. I think Quinn likes her ex again. I don't want them to get back together." Said Puck half angry. Sam knew it, sooner or later Puck will find out about Quinn's old relationship with Sebastian. Sam didn't blame anyone for this, even Quinn. But is that true? Quinn likes Sebastian again? Sam didn't think Quinn was kind of girl like that.

"So finally I did something that I've been waiting for months. I told Quinn my feelings for her." Said Puck again. It was shocking. Now it was shocking for Sam and Artie. Well, especially for Sam. Puck should do this for like months ago, when Sam still didn't like her, when Sam still treated her like lackey. It was too late for Sam to move. A awkward silent hanging in the air.

Artie decided to break the silence. "Congratulations Puck! You got her before me, Sebastian or anyone else!"

Sam still looked at his bestfriend-brother disbelieve. He thought that Puck was never tell his feelings to Quinn. He was secrectly prepared himself telling Puck about his true feelings to Quinn. But suddenly, Puck's face turned. It was like a big question mark pictured in his face. "Actually I still don't know her feelings towards me. You know, she didn't say anything."

Artie furrowed an eyebrow, "What do you mean? How come?"

Puck was not in the mood talking about it actually but he explained it. "I told her that I love her this afternoon, like you know. Finally I said it I love her more than a friend. But Quinn... she didn't look shock or anything, instead she looked me in the eyes not saying anything. Like she knew about this before. I was so speechless and then I told her that she didn't have to tell me the answer right now, if she needed a time to think she may.."

Sam sighed when he heard Puck explanation about how he told his feelings to Quinn Fabray. Come on! It was Noah Puckerman we talking about. A man for well-known band in the world, thousand women fall for him without hestitation, and Sam knew that Puck was a man-whore once in high school. How come he was being a fool in front of Quinn Fabray? Finally, Sam found his voice again. He decided to ask Puck a question that hanging in his head. "So when will you ask her for an answer?"

Puck shrugged as he drank his gin, "Maybe two days for now at Sebastian Alexander Dance Company shows. Remember he will held a show right?"

Sam forgot about that show. Yes, now he remembered that Sebastian will held a dance show with his dance crew two days from now. It was a chance to meet Quinn, "You think she will come?"

"Of course she will come, I heard from Brittany he personally invited Quinn to come and she promised him to come." Said Puck almost get mad again. Actually, he didn't angry with anyone, not with Sebastian who was Quinn's ex, not with Quinn. He just couldn't accept they had a relationship before. "You also got an invitation from Sebastian, right Sam?"

Sam nodded. An invitation came right in his apartment mail box this morning. An invitation to come to Sebastian Alexander Dance Company: Dance Show "Rock the City". Invitation always came for him from Sebastian everytime he held a show in New York. Sam thought for a second, this show might be a chance for him to meet Quinn. He tried to contact or to meet Quinn Fabray without any results in last few days. She really really wanted to ignore him? Well, two can play this game. Sam would meet her in Sebastian Alexander Dance Company dance show. Quinn promised Sebastian to come, and so will Sam. When the times has comes, Quinn Fabray should listen every explanations that will come from Sam Evans. No exceptions, even he have to lock himself and her so she couldn't run away.

"You will come too?" Asked Puck to Sam. A little smile plastered from his lips. Before he could say anything, Artie spoke up. "Nah, Sam. Remember we set up a dinner with your producers. Don't say that you forget because I've told you already."

Sam ready to protest before he saw Artie shook his head, "Don't try to change the day or not come Sam. You know they don't like to cancel anything in all of sudden."

Sam always hated it when Artie was right. Sam knew he couldn't cancel his dinner schedule with his major producers. Artie already gave him a warn, and he couldn't ask Artie to cover him again. He had no choice, he should come or his career wouldn't stay long. "Fine! Fine! I'll come. Don't be such a dramatic boy, Artie." Sam grumbled.

_I'll come after I finished my business with Lucy Quinn Fabray. _Sam said in his mind. Nothing could stop him with this one. And now, Lucy Quinn Fabray should listen to him, every single words.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**a/n: I'm sorry for short chapter. don't worry next chapter is ready to post, if you just tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :)**


	22. Chapter 23

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: There you go chapter 23! I'm sorry if I post this late because I'm preparing my one shots collection and finishing Teen Wolf at the moment. Anyway, thanks for good reviews and as usual I'm sorry for grammatical error. ****  
**

**Reconciliation finally! lots of sweet stuffs coming ahead!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXIII

"Oh Quinn Fabray, you have a beautiful life ahead, why you have to spend your time by daydreaming?"

Quinn blinked for a second before turned to see Brittany sitting in front of her in so boring face. She must be daydreaming again, and she didn't hear any of Brittany's words. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Britt?"

Brittany rolled her eyes disbelieve. Sometimes, Brittany wanted to drag Quinn to hospital with her and ask doctor if Quinn have any problems with her daydreaming thing. Brittany just shrugged because it was waste of time talking of Quinn Fabray if she was daydreaming. Quinn smiled a little before drank her cup of tea to clear her mind.

Tonight was Sebastian Alexander Dance Company: dance show "Rock The City"and Quinn along Brittany came to see it. Frankly, Quinn didn't very excited to see this show. It hurt her heart even more because Quinn came to a realization that she would never be able live her life as dancer in a crew or on stage again. But she promised Sebastian to come as an old friend giving him a support, because in record Sebastian held a show, Quinn never see it even for once. Ofcourse Quinn didn't want to come alone, so in return Quinn asked Sebastian to give her an extra ticket for Brittany. And Brittany seems excited for tonight.

And now they were sitting in a cafe in front of theathre building waiting the theathre to open. "What do you thinking about, Quinn?"

Quinn who was looking on the street and the crowd, turned to her friend again,"What do you mean, Britt?"

Britt drank her her drink before set her chair so she coould look Quinn straight to her eyes. "You look sad lately. You are not talking like you used to. You like to daydream, you always look pale and you, "Brittany took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen, Quinn I won't demand you for anything bothering your mind. But I just you to know, if you need anyone to listen, to talk or to share, I'm here for you. So is Tina, or Santana, even Rachel. You're not alone. Maybe we can't help you much, but at least we can listen and support you anytime you need us."

Quinn gulped as she took a deep breath again. Her chest hurt again, and she didn't want Brittany to know. She didn't want to add anyone to find out about her illness, although Quinn was touched by Brittany's words. "It's fine, Britt. Thank you for everything but nothing you need to worry about."

Brittany was glad that Quinn didn't seem hiding something serious behind her. So she decided to change the topic of their conversation. "So, how about your relationship with Sebastian? You guys seems close."

Quinn let out a small laugh. Brittany couldn't spend a day without any gossip around her, "Oh my god, B. Sebastian and I just friends. Nothing special between us."

"Well you guys spend a lot of time together lately, and it was burning Puck's head I think. And you told me that you and him had relationship before, so I was wondering whether you two get back together?" teased Brittany.

"We just friends, Britt. Sebastian and his crew will go to Miami after this show in New York, so I think I'm being good friend to him. We didn't meet for years, so Sebastian and I do some reunion here."

Yep, that was the exact reason why she spent much her time with Sebastian and her old friends in his dance studio. At least, that was the reason Quinn thought in her mind. Not because she was lonely, not because she wanted to fill her emptiness in her day, and not because she wanted to sweep Sam Evans off her mind. And then why Quinn found herself standing in front of his apartment building yesterday night?

Quinn shook her head, trying to throw away her mind whenever she starts to think about Sam. Half part of her wanted to meet Sam, but the other half wanted her to stay away from Sam because she didn't want him to see her die sooner or later. Yesterday night, when Quinn was about to go home after went to Sebastian Alexander's dance studio she found herself stop her yellow Beetle in front of Sam's apartment building in Riverside Drive. She didn't know who push herself to drive her car to his apartment building, somehow she hoped that Sam saw her car. She didn't know what was she thinking. Feeling ridiculous and lose her sanity, Quinn drove her car away from Sam's apartment building.

"See? You're daydreaming again!" Brittany exclaimed in front of Quinn. Quinn pouting, although she knew that she just daydreamed again. "No, I'm not."

Brittany looked around, "I'm going to toilet. You want to come?" Quinn shook her head. Like seriously, Brittany invited her to toilet?

As Brittany left to the toilet, Quinn looked at the crowd on the street, cars and lamps. She just wanted to let her mind filling her head again with daydreaming before her phone ringing. And then she saw his name again.

Sam Evans.

He was never going to give up. He didn't stop to call her. And so did her, Quinn didn't bother to ignore his call. Because she didn't want talk to him. She wanted to get rid off him. He wouldn't pick his call. She wouldn't...

And now, her phone stopped ringing. After that Quinn reached her phone and saw her phone and his plenty missed calls. "When will you stop ignoring me?"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock. She didn't expect to hear his hard-flat voice, she could feel him standing behind her. Quinn didn't try to run because she could not do that, she knew it. Sam slowly walked to sit in Brittany's chair. Now Sam looked at Quinn in the eyes, "Tell me, when will you stop ignoring me? And don't try to tell me that you're not ignoring me because I saw you didn't even try to pick up my call."

Quinn sighed before she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to argue with him for once. "Fine, what do you want, Sam?"

"Why you keep ignoring me?" Sam asked in so demand tone. But he tried to control his voice, if he forgot who was Quinn Fabray, he may hug her any minute because he missed her so much.

Quinn shrugged, "I am ignoring person who wanted to be ignored."

"What? Me? If I want to be ignored, Why do you think I'm trying to meet you or call you plenty times?" said Sam in frustated tone for now. He really didn't understand a girl in front of him. But in return, Quinn felt an anger around her when she heard Sam said that. "Well I don't know. Because last time I checked, you said to me that you didn't want to meet me!"

Sam wanted to open up his mouth to protest. He felt an anger hitting on him but he didn't want any fight with Quinn again. Not this time when he tried to fix things up. He chose not to say anything, so Quinn was the one who speak up. "Honestly Sam, what do you want?"

"I...,"Sam let out a small sigh and then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn shocked. She didn't feel any fake or lie in his tone. It was pure. But she didn't say anything.

"Listen Fabray, I don't remember what I said that time, but I know it was wrong and I don't like the idea of you ignoring me because of myself being a fool. So, I'm sorry for that."

Quinn felt herself lost in his green eyes, he wasn't lying, he was hurt. She could feel the pain inside of his eyes. But she fould him speechless and doubtful talking to her. To be honest she wanted to laugh because of that. "That time...You shouted at me."

"I'm sorry for that too." Said Sam in very low tone. He looked down because he was ashamed of what he had done.

To be honest, Quinn still wanted to stay mad at him but she couldn't. When she saw Sam standing in front of her, her sadness and her anger towards him disppeared just like wind and she found herself glad to see him again. But of course, there was still a little part in her mad to him. Seeing Quinn didn't say anything, Sam made a conclusion that he was forgiven. He smiled, grinning and then said. "You know, If you weren't ignoring me you could hear my apology faster. But forget it. How are you?"

Quinn realized that Sam's voice turned into more softer. She hated herself for being stupid in front of Sam. Oh my god, Quinn Fabray stop being ridiculous in front of him! Her brain thought. She bit her lip before answered. "I'm fine. How is yours? Your hand?"

"Ah, I'm fine. See I drove you earlier from the party and since then, my left hand keep showing progession. I hope I can playing piano faster." Said Sam happily. He was really happy when anyone ask about his left hand progession, he wasn't hopeless man like before. But then Sam turned to see Quinn again. "Are you sure you're alright? No attacks again so far?"

For a bit Quinn doubt it. Yeah, she didn't have or had any attacks again. It was her last attack at the party. And nothing was bother her lately but...Quinn felt like that she was different. She felt more tired than before although she just done something little. She felt like something bothering her chest but it was not like usual. She didn't know what it is nor her doctor, so Quinn didn't want Sam to know this before her doctor. Not after he found out her illness, that's enough and not when they were about befriends again.

"Fabray?"

Quinn must be daydreaming again. She turned to see Sam raised an eyebrow curiously, in return Quinn smiled so that Sam wasn't suspicious anymore. "Yes Sam? No. No attacks so far."

"You can sleep well?"

Quinn sighed, she wouldn't lie to Sam again. "Not really." Sam shrugged. He guessed her answer would be like that, he thought that her insomnia problem had some connection to her illness but he wasn't gonna say that. But lately he felt the same, without himself realize he murmured. "Well, you are not the only one then."

Quinn just about to asked what he meant by his words but in all of sudden Brittany came back and grab a chair in the middle of Sam and Quinn, Realized that they were no longer two people in one table. Brittany turned to see Sam who already raising his eyebrow. "Ah you must be Sam Evans! Puck's bestfriend-brother right? I'm Brittany."

Sam smiled. Brittany must be Quinn's bestfriend Sam saw the other day. He bet she was cheerful person. "Ah, yeah. Puck and I, we know each other since we were in diapers."He laughs everytime he remembered his chilhood with Puck.

"Yea, I heard a lot. Quinn talks much about you." said Brittany without thinking. In the second she got a death glare from Quinn. Brittany killed her in front of Sam, and ironically Quinn couldn't help but blush. Sam recognize the blushing Quinn, so he asked Brittany. "Oh yeah? What did she talk about?"

"Britt, why did you take so long in the toilet?" asked Quinn suddenly. Britt turned to face Quinn who was still in a little bit blush face. Sam laughed a little because deep down he knew that Quinn was trying to change the topic so Brittany could stop talking about him. "I don't think I took much time Quinnie."

Sam hoped that he could stay much longer with two girls in front him but sadly, his phone rang and Sam could see Artie Abrams written on his phone. It was his tenth calls of the night and all of them Sam left it unanswered. Now, after his business and all problems with Quinn cleared, he picked his phone from Artie. Quinn could hear Artie was mad and angry to Sam on the phone. Sam just nodded and sometimes sais something when it needed. Finally he said. "Don't be so dramatic, Artie. I'm on my way." And Sam hang up the phone. Quinn folded her two arms, with her questional look on her face. "What happened to Artie?"

Sam shook his head, grinning he said. "I gotta go ladies now. It's been pleasant evening."

"Wait. You came here not to watch the show?" asked Quinn confusedly.

"Nope," Said Sam simply and then he continued. "You keep ignoring me for days. I have to make things clear. And Brittany, it's nice to meet you. Sorry I have to go right now. I'm in rush." Sam started to standing and walk away from Brittany and Quinn who were still shocked because of Sam. And then Sam turned around again and said, "Make sure you pick your phone from now, Fabray."

Quinn's jaw dropped when she realized that Sam Evans came here all the way from his apartment and coming late to his business with Artie just because he wanted to meet her and make things clear, apologizing about everything. "Oh my god, he likes you."

"What?!" Quinn turned to see Brittany still who was still looking to the direction where Sam walking away from them.

Brittany sighed, couldn't believe what she just heard. Quinn was too innocent or what? "He likes you, Quinn. Sam Evans likes you or maybe even loves you."

_Oh my God...I'm screwed_. Quinn thought.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: ALL Fabrevans/Overgron feels makes me so happy right now! are you feeling the same thing? so, what do you think about this chapter? What should Quinn do? xx Probably will update it faster since now I got two weeks off! see ya on reviews!**


	23. Chapter 24

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Hey, finally I got my computer back. Now I'm in vacay, so yeah it's hard to update this story. Anyway, this is quick update of chapter 24! Things got better? Thanks for good reviews and as usual I'm sorry for grammatical error. Meet you down there ;)****  
**

**Like I said, things got better? See what will happen next. I'm sorry if it's short, promise that next chapter will be long one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXIV

Sebastian Alexander stood beside the stage. He saw every single movements showed by all his dancers. Sebastian made all the movements himself, he chose the main lead male and female also by himself. Everything seems perfect, he believe his show in New York would be success. But he was true, his shows ended in big success. No empty seats left on the theatre, all his dancers gave him their best in their dance. All audience stood and clapped their hands for him. Perfect night...he could not expecting more than this.

Well, everything would be better if Quinn Fabray still dancing with him.

Sebastian walked to the backstage and congratulated every performers and dancers, hugged them one by one and said that he couldn't have done this without them all. But until now, although he never said it, he still thinking that his dance crew would be better if Quinn still there and dancing for his crew and with him. It was her natural talent she has on her. When she's dancing, it's like a wind. All eyes on her, and for that Sebastian loved her. He loved her, still until now but then all his feelings turned into the way a brother loves her sister.

Back then, she broke up with him because she said that she could not handle long distance relationship. She said she have to go back to New York to clear her family problems and right then she was not only break up with him but also quitting his dance crew. He did many things to convince her to stay, but it didn't chance her decision. He didn't demand her again. He let her go.. because Sebastian knew that Quinn have good reason for quitting his dance crew.

Lately, Quinn often came to his studio just to catching up or sometimes she joined the dancers to practice just for fun. But hey, her talent still there. When she dance...all dancers in his studio stopped and let her own the dance floor alone. Ofcourse Sebastian have to something for Quinn...she is dancer, he had to tell his plan before she go. He found her standing near the backstage. She looked at him and then hugged him. "Congratulations Sebastian! Your show was amazing just like usual."

"Ah, Thanks for coming Quinn. I hope you enjoyed this show. Anyway, do you mind if we could talk privately for a sec?" asked Sebastian held Quinn's hand taking her away from the dancers who celebrated their success on the show. Although Quinn was a little bit confused what Sebastian might took her but she let him take her. After he found a quiet place to talk, Sebastian turned to see Quinn in the eyes, his face changed into serious look. "Quinn, What did you feel when you see all dancers dance?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian sighed. "Do you miss dancing on the stage. In front of big crowd...do you miss it?"

Quinn didn't answer it, instead she took a deep breathe before finally said. "Yes, I do."

Sebastian smiled, he then said something that might unexpected. "So, will you dance on my last show in New York before I leave? Just for a special guest. Will you do that?"

Oh no...that was suprising. Quinn shocked, she couldn't find her voice. She did miss dancing but...feeling her voice's back. Quinn said, "What? You've got to be kidding me, Sebastian."

"I am not, Quinn. See I know you are talented. Dancing is you, and you know that. Don't take it away Quinn. Listen, I care about you and I know you have your own reason why you are not join any dance crews or quitting mine. But I love you okay. I want you to dance again. Even just for once... and I want you to be a star. So what do you think?"

-S&Q-

It has been rough and hard night for Quinn Fabray. It was like everything hitting on her. She had to choose everything in one night. Sebastian Alexander offered her to dance in his last show in New York, as a special guest but she will be the climax on his show just like he did everytime when she still on his crew. Sebastian said also that he would dance with her like they did year ago. She couldn't deny that she wanted to that. She didn't know how long she would survive in this world. And as Sebastian predicted, she missed the crowd, people applauding to her dancing on the stage. The real stage for dancers. But she just couldn't do it. So she didn't answer it right away. She said she needs time to think before agreeing his offer. Sebastian convinced her again to think his offer. And to be honest Quinn knew that Sebastian put his hope on her. He did wanted her to dance with him again on his dance for the last time. And Quinn really needed time to consider all of that, and Sebastian wise enough to let her think.

And then Quinn remembered yesterday, Noah told his true feelings towards her, although she knew it long before he confessed it before for God's sake Noah acted too obvious and for that Quinn couldn't take him as her boyfriend. Quinn had no idea how to tell Noah that they couldn't be together. It wasn't right, not only she felt like she didn't want any love in her life rightaway but also...slowly someone filled the emptiness in her heart. Her statement that she should stay away from love suddenly started to blow up. It was because one person. One person that without he realized it, he have changed her life almost entirely. Sam Evans.

He did something surprising to her this evening. He showed up in the cafe when Brittany and her were having coffee before the show begin. But most of all, he apologized about everything he said to her back then, he took all his words. He couldn't stay the way she ignoring him for these days, and actually Quinn did feel the same. She didn't wanted to ignore him that bad but...what he said it just hurt her. But then Quinn remembered again what Brittany said earlier this evening after Sam left them.

_"I'm glad he came here." Said Brittany happily. _

_"What?"_

_"Can't you see, Quinn? You are no longer sad and put your face pouting all the time. You are smiling happily. After he came. You just changed, I think that's enough."_

_"I... I..."_

_"Hey, I think he's the only person that can make you smile. I mean not the polite smile or anything. But the real smile in your lips. Bright and real smile of you. I think you already made your choice of your love, Quinn."_

_"Britt, I'm not..."_

_"Trust me, I know Q. He's good for you."_

Quinn couldn't say that what Brittany said was wrong. It was true in every words she said. She knew her mood changed in the minute she saw Sam standing near her, the way he talk although it was sound rough or not polite but that's real him and Quinn missed it. A smile on her face showed how happy she was when he said apologize and took what he said earlier about her. He just made her happy in all of sudden. And about what Brittany said about she already made her choice about her love...she couldn't deny that she cares about Sam Evans in different way that she should care about other people. She fell...she fell in love to Sam Evans. But she kept in her denial. She might fell for him, but she couldn't let him know.

Just when she thought about Sam Evans suddenly she heard her phone ring, Quinn saw who called her in almost middle of the night. And then Quinn saw it. His name written on her cellphone. Sam Evans. Just when she saw his name, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Yes? Sam, what's going on?" Said Quinn eventually when she picked up the phone.

"Wow, easy Fabray. Just make sure you pick up my call."

Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes although she was still smiling when she heard that. She bet Sam must be smiling over there. "So...you will come tomorrow morning?"

Quinn didn't pretend to not understand what he just said. "Seriously, Sam. You still need me to come to your apartment?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay."

Quinn could hear Sam took his breathe relieve when she said that she will come. And then he continued, "Good. Because I need," Sam thought for a second before said it. "Your coffee. I need your coffee."

That made Quinn laughs. Sam was too funny for God's sake. "What will your life gonna be without me, Sam Evans?"

"I don't know. I don't want to imagine it."

Quinn just lost her words again when Sam said that he didn't want to imagine his life without her. Sam felt like another awkward silent hanging again between his conversation and her. He cleared his throat and that made Quinn came back from her daydream again. "Fabray, make sure you sleep enough tonight. Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

And Quinn knew she will sleep enough tonight. Because before she knew it, her eyes already closed and let it consumed her.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: what do you think of this chapter? Will Sam and Quinn finally be together? Should Quinn accept Sebastian offer? hahaha, review so, I know! Xx**


	24. Chapter 25

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: Say Hello to chapter 25! just finished watching whole season Teen Wolf and now I'm obsessed, anyway I'm back on track with this story! and as usual I'm sorry for grammatical error. Meet you down there ;)****  
**

**some sweets coming down! yayy, I want to give you some sweetness. Meet you down there X.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXV

Nothing could take a big smile on Quinn Fabray's face this morning. She drove her car to Sam Evans's Apartment Building in Riverside Drive and all along she tried to calm herself down. Maybe she was still in good mood after late night talk with Sam. It was like he would be nice for her this morning.

Although Quinn seems very happy, New York wasn't on her side. Today was very windy and cold. December already came, no wonder in all of sudden the weather changed to very low degrees. She hoped that by christmas New York would fill with snow. Quinn found herself parked her car, looking through her red scarf in backseat Quinn thicken her winter coat because believe it or not, she was already in thick clothes and she was still shivering once or twice. Make sure everything is done, Quinn locked her car and started to walk to Sam's apartment building.

Quinn put her two hands to her coat, her red scarf looked good to her winter clothes this morning. When she was closer to the building, she heard someone calling her name cheerfully. "Quinn! Hey Quinn!" Quinn turned to see Artie Abrams ran a little so he can walk with her. Artie smiled when he saw Quinn stepped into Sam's apartment building. Quinn took that Artie was also in good mood. "Hey, Artie. What's up?"

"Never been better. Oh, I see that you already make peace with Sam, right?" Asked Artie cheerfully. Quinn narrowed her eyes to him. Did Sam spoiled everything or what?

Artie saw Quinn looks suspicious on him, and then he made sure everything was fine. "Well no offense Quinn. I know something is up between you two because Sam was insane! He was angry to everyone, messed up, you can say that it was Sam's doomsday. But I'm very very happy when you forgave him. You saved the day, Quinn!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Artie always found a way to entertain people with his talks, jokes or sometimes something that came up from his mouth. Artie pouted when he saw Quinn laughs, he felt like she didn't believe of everything he just said. "I'm not kidding Quinn, he acted like piece of shit. He was everyone nightmares. You can ask Puck if you not believe this. But he changed 180 degrees last night. I believe you forgave him right at the moment."

Quinn smiled. Artie was right, she forgave him last night. But she didn't know that it would bring that much changes in Sam's mood, attitude and behavior. She was glad that he was back like he used to again. She couldn't imagine if last night she didn't forgive him and then something really bad happened between him and his producers just because he still messed up. Quinn would never forgive herself.

Before they knew it, they already arrived in front of Sam's apartment building. Artie was about to press the bell so Sam could open the door from inside but Quinn stopped him by took his apartment's key so they could get in. Artie looked at her in shock face. "He gave you his apartment building key?!"

"Emm ya? I come here everyday. He didn't want to open from inside everyday so he gave me one."

Quinn let the door behind her and Artie locked by itself meanwhile she and him walked into the elevator. Artie still figured things from her. He looked pretty shocked, Sam Evans he knows wasn't like this especially to girls. Not even Emily. "What you have done, Quinn? You've changed Sam all over. Like he turns into new person. He's in love. To you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything, Artie."

"No doubts that you made Puck falling in love with you and I bet you know that but Sam...It's a good thing for him y'know," said Artie. Quinn knew that it wasn't the first time people saying that she made Sam fall for her. And to be honest, Quinn wasn't really sure about that although a bit part of herself wanted to believe what Artie just said. Or...she did believe but she is in denial? She sighed and decided to speak about Puck. "Noah and I are just friends. That's all."

"You broke his heart eh? You are not in love with him? Ah too bad, he's madly in love with you," Artie said acting like he was disappointed by Quinn's words. But then he smirked. "But I'm glad about what you did to Sam. Make him fall."

Quinn was about to open her mouth again but the sounds of elevator made her stepped out of the elevator. Artie just giggled from behind and he bet that everything he just said was right. Frankly, Arthur Abrams already predicted that the moment Sam Evans let Quinn Fabray stepped into his apartment, he knew that Sam's life would change. And see? No wonder, Quinn was so simple yet adorable. And Artie knew that Sam wasn't type of guy who easily in love. He had been hurt before so it must not be as easy as like that. Quinn must did something that impressed him a lot.

Quinn took Sam's apartment key from her purse and about to open before Artie put his hand of hers and said, "Don't. Let's prove what I just said."

Artie pressed the bell and then when Sam's apartment door started to open, Artie whispered to Quinn. "Watch and learn, Quinn. And I'm sorry but I have to do this." And just like that Artie Abrams kissed Quinn. On the cheek. Quinn closed her eyes because she didn't dare to see or peek. But Artie, he didn't stop kissing her until Sam Evans saw his action with Quinn.

Sam Evans opened his door and saw something that really burnt his eyes and boiled his head. Artie Abrams kissed Quinn Fabray. Quinn couldn't move her body because she was too afraid and then a second later, she could hear Sam Evans yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?! ARTHUR ABRAMS, What are you thinking you're doing?!"

Reflex, a punch landed on Artie Abrams's cheek. Artie didn't punch him back because he knew he deserved that but on the other hand, he wasn't sorry about what he just did. At least, he proved what he thought to Quinn. Quinn closed her mouth with her hands, gasping because she didn't believe what she just saw. One thing she knew, Artie proved that he was right. Quinn was pulled to Sam to his side, he placed his hand on her shoulder and then said. "You okay?"

Quinn didn't say anything instead nodding her head. Artie smirked when Sam looked at him still angry. "Sam, please. You know I greet girl like that, I do hugs, pats, or even kiss. I know what I should and not do, Evans. I'm not kissing her on her lips."

"Not funny Artie. At least, not to Quinn. Just say hello." Sam didn't say with his angry tone again. Artie grinned like he didn't make any mistake and then looked at Quinn, she responded him by rolling her eyes. Artie mouthed, "See?"

And then Quinn suddenly remembered what Artie said earlier about she made Sam fall for her, based on what Artie did it proved to her and to him enough that Sam did really fall for her. Sam still put his hand to her shoulder and led her to come inside, Quinn looked down because she knew exactly if he falls for her, he will not let her go. It was getting difficult, because she was also in denial of her true feelings. She liked the way he touched her shoulder, the warmth, the feels, everything. Her face looked pale because she was thinking but her cheeks couldn't hide her blush.

Quinn did not know that Sam have been watching her when she drown to her own mind. But he seemed not see a pink blush on her cheeks. Sam didn't want to overreacting again so he decided to face Artie who already grabbed a coke from refrigerator. He also brought some ice cubes and placed it to his burnt cheek and jaw. "What's bringing you here, Artie?"

"I'm offering myself to accompany you to go to hospital, But..." Before Artie could finish his sentence, he was cut by Quinn. Her eyes widened, she thought something bad happened. "Hospital? Why?"

"Last check up. And after that I will completely fine and healthy!" Said Sam happily. Quinn let out small relief, she smiled because she could feel that Sam was really excited about this. Then Artie cleared his throat, he continued. "But I see that you both already make it up, so I am sure that you want Quinn to go with you. I'd better go by now."

With that, Artie Abrams stood about to leave. Sam didn't say anything because everything that Artie just said was right. Quinn was also about to say something like he could join her and Sam to go to hospital. At the doorstep, Artie turned around again. "Quinn, I believe you know what you did earlier really really made me, Puck, parents and friends living hell. So please, don't be mad or angry to Sam again. Please, think about all of us." He said with a pity look.

Quinn let out a small giggle before Sam looked like he about to throw his shoes to his manager. "Artie Abrams, you don't want to leave this apartment by this window right? One word from you."

Artie laughed and ran away from Sam's apartment without saying anything. Quinn still laughed by anything that Artie and Sam just did. Actually Quinn could predict that Sam would go all over angry to everyone when she mad at him. And for that, Quinn really sorry. But then again she was sad and disappointed at the moment. She should really consider Artie's words about not to mad and angry at Sam again.

Quinn reckon that Sam was still embarrassed because of Artie so she decided to look around at his apartment. She did miss his apartment and everything around it, and then she looked at her flower plants and his terrace. She didn't believe that it was still fresh. It couldn't be...

"I take care of it everyday. Not a big deal, just wash them with water every morning." Said Sam from her behind. Quinn smiled, she didn't know that he was taking care of it. "First it was Stacy and then she told me how to take care of it. Look Quinn, don't mind anything about Artie said earlier. I missed your coffee, and it made me bad mood all day. You know that." Sam explained and Quinn swore she saw him blushed. He didn't know what to say, he acted shy, and Quinn thought it was cute.

"So...you missed my coffee? Want one? I'll make breakfast also." Quinn offered herself to go to kitchen but suddenly Sam stepped in and shook his head. Quinn raised an eyebrow, confused. Sam smiled and then led Quinn to sit at dining table. "For today, let me prepare everything. Breakfast and coffee. You haven't try my coffee, it's good you know although I admit it's not as good as yours. And I'll make toast bread."

Quinn giggled. It was real surprise though. "Let's see what you've got, Mr Evans. It's very nice of you anyway."

-S&Q-

Quinn found it amazing when Sam worked at the kitchen, she had no idea that he actually have this kind of skills. She looked every single thing in front of her, Sam noticed this in all of sudden he just smirked and said. "Like of what you see?"

Quinn blushed and then shook her head, Sam laughed a little and then he opened his mouth again. "I'm not really into cooking you know. It's just a little thing I mastered since I live alone here. Anyway do you want strawberry jam or peanut butter? I like to mix it."

Standing up, Quinn put peanut butter to her toast. "Why you not let me make a breakfast for you then? I can make something else."

"Let's say, I want to give you my toast because my toast is the best in entire New York!" Quinn laughed as hard as she can be. Sam smiled when he saw this, he was glad he made her laugh like this. Sam was drown into his own mind because without he knew it, Quinn put peanut butter in his nose. Sam noticed this, and then he threw flour to her face. Both of them laughed and threw pranks to each other.

Sam's hand then intertwined to Quinn's, left a awkward silent in the air. Quinn looked Sam in the eye, so did Sam. They stopped when Sam cleared his throat looked down because both of them were blushed. Sam brought his toast to dining table so they could eat it together.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sam asked when they finally ate at dining table. She responded it quickly without seeing his eyes, "Fine."

Of course Sam didn't believe by her words instead he dropped his spoon and fork, he looked at her and that absolutely made her feel uncomfortable and sighed. "Fine, no progress till now."

Sam sighed. As much as he wanted to act like nothing bothered him, he couldn't help but think about Quinn even more. He would do anything to make her heal perfectly. "Say, your all your pills didn't work. What will happen?"

Quinn gave out a little laugh. "Well, I guess you will never see me again." Quinn knew the moment she said that, she made wrong move. Sam's face turned into serious and cold, he tried not to imagine that to happen. "I don't think it's a joke, _Quinn_."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Said Quinn also looked down. She sighed then continued, "I'm trying to be optimistic, Sam and so does my doctor. Well, the last resort is finding a new heart for me."

"New heart?... Heart transplantation?"

Quinn nodded but she didn't say a word. To find new heart it wasn't easy, you had to find the donor which is very rarely found and you had to check its heart whether it was fit for you or not at all. So it was really unlikely for Quinn to find a new heart for heart, and Sam knew that also.

Sam cleared his throat, it made Quinn and himself coming back from their own daydream. "Quinn, promise me that you would tell me whenever you feel sick?"

"But I'm fine Sam!"

"Fabray?" He raised his eyebrow. He didn't want her keep it away from him, he wanted to be with her in any situations. Quinn sighed. She didn't have any choice. "Okay, I will tell you. Can we stop talking about this? Anyway I have to say your toast is great."

Sam laughed, suddenly forgot all about Quinn's disease and he happily said that his toast was the best in entire New York probably in whole America. "I know right! I told you already. Anyway, I heard you broke my bestfriend's heart. Puck told you his feelings right?"

Quinn choked but then giggled. "You make that seems creepy. I'm not breaking his heart, we still remain friends, I just can't be together with him that's all."

"Because you like someone else? How about Sebastian?" asked Sam curiously.

"What? No! Yes I like Sebastian, but just as friend. What we had, it's in the past." Said Quinn didn't find it interesting anymore. But Sam seemed didn't want to leave it.

"Then, why you didn't accept Puck as your boyfriend?"

Quinn sighed, the more she lied. He knew. The more she hid it, Sam also knew. "I can't accept anyone or having relationship with any guys because I don't want them to be sad or I...must leave them sooner or later. And Puck, he's nice and I like him a lot. But he's too nice for it's unfair for him to have me."

"_Quinn_, I'm just wondering...," Sam stared for a moment before continuing. "_If only, _you didn't have any sickness in you. You live perfectly healthy like no one could take that for you, would you accept him? I want you to be honest."

_If Only..._that was the word that haunting Quinn's mind since she got his sickness in her. It became creepy everyday the more she thought about If Only in her life, because she knew that _if only _was far from reality and it just..hurt her thinking about that. Sam was waiting for her answer because he knew she must be having some sort of fights in her mind. He patiently waiting...

Quinn almost cried, If Only...two words that also haunting her mind the first time she landed her feet on Sam Evans's apartment. If Only she didn't broke his left arm, if only she didn't have any sickness, if only she could be cured and freely feeling her own feelings, if only she could be honest to herself, if only she could tell her true feelings.

_If only she could tell her true feelings..._

"No," Quinn told Sam giving him a small smile to him, "I won't accept him as my boyfriend even if my life is perfectly fine."

Because Quinn knew who will she choose _if _her life was perfectly fine and completely different. She smiled at Sam, yes...she knew who will she choose.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: aww sparks fly! what do you think of this chapter? :) :)**


	25. Chapter 26

When The Dark Becomes Bright

**A/N: SUCH A BUSY WEEK! argh. finally I had a chance to post this chapter 26! as usual I'm sorry for grammatical error. Meet you down there ;)****  
**

**I don't to spoil anything! read on :) :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Sunshine Becomes You.**

**Last, read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER XXVI.

Today might be the happiest day of his life for Sam Evans. After months, his left arm finally healed perfectly fine and he felt like nothing could ruin his day. Not even a cold weather in the winter. He felt perfect, normal and great. It was good to think that he could work with his piano again. He missed it like forever. Not only that he felt perfect, he Sam also happy because Quinn was with him, close to him and sit next to him in the car. Everything was good and perfect.

Everything that just happened in months ago, went blur in Sam's mind. All he could think of just Quinn and his hand. Not even Puck fell in love with Quinn or her sickness. For once after she told him that she would not have any hopes if her pills didn't work, Sam forgot about or didn't want to think a bit about it. He just didn't want anything to ruin his day. His life was back, he joked and laughed along with Quinn, something that he missed for months...his humor.

Feeling like a bird, free and happy, Sam drove his car around because the last time he drove, his left hand still couldn't move that much. Quinn was confused at first but then she realized that it was just a shape of happiness from Sam Evans. When she looked around the streets, Quinn almost forgot that Christmas finally approaching, streets and lights already decorated with red and green ornaments. She always liked christmas, and she forgot to ask Sam about his christmas present.

Sam realized that New York already changed into christmas mode but he haven't prepare anything for christmas, he got an idea. He turned around his car and drove to one of shopping mall in New York to buy some christmas thingy.

"What? Where are we going, Sam?" Asked Quinn when she realized that it wasn't their way home. Sam smirked and then he said, "We are going to shop some christmas things. I haven't prepare anything."

"You kidding me right? People prepared everything for christmas like a month ago. It would be so crowd right now!"

"You can wait outside in the cafe, if you want to. I won't be long." Said Sam without hearing Quinn protest statement. After he parked his car, which he hardly find because Quinn was right. Everyone was coming to shop everything for christmas and just like he said, Quinn agreed to wait him in the cafe near bookshop while he shopping his needs.

Sam promised Quinn to come back an hour later, and he made it. At first Quinn scoffed at his words because he could someone be that fast to shop everything for christmas, but he came on time though. But something that made Quinn suprised the most was the amount of Sam's needs was unbelievable to shop for like an hour. He didn't buy much ornaments for christmas, but he bought some stuffs and lots of foods.

"You know Fabray, I kinda promise Claire something. We are going to have dinner with her since I promised her to bring you back after we made up our fight."

"You told her we were fighting?" Asked Quinn shocked. Thinking that another person could possibly know about her illness.

"Well yeah, but I don't say anything about your illness. Don't worry," Said Sam before Quinn could get angry to him. "So, what do you wanna do before we go to Claire and Josh's?"

Quinn thought for awhile. She got an idea! "What about we buy christmas tree for your apartment? Please please? And oh, we can buy some cakes for Claire and Josh."

"I don't think I need christmas tree, sure we can buy cakes but not christmas tree. What for?"

"Come on, Sam! It would be fun! Please? We'll make it beautiful, with me?"

Oh great, Sam thought. He didn't have any choice than agree to Quinn's offer to buy a christmas tree. Sam himself didn't understand why lately he had been such a good man to her, he would anything to her. If Sam flashback to months ago, his old self would be laughing hard right now.

Buying christmas tree was fun, just like Quinn said. She told him that if he want his christmas present, he have to buy christmas tree. Sam didn't expect Quinn to buy him a present but he'd better play her games though himself already bought gifts for her this christmas. After all this time, Sam never bought a christmas tree not even the little one for his apartment. She said that everyone has christmas tree for their own in their home, his apartment would bright and cheerful if he have one. So he bought the nice one. Every additional ornaments for christmas tree, she chose it. Quinn told him that she bought something unique for his christmas tree so whenever he looked at to his tree, he would remember her.

At first, it sounded cheesy but Sam liked it. His position with Quinn slowly turn into more than friends but less than relationship. He didn't get it why. Sometimes, Quinn was more complicated and tricky. So it wasn't easy to guess what's on her mind.

"So they will deliver your christmas tree tomorrow?" Quinn asked Sam when they got into their car.

"Yep. You are going to decor it," Sam told her as he starts the engine. Quinn giggled of thinking how Sam could possibly not liking christmas tree for him. "Not without you. So _we _are going to decor it. No exceptions."

Sam groaned lazily while Quinn find it cute. Somehow, Quinn already got used to his mutters or groans as her entertainment. As Sam's car started to walk, Quinn stopped talking instead she having good time looking at streets where people were running because the rain started to pour. Quinn always liked rain. Something about rain always calm her mood, perfectly good if she had hot chocolate with her. Just like when she was with Sam, everything just be fine, nothing to worry about, she felt protected and safe. If only Sam could be forever with her, everything would be enough for Quinn Fabray.

"So this is where you will buy cakes for Claire and Josh?" asked Sam looking at the cake shop named Lucky Bakery. He didn't sure about go inside the shop because it was too girly. Quinn giggled because she knew that he wouldn't want to get inside. But he should, she didn't want to be alone. "What's wrong with your face? Ready to go in?"

"I'm not sure. I'll just waiting for you in the car." Said Sam still doubting to go inside the store. He didn't bother to get out from his car. It was still raining a little but it didn't burn out Quinn's excitement to buy cakes, not without Sam. Getting out from his car, Quinn ran into Sam's side to pull himself out of car. "Come on Sam! Come on! It's still raining, don't be like a kid."

"It's too girly, Fabray. Argh." Sam groaned when he finally got out of the car. But not moving from where he stood. Quinn rolled her eyes, let herself intertwined her arms to his to she could pull Sam's body to get inside. The funny thing was Quinn didn't realize that she was being like a kid, so Sam let out his laugh and started to walk following Quinn. Little thing she knew, Sam twirled his arm and he held her hand, so now they walked hand-in-hand.

Quinn was one hundred percent sure that her heartbeat was stop even for awhile when Sam held her hand. It was the first time after they made up their fights. And for a record, it was not coincidence or anything. She was sure that Sam realized that he was holding her hand. Quinn walked but looked down, trying to hide her blush from Sam.

"Okay, let's get this done." He smiled without letting go her hand.

-S&Q-

Noah Puckerman was walking with Mike Chang after grabbed a cup of coffee together nearby before Puck realized that he just saw Sam's car parked in front of Lucky bakery. He knew that today was Sam's last check-up date so probably he was going to buy some cakes to celebrate. Noah Puckerman had no idea.

"Hey Chang! That's Sam!" said Puck grabbing Mike's shoulder. Puck pointed to Sam's direction. Mike turned to see what was Puck means. He narrowed his eyes, realizing that Sam wasn't alone. He was somebody else. A girl, but looked familiar. It was Quinn Fabray. Mike knew that they were having some sort of partnership but Mike didn't know that they were that close.

"Is that Quinn?" Asked Mike to make sure, Puck ofcourse knew that it was Quinn. He didn't answer Mike's question because Puck already smiling when he looked at her. A perfection on her, she didn't accept him as her boyfriend though the other day. But someday Puck hoped that she would consider her answer.

Puck was about to walk towards them before suddenly his jaw hardened, he saw something that he didn't think he would see. Quinn pulled Sam to follow her inside the Bakery. She was being a little girl to Sam, just like a girlfriend to her boyfriend. But the most shocking thing was when Sam twirled his arm and held her hand. So they walked hand in hand. It was like Sam have done that before, holding her hand. Puck saw that with both of his eyes, their laughter and their attitude, no more awkwardness and he saw a blush in Quinn's face but she tried to hide it.

Puck knew that they were no longer fighting over non-important things or they relationship were better, not like their first meeting. But... Mike noticed that they were not moving so he asked, "Are going to greet them or not?"

"Wait." That was the only response Puck gave to Mike. He was to busy looking at them inside the shop. They were holding hands, still. Quinn didn't let go of his hands. She chose some cakes, and then Puck had no idea what was Sam saying to her but the next he knew Quinn pouting and Sam pinch her cheek. But..they were not enemies, in fact Quinn was laughing after and talking to the seller.

Puck might not see Sam's face because he was standing behind him. But the thing was, he could see Quinn's face and eyes. She never did the same things to him before. It was hurt. Disappointment and sadness hit him hard, his chest were hard. After all this time he thought she liked Sebastian Alexander. He was wrong.

Quinn might smile, act, nice to other people equally, but Noah Puckerman just realized that she didn't look and stare at them the same way. It was clear that Quinn Fabray likes Sam Evans...

More than she likes Noah Puckerman...

Noah Puckerman took a deep breath, hardly believing that he had accept this fact. He wanted to punch or beat Sam up in his face but he wasn't sure about his feelings towards Quinn. He never told him...

"Hey I don't know they are close now." Said Mike to himself but it made Puck come back from his daydream. Puck sighed, hands on his pocket, "Let's go, Chang."

All the questions was still hanging to Puck's head right now, many questions. One of them was, What exactly Sam feels when he's around Quinn? Or whether she likes her or not...?

_Probably, yes._

But Sam knew that Puck loves her, why? Why him?

For the records of their brotherhood friendship since they were in diapers, Sam and Puck never fights. Fights about toys, fights about love from Sam's parents, and fights about girls. Until now, they never fights.

But it was about to change, it was like right now they had to fights. Because this one girl, Puck didn't want to fight. And he knew perfectly well that Sam also didn't want to share her with him.

Puck then grabbed his phone from his pocket type a quick text to his bestfriend.

_"Evans, we need 2 talk. 2nite?"_

Meanwhile inside the bakery, Sam could feel his phone vibrated. A text from Puck. He read it quickly but he frowned. Puck never called him Evans unless he was angry at him but it was rarely happens. Ignoring Quinn for awhile, Sam replied his text.

_"Sure. What happened? Seems weird, 2nite is fine. After dinner, I'll text you more."_

Still thinking of what happened to Puck, Sam didn't realize that something happens on the bakery. He didn't realize until the seller screamed for his help...

**to be continue...**

* * *

**a/n: what do you think of this chapter? exciting? review! x**


End file.
